Choices
by LeesaM
Summary: This story takes place in Eclipse when Riley goes to Bella’s room to gather her belongings for Victoria. This is what could have happened if Bella had arrived while he was still there, and the events following.
1. Old Acquaintances

**This story is meant to take place in Eclipse when Riley goes to Bella's room to gather her belongings for Victoria. This is what could have happened if Bella had arrived while he was still there, and the events following.**

**A/N: Please read and review. There will be explanations for things in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: Old Acquaintances **

**BPOV**

In keeping with the "slumber party weekend," Alice dropped me off in front of my house in case Charlie was home. The cruiser wasn't there, so I assumed he must be at work. "Sorry Alice, I guess you wasted a trip over here, Edward could have just brought me. I didn't know Charlie would be at work. He was scheduled to be home."

Alice laughed, the sound reminding me of a dozen tiny bells ringing. "Bella, don't be so silly. Actually, I already knew that Charlie wouldn't be here, but I wanted to spend some time with you. After all, Edward had you to himself all weekend. Besides, I had to explain how all the new clothes I bought for you as "evidence" work together, and who designed them so you can properly show Charlie later." She flashed a brilliant smile at me and winked.

"Yes, Alice, I'm sure Charlie will want to know exactly who designed what, and how it all coordinates," I laughed, shaking my head. "Regardless, thank you for bringing me home, and thank you for all the clothes...it was unnecessary."

"You're welcome Bella! And maybe next weekend we can go shopping for real...I know just the place..." Alice had that mystified look in her eyes that she gets when she talks about shopping.

"We'll see, you know that I only have so much room in my closet, Alice," I said, stepping out of the car and turning to wave. Alice had turned the stereo back up to her preferred volume level, which normally hurt my ears, and was bouncing along to one of her favorite songs. She waved enthusiastically as she sped out of the driveway. I just shook my head, laughing again.

After unlocking the door, I set my bag on the floor so I could turn on the lights. Upon entering the kitchen, I found a note from Charlie - "Bells, got called in to the station, not sure when I'll be home. Go ahead and eat without me, just in case. Love, Dad." Sighing, I rolled my eyes, knowing that meant he would just order another pizza at the station.

The fridge's contents were sadly lacking, so I decided I wasn't hungry, and turned for the stairs so I could take a quick shower before Edward got here.

As I grabbed my bag and started up the stairs, I froze. What was that? I could swear I heard something. I stayed still for another minute, then determined I was just being paranoid. It was probably just the wind against the house, as it was raining fairly heavily.

Opening the door to my room, I threw my bag onto my desk. Just as I had turned to my dresser to get some clean clothes, I felt the ice cold grip around my throat. Before I could react, there was a piercing pain in my neck, and weakness overwhelmed me. Crashing down to the floor, there were hissing and growling sounds in the distance, then I found myself suddenly alone. What had just happened? I couldn't focus...there was so much pain.

A second later, someone was pulling me off the floor of my room and I was flying through my bedroom window. When I hit the ground I heard more low, hissing whispers.

"What were you thinking? This wasn't the plan! I should have know not to count on someone like you. I never should have stayed in the car," a distinctly feline voice hissed.

Realization hit me hard; I had been bitten. Suddenly, as the burning began, I collapsed to the ground. Completely overcome by this new pain, I wished he _had_ killed me. I tried to think clearly, but everything was blurring together.

"Victoria, I'm _sorry -_ you said she wouldn't be here!" someone cried out.

"I didn't think she would be, but that doesn't excuse your actions; it was hard enough constantly making it look like I didn't have a plan, continuously changing my mind to keep that psychic from seeing us. I _had_ to use you, an unknown - the others would have been watching for me too closely. They weren't watching for you, Riley. So what do you do? You mess up everything anyway. As soon as you heard her going towards the stairs you should have gotten out of there! You will have to pay for this, Riley."

"I'm sorry - I just wanted to get enough things from her room to make you happy, Victoria. You said to take as much as I could - I was just trying to do my best. I did everything right. I stayed far enough in the woods that nobody would detect me, and waited for her friend to leave. When I heard her on the stairs, I thought I could control myself - I've been helping you convert the others for so long, I thought I could just hide in her closet until she left again, that way I could get more things. When she walked in, I couldn't help it - her scent was _so_ strong. I managed to stop - only because of my experiences with you, changing the others - I knew you'd want to finish it yourself," Riley said. " I didn't know I'd take so much - there's no way she'll live now, there's hardly any blood left in her. I'm sorry Victoria, but this way you can at least still hurt her more before she dies," Riley pleaded, trying to atone for what he'd done.

"I'll deal with you later. Leave her. Let me see how much damage you've done," the feline voice hissed.

It was nearly impossible to focus; the pain was causing my vision to blur. There were two people there - one of them had to be whoever had attacked me, a male. He looked torn; he clearly wanted to finish what he had started, but reluctantly stepped away from me. Fiery orange hair filled my sight as the second person stood over me - _Victoria_.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I really wanted this to happen differently," she sighed. " I was hoping to make more of a game out of it, to draw things out a bit more - James would have liked that. I should have found a way to handle this task myself, then things would have gone differently. Instead, I put my trust in Riley here to collect some of your things. Pity you came home when you did; I've been creating an entire army of newborns just to tear you apart...how wasteful." Victoria had a look of disgust on her face as she spoke to me, pure hatred burning in her eyes. She looked back to Riley.

"Since you bit her, you know exactly how much blood you've taken - is it enough to kill her? Her heart sounds incredibly sporadic. I don't want her to become one of us...but I would like to have a little fun first...Riley?" she hissed in his direction.

"There's no way she'll make it Victoria, I'm sure of it. I took almost all of it, and her body is already starting to crash - she's too weak, and the venom won't spread fast enough - she'd never survive the conversion, her heart will fail first..." his words rushed out, eager for her to forgive him. He still had an edge to his voice, as though he were struggling.

"Get a grip, Riley," Victoria hissed. "We've changed countless newborns - you should be able to handle the smell of blood by now." She snapped her attention back to me.

"Fortunately, it looks like Riley has taken most of your blood. You're such a weak person, Bella, I think your body will give in to death quickly...but not before I make it hurt just a bit more." Victoria reached down as she said this, and lifted my left arm lightly, then with a wicked smile, she slowly placed her hand underneath my elbow, and began to press upward. I screamed in pain as I felt the bones in my arm shatter. She stepped backward slightly, her eyes on my legs. She very gently took hold of my right ankle, seeming to study it. "Humans are naturally weak, Bella. It never ceases to amaze me that with just the slightest touch," she said as she lightly, but sharply twisted my ankle almost all the way backwards, "you can simply break a person." My screams filled the air again in reaction to my shattered ankle. She punched me in the face, and delivered several kicks to various parts of my body, all while laughing madly.

How long could this go on? It seemed like hours had passed, but in truth I knew all of this, including the point when Riley had first bit me, had taken place in just a few minutes.

"I would drain the rest of your blood myself Bella, but this way seems so much better. I like the idea of drawing out your suffering - yes, that _does_ sound nice," she leaned closer, listening intently. Yes, you'll get to enjoy your new injuries a little while longer before you go into cardiac arrest - your heartbeat is already much slower. Everyone thinks your so special...I don't get it. You're _nothing_. Besides, I wouldn't contaminate my system with your blood - I don't know why James insisted on tracking you. At least I can draw out your death a little this way...still, it would have been so much better -" she stopped speaking abruptly, as we all heard a car door slam. A fierce look crossed Victoria's face, and she looked back at me. "Maybe this is going to turn out much better than I thought," she sneered, her eyes narrowing.

Oh_ no_. I could only assume Alice had 'seen' this, and now Edward had arrived, and he was going to end up in a fight with two strong vampires, one of which had just consumed a great deal of human blood. "Edward, stay away, leave me here," I tried to scream. Instead it came out weak and barely audible. There was so much pain, so many kinds of pain. I could barely move, and the horrific thought of helplessly having to watch as Edward was destroyed completely immobilized me.

Chapter End Notes:

**A/N: As I said earlier, there will be explanations (for why Alice didn't see any of this, etc.), in later chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Innocent Victim

**A/N: Hi everyone! Can you guys please take a second to review - it means a lot...thanks!! Also - try not to be to put off by what happens in this chapter. It's **_**necessary**_** for this story, as are some other things, so keep that in mind, please.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously): _

_"Everyone thinks you're so special...I don't get it. You're nothing. Besides, I wouldn't contaminate my system with your blood - I don't know why James insisted on tracking you. At least I can draw out your death a little this way...still, it would have been so much better -" she stopped speaking abruptly, as we all heard a car door slam. A fierce look crossed Victoria's face, and she looked back at me. "Maybe this is going to turn out much better than I thought," she sneered, her eyes narrowing._

_Oh no. I could only assume Alice had 'seen' this and now Edward had arrived, and he was going to end up in a fight with two strong vampires, one of which had just consumed a great deal of human blood. "Edward, stay away, leave me here," I tried to scream. Instead it came out weak, and barely audible. There was so much pain, so many kinds of pain. I could barely move, and the horror of helplessly having to watch as Edward was destroyed completely immobilized me._

**Chapter 2: Innocent Victim**

**BPOV**

"What the he-" I heard coming from the front yard. "Bella?!" Charlie yelled. _Charlie_?! No, no, no! Why was he home?

With a flash, Victoria was gone and back, restraining my father in a vice-tight hold. She laughed gleefully as she effortlessly took his gun from his hand and tossed it aside. "Look Bella - daddy's come home to play," she cackled.

"Let me go! Who are you? What have you done to my daughter?!" Charlie fiercely screamed at my attackers. His expression revealed to me what I must look like - bad.

"Watch closely Bella," Victoria taunted. She did something to make my father scream out in pain; I felt sick.

"Dad-" I tried to speak, gasping between my own screams, which continued as the fire burned in my veins. I was trying as hard as I could to keep quiet, to keep Charlie calm, but it was near impossible.

"No, no Bella. You don't get to speak," Victoria snapped.

"Tell me now, police Chief, what on earth did you plan on using _that_ for?" Victoria motioned towards the gun.

"What kind of question is that? I find you at my house, hurting my daughter, and you're stupid enough to have to ask?!" Charlie roared, his anger taking control again as he caught another glimpse of me writhing on the ground.

"Really...you were going to shoot us, then?" Victoria motioned for Riley to pick up the gun. "Do you think it's actually normal that a girl like me is able to stand here, effortlessly restraining you, and break one of your arms?"

Charlie hesitated, trying to figure out what to do. Clearly distraught, he kept his eyes on me. He was furious and in incredible pain, but calmly said, "Let's just talk this out. I don't mean any harm to you. I just want to help my daughter. Tell me what you want." He seemed to decide to rely on his rational police training. Make the bad guy your friend; I'd seen it before, but my father had no idea what sort of bad guy he was trying to deal with.

"I don't like unanswered questions, Chief. Let's have another demonstration to help you along," Victoria said, as I heard another sickly snapping sound, and Charlie screamed in agony, cursing loudly.

"There. Two broken arms, Chief. Now, do you think that's _normal_? I really don't care for your tone of voice or your vocabulary towards me either. Oh Riley...why don't you aim that pathetic little weapon of the Chief's right at my chest." Riley did as he was told, and Charlie's eyes widened in shock. "Go ahead Riley, pull the trigger," she ordered. A shot fired, and she laughed as the bullet literally bounced off of her. Charlie looked as though he thought he was going insane.

"Now, just for the sake of comparison, shoot the good Chief in the leg." Another shot fired, and I heard my father drop to his knees as he cried out in pain again.

"Talk this out - hmm... Well, I'm afraid we're about out of time, Chief," Victoria said as she glanced toward the road. "I will share some information with you though, since you want to talk about things so badly. Your daughter here is about to die. She's lost entirely too much blood, you see. All of this is her fault, really. You can thank her later."

"Now, tell her you love her," she ordered my father.

"Just let me go, please, so I can help her. Take whatever you want from the house, take my wallet, I don't care about any of it. Just let me help my daughter," Charlie pleaded, the confusion and pain evident on his face.

"_No_, what I said was to tell her you love her!" Victoria demanded, as another scream came from Charlie. This could not be happening.

"I love you Bella," Charlie whispered, his voice cracking roughly.

I stared in horror as Victoria calmly said, "There, that wasn't too difficult, was it?"

"Now, say 'Goodbye Bella,'" Victoria ordered my father, looking at him expectantly.

He looked at me with fear and defeat in his eyes. I have never seen my father look fearful before, and to know I was the cause of it completely tormented me. He never lost eye contact with me as he whispered, "Good-bye Bella."

Within a second, Victoria had placed her lips on Charlie's neck, and I watched helplessly as she drained the life from my father. She dropped his lifeless body to the ground, clapped her hands, saying, "I _do_ hope you enjoyed the show. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be reunited with him momentarily. That was fun though, so much better than I had hoped for. In fact, I think I'd feel much better if I was able to eliminate all of your immediate family. That way there won't be any more people walking on this earth that share your blood. I do believe I feel a trip to Florida coming on. Or maybe not - I wouldn't want to clue your psychic friend in on anything, even though I don't see why she'd care since you'll already be dead. Don't worry, _if_ I do go, I'll extend the same courtesy to your dear mother, and let her know that it's your fault she's dying." With one last fleeting glance toward the road, she turned and flew off into the woods.

Riley turned and ran after her, yelling, "Victoria, wait for me!"

I was still staring at my father's body, and I turned my head and vomited. I couldn't stay here like this, not in the middle of Charlie's yard, not with his body right here. I couldn't spend the last seconds of my life staring at what I had caused to happen to him. I managed to pull myself to my feet and stumble into the woods. It didn't matter what other creature might find me in here - nothing could be worse than the state of pain I was already in. I pulled myself through the woods, grabbing every tree I could for support, sometimes half dragging myself across the ground, until eventually I could move no more. Finally, I gave in to the pain and fell to the ground. One last thought gripped me, and gave me the strength to grab a pebble and try to scratch a message to Edward.

**A/N: I know...I'm sorry about Charlie, but please keep in mind that it was necessary for this story...if you continue on, you'll see why. Thanks!! **


	3. Bliss, interrupted

**A/N: Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously):_

_BPOV_

_I was still staring at my father's body, and I turned my head and vomited. I couldn't stay here like this, not in the middle of Charlie's yard, not with his body right here. I couldn't spend the last seconds of my life staring at what I had caused to happen to him. I managed to pull myself to my feet and stumble into the woods. It didn't matter what other creature might find me in here - nothing could be worse than the state of pain I was already in. I pulled myself through the woods, grabbing every tree I could for support, sometimes half dragging myself across the ground, until I eventually could move no more. Finally, I gave in to the pain and fell to the ground. One last thought gripped me, and gave me the strength to grab a pebble and try to scratch a message to Edward._

**Chapter 3: Bliss, interrupted **

**EPOV**

What an incredible weekend. What had I ever done to deserve this beautiful, wonderful creature? Bella never ceased to amaze me. She was utterly absurd when I had told her that I was 'kidnapping' her for the weekend; at first she seemed angry - the strangest looks kept crossing her face. Then she assured me that she was _completely_ happy with this turn of events...sometimes I believe I will go absolutely mad if I can't read her thoughts.

Pacing the floor of my parents' home, I waited for Alice to come home so I could get return to Bella. Alice had said that Charlie wouldn't be there when she dropped Bella off, and begged me to let her drive Bella anyway so she could catch up with her. My sister missed spending time with Bella this weekend, so I had grudgingly agreed. Aside from this, Bella would probably want to eat and take a shower; I was trying to be patient and not make her feel rushed. It really was incredibly difficult to be away from her, even if it was only for an hour.

I was still pacing when the front door flew open, a gleeful Alice bouncing in from outside. "Thank you Edward!! I think I've convinced Bella to go shopping with me next weekend!"

"You're welcome Alice, although I am not quite so certain of that." Bella detested shopping at a regular, human pace - shopping with Alice was more like an Olympic event.

"I've been waiting for you. Did you have a nice time with Bella?" Jasper had appeared quite suddenly, as was custom in our household.

"Yes, I did! I'm sure you heard me telling Edward that -" Alice suddenly broke off in mid-sentence, gasping and doubled over, her hands clutching her hair.

"What is it Alice?! What are you seeing?" Jasper frantically asked. The rest of the family was suddenly surrounding us, all with worried expressions.

The image from Alice's vision flashed through my mind. What I saw made the darkest kind of terror and rage rip through me. Terror, because I couldn't possibly understand how Alice would not have had more warning than this horror of a vision, and rage because I knew I was too late. "NO!! No, no, no, no!!"

"Edward! What's happening?" Esme exclaimed, frightened by our behavior.

There was no time for me to answer. Keys in hand, I ran to my car. Frantically fleeing the driveway, I desperately wanted to deny the atrocities I had seen in Alice's mind. Vicious growls ripped from my throat as I remembered seeing the feral monster attack Bella. Alice's next image was even worse - my Bella on the edge of death, lying on her bedroom floor, almost entirely drained of blood. Having seen him in Alice's mind, I vowed that I would never forget him, and I would not rest until I destroyed him. This fiend must have meant to kill her - she had such little life left in her, that it would be a miracle if she didn't perish before I reached her.

My mind raced as I sped towards Bella's house. I had so frequently struggled with Bella's desire to join me in immortality. In truth, I wanted nothing more than to have her to myself for all of eternity, but how can one allow themselves to give in to such selfish desires? This is exactly why I was against it, of course. She should live a full life, as a human should.

Pressing my foot down on the accelerator, familiar desperation coursed through me, forcing my mind back to when James had attacked Bella. First I had feared that I was too late to save her, that he had killed her. Then I realized he had bit her and I became even more fearful. When Carlisle suggested I try to suck the venom back out, I was horrified that I would kill her myself. That was not the case though, and it had worked; I had saved my Bella.

Then I had left her after that awful 18th birthday party at my parents' house. Shuddering, I remembered what it felt like to experience that kind of loss, that kind of pain. I winced as I remembered what I had put Bella through, knowing that I would unequivocally never forgive myself for causing that kind of devastation. Thinking I had been helping her, protecting her, I had made my one true love suffer more than anything else in her life. Ridiculous.

As I tore through town I knew what my intentions were. These memories, combined with numerous conversations with Bella made my path incontestably clear. I knew what she wanted, what she had always wanted. Although previously against it, having experienced the utter nothingness that comes with her absence, I knew that I could never endure an existence without her again. All that I could do was to desperately try to reach Bella before she died, my only hope being that I could override her system with more venom, and that it would overpower the tiny amount of blood in her system, causing her to turn into one of us instead of dying. It may not work - the bites would have to be very quick, so as to merely inject the venom, and not to take the little blood that she had left. In addition, the venom would have to reach her heart before she let go.

Slamming on the brakes, I swerved into her driveway. Charlie's cruiser was there; I wondered if he had any idea what had happened. Quickly listening for his thoughts, but hearing nothing, I surmised that he must not be here; maybe one of his friends had picked him up. At least he was safe. As I flew out of the car, an onslaught of mingled scents hit me instantly. Despite this, I picked up on two that I recognized immediately - Bella and Charlie. There was no sound of a heartbeat - for either. Perhaps his fate was not as I had hoped - the smell of the blood was intense.

Refusing to let myself think further as to why I didn't hear Bella's heartbeat, I ran through the yard toward their scents, my eyes searching. As I got closer, I picked up another scent I recognized - Victoria. There had been another with her - likely the one that had bitten Bella. When I reached the side yard, I saw the saturation of blood in the grass. Horror coursed through me as something caught my eye and distracted me for a moment - Charlie. His body lay on the lawn, void of life. Both of his arms were bent at very odd angles; Victoria must have broken them before she killed him. He'd also been shot in the leg. I couldn't hear him not because he was safe, but because he was _dead_. My eyes followed traces of blood that reached up to Bella's window. I had to check to be sure - this is where Alice had 'seen' her. Scaling the wall, I entered her bedroom, and was assaulted by _his_ scent mingled with her blood. He had attacked her in this room. More growls tore through me as I turned back to the window - the window that _I_ used to get into her house - and jumped back through, my fury rising. Upon landing, I immediately focused on Bella's blood. Her scent formed a trail leading into the woods.

There were distant voices approaching. My family had followed me, and they were coming down the street now. Surely Alice had already discovered Charlie's fate and filled my family in. Thankfully I had my cell - I dialed Alice, but Carlisle answered instead. "She isn't talking to anyone Edward, she had a few more visions after you left, and she seems to have gone into a state of shock over Charlie. None of us understand -"

Interrupting, I spoke quickly. "I don't have time - just do something with the body, and tell Emmett and Jasper that Victoria's trail leads off to the north. There's another one with her, I don't recognize his scent. I have to find Bella."

"Yes, Alice had seen - " Carlisle started, but I snapped my phone shut so I could begin searching.

There were traces of her blood all along the trees, and even on the ground, so it wasn't a hard path to find. My mind reeling, I stopped when the trail stopped. Looking frantically all around, I still didn't see Bella. Where was she?! There was no time for this - I may already be too late. My head whipped around as I caught a strong wave of her scent, and I flew in the direction it came from. Approaching a giant boulder, I rounded the corner, and saw her.

Bella was strewn across the ground behind this massive boulder, leaning towards it with one arm outstretched. My horrified gaze followed the path of her arm, and I saw she had tried to scratch something onto the rock with the pebble that remained in her hand. It read, "Edward, I'm sorr..."

**BPOV**

I lay on the ground, begging for death. I had wanted, even pleaded, for immortality before. Knowing that Edward would be there for me when that change was made had given me comfort that I would make it through the transition. This was entirely different. Whoever had attacked me had intended to kill me. There had been enough blood taken from me to not allow me to turn immortal, but to draw my pain out, causing my death to be long and miserable. I had heard from Edward's family that the more venom, the faster the transformation. I also knew that although more venom would make it faster, too much venom and very little blood would draw a very fine line. I had too much venom, and very little blood - my heart would give out before the venom could reach it, and I would die. As that reality hit, I grasped a small pebble, and reached up to the boulder in front of me to scratch a message to Edward. "Edward, I'm sorr," I managed, before I couldn't function anymore. My thoughts screamed, "Edward, I'm sorry, I love you!" but my arm dropped back to the ground, unable to do anything more.

I could faintly hear something in the distance, and quickly I recognized the beautiful sound - it was my angel, Edward. "Bella?! Bella, no, no, no!! Wake up Bella, open your eyes, please!" This whole scene reminded me so much of that afternoon in Phoenix, when Edward had found me after James' attack. Somehow, I didn't think the outcome would be as good this time.

Of course I couldn't deny my own personal angel my last minutes on earth. He was everything to me, and even though there was horrific pain throughout my body, I opened my eyes and focused on him. Suddenly I felt light, like I was floating above the earth, the pain seeming to lessen. Even the burning was decreasing to intervals. "Edward. I love you. I'm sorry," I barely managed. It didn't matter - he would hear me.

"Bella, no - you're going to be alright," Edward fought to say, even though I could see he was lying.

"Edward, we both know that I'm dying," I whispered.

I watched as I saw Edward's expression change. His face went from horrified, to grief-stricken, then drastically to determined.

"No. You will not die Bella. _No_." Edward took a deep breath as he pulled me to him, and then I heard him utter, "Please forgive me Bella." I felt his teeth break my skin and tear through me right above my heart. Searing pain ripped through me again, as his teeth continued to break the skin at my ankles, then my wrists. Suddenly, soothing ice poured through me, putting out the rest of the fire. Everything went black.


	4. Harsh Reality

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4: Harsh Reality**

**EPOV**

There was no possible fate worse than this. I sat here, next to my existence, watching her die. Without her, I had nothing. Of course I loved my family, but having known this kind of love, everything else more than paled in existence. Bella had my soul. She _was_ my soul. Hearing her utter her last words, "Edward, we both know that I'm dying," had rocked a huge force of resistance through me. This would not happen, I would not _let_ it happen - forget the consequences. Having known what she really wanted, it gave me hope as I reached across, pulled her in, and whispered, "Please forgive me Bella."

There was no hesitation as I bit her, first over the heart, then at both of her ankles and wrists. This would hopefully create a massive override of venom into her system, reaching her heart in time. Instead of becoming too weak, too fast due to lack of blood and not enough venom, her heart would essentially stop beating from the venom _before_ she let go, initializing the changing process. If this was successful, I knew that she would still need somewhere around three days to fully complete the change, as her skin and organs made the transition. It would also likely cause her pain to be more intense, due to the drastic change. Utterly deplorable, but I was left with no other choice - her heart would have never lasted long enough.

After making all the necessary bites, I sat and stared at Bella. She looked so broken, covered in bruises and blood, many of her bones shattered. She had become very quiet when I bit her, almost like she had lost consciousness, which frightened me immensely. The pain is so intense during the change that I would find it impossible for anyone to be still or quiet. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for... I knew I had to listen for her heart to stop. It would stop either way, whether because of the venom, or due to death. Since she had become so still, the only way to tell if I had been successful after that would be to listen for her breath. If she continued to breathe without a heartbeat, then I would know I had saved her. Normally it would be quite obvious, since the person bit would be frantically thrashing around.

I didn't have to wait long; a few minutes later, her heart abruptly stopped. As I held my breath, I waited. Reaching out, I grasped her face between my hands, begging, "Please Bella, please don't die." Silence burned in my ears, tormenting me. Lowering my face to hers, I pleaded with her to stay with me. I gently pressed my lips to hers, unwilling to think that I'd lost her.

Suddenly she took a great breath of air in, gasping. She never opened her eyes, and soon her breaths became more regular and she was quiet again, as if in a deep sleep, but she _was_ breathing, and that meant that my world still existed. Holding her close to me, I told her I loved her. She was light in my arms as I carried her back towards my car - I had to get her to our house, where I could discuss things with Carlisle.

As I came upon Bella's house, I noticed Charlie's body was gone, but there was still a great deal of blood. My family had surely taken care the details - they would fill me in when I returned home, after they knew how Bella was doing. Alice must have updated them for the most part - I knew she would have seen my decision to bite Bella. As I reached my car, I gently placed Bella in the backseat. Throughout the drive home, I kept my eyes on her for the entire time.

Wondering if Jasper and Emmett had caught up to Victoria, I forced myself to accept the realization that they may not have been able to catch her. She clearly has a very sharp instinct to evade - she was even able to manipulate a way around Alice's visions. Desperately, I wanted to go after Victoria myself, but Bella had to come first - there was no question in that. My emotions were unbearable as I thought of what Victoria had done to Charlie, assuming that Bella had witnessed it all. If Jasper and Emmett had caught her, I hoped they made it excruciatingly painful for her, making her beg for death. A low growl escaped me as I thought about what I would have done...

Before long, I was home. There was a great deal of confusion coming from the house - everyone's thoughts were all over the place. I froze for an instant when I came across Alice's mind; it was the loudest. All that I could hear was, "No, no, no, no..." over and over again.

Quickly pulling Bella from the backseat, I carried her up the stairs of the porch to the front door. Carlisle opened it before I could.

"How is she Edward? She's breathing...I can hear her. Bring her to the couch. I need to examine her to see what we should do next." Carlisle instantly stopped. "Wait. Edward...I don't hear her heartbeat. Has she...began changing? She was so weak when Alice saw her - I'm not sure I understand."

Steadily, I looked into my father's eyes. "Yes, she is changing. There was absolutely no way that I was going to lose her again. She was so close to death, it was my only choice. I overrode her system with venom, that's why her heart has already stopped - it was quite abrupt. I can only hope that she will forgive me."

"She's so still though - I've never seen anyone so quiet when bitten. Has she been this way the whole time?" Carlisle questioned.

"She was very weak when I got to her. I would assess that when she was first bit she did experience the burning we all remember, but I believe that since she was so low on blood, her body had started to let go by the time I reached her. She may have still felt the burning from the venom then, but she must have been only half aware of it. Her body was just too weak to react to the pain that she was feeling. She could barely move. As far as her being so still since I bit her, I have no idea...I've been trying to understand that myself. I'm just glad that she's still breathing." Panic suddenly gripped me again. "Carlisle, it's not possible that she's lapsed into some sort of coma, is it?"

"That's highly unlikely Edward, but I won't rule anything out, as this is all new to me," he replied uncertainly.

Watching as Carlisle closed his eyes, trying to take this all in, I noticed Esme move toward the couch to be near Bella. I looked around the room, trying to focus.

"How did you dispose of Charlie's body? What are we to do now?" I quietly asked.

Carlisle sighed. He was visibly deeply upset. "There was a lot of blood, from both Bella and Charlie. It's all through the yard and forest. Charlie's was especially concentrated in the yard from when he was shot. We set it up so that it looks like Bella went for a hike, and was attacked by a bear near the house. We made it look as though Charlie went outside looking for her, and was also attacked. The police will find bear tracks in the yard and forest, and small amounts of bear fur, which will make them think that's why Charlie's gun was fired - that he tried to shoot the bear. We also tore off his pant leg that had all the blood on it and left it near the edge of the woods. They will assume that the bear dragged the bodies back through the woods, hence all the blood. We left the gun there, and we went through the house, replacing the note Charlie had left Bella with a new one from Bella explaining her hiking plans. I cleaned up any traces of blood in Bella's room as well. Being the Chief of Police, they won't wait long to look into things when he doesn't show up for work." My father looked as though he was going to be sick, if that were possible. "You'll have to call Jacob at some point, Edward. They will know something is wrong with this story, and I think it's best if we try to keep things as peaceful as we can with them. It wasn't one of us who initially bit her, but we don't know that they will consider that - you did end up biting her as well," he added.

The very thought of making that phone call made me grimace. "What about his body?"

Carlisle rubbed his face with his hands. "I did the only thing I could think of. I buried him in the woods, about a quarter of a mile from here. Now that we know Bella didn't die, Esme plans on clearing the area out a bit more and putting a flower garden around it, so that she will have somewhere to go to properly mourn. For now, we've marked it with a wooden cross, with no details. Years from now, when it's been long enough, we will be able to properly mark his grave."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, sighing heavily.

Carlisle spoke softly. "Rosalie is upstairs with Alice. She's not well, Edward. She won't talk to anyone. None of us know what to do...she ran upstairs when we heard you arrive. I think she was afraid to see Bella..." He shook his head sadly.

"I will try to talk with her. I think I might be able to reach her. What about Jasper and Emmett? All that I can hear of their thoughts now is growling..."

Carlisle's head snapped up. "Oh. Yes. They have something for you in the backyard. You might want to go out there now." For a moment, a fierceness that I had never seen cross my father's face took over his features, before he focused his attention back onto Bella. "Go Edward, we will watch Bella."


	5. Retribution

**A/N: You may find Edward a bit...intense in this chapter, but keep in mind how angry he would really be - imagine if he'd been the one that had been able to destroy James, for example. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously)_

_EPOV_

"_Where is everyone else?" I asked, sighing heavily._

_Carlisle spoke softly. "Rosalie is with Alice upstairs. She's not well, Edward. She won't talk to anyone. None of us know what to do...she ran upstairs when we heard you arrive. I think she was afraid to see Bella..." he shook his head sadly._

"_I will try to talk with her, I think I might be able to reach her. What about Jasper and Emmett? All that I can hear of their thoughts now is growling..."_

_Carlisle's head snapped up. "Oh. Yes. They have something for you in the backyard. You might want to go out there now." For a moment, a fierceness that I had never seen cross my father's face took over his features, before he focused his attention back onto Bella. "Go Edward, we will watch Bella."_

**Chapter 5: Retribution**

**EPOV**

Bella was in good hands, and as much as I hated leaving her side, I wanted to know what had happened with Victoria. As I reached the back door, I heard Emmett's thoughts. '_About time, brother. We've been waiting for you_.'

A few seconds later, a fierce growl from Jasper echoed through the yard.

Walking into the backyard, I looked around. They were standing far out, near the edge of the forest. Jasper had his back to me, growls continuously ripping from his throat. Emmett was holding someone in place. Immediately I recognized his scent and his face - this was the monster that had attacked Bella. Automatically, I started to growl lowly as I approached them.

"We caught up with him in the forest. We couldn't catch Victoria, but apparently she wasn't too concerned about keeping this trash with her. Emmett has been arguing with me, but I made him wait. I thought if anyone deserved this honor, it was you, Edward," Jasper said seriously.

Emmett spoke next. "What can I say? I was more than willing to take care of this..." Emmett looked at Riley and spoke very softly. "You _almost_ killed my future sister-in-law. That is unacceptable. Oh, you caught that, did you? No, she's not dead. She's in that house right now, becoming one of us. You failed. You will have wished that you were so lucky to have _me_ finish you. Instead, my brother here will have the honors, and you will suffer greatly."

Riley knew that he had met his end. It was clear in his expression; it was full of fear. Emmett and Jasper already had him outnumbered, but now there were three of us. He didn't even look as though he wanted to fight. I looked at him steadily.

"Why do you not try to fight? Are you so willing to die? Explain yourself," I demanded.

Riley looked up at me, and determination replaced the fear. He looked almost...smug. "I love Victoria. I would do anything for her, and I'm not sorry for what I did. I'm only sorry that I upset her, that I didn't stick to her plan. She will win, you know. No matter what you do to me, she will win. You'll see," Riley said.

Needing no further encouragement, I looked at my two brothers, who stood waiting to see what I wanted to do. "Thank you Emmett, Jasper. I think I can handle things from here. Although, if you would like to stick around and see how things play out, I won't deny you that."

Both nodded at me, acknowledging my wish. Jasper started back towards the large deck on the back of our house.

Emmett met my gaze, and silently said, '_I'm letting him go. You can take it from here_.' With that, Emmett released Riley, and started to follow Jasper.

Riley immediately tried to run, but I was too fast for him, and caught hold of him mere inches from where Emmett had released him. "Now, Riley - you weren't trying to get away, were you? Just for that, I might have to make things more unpleasant for you than I was planning..."

The next few hours were intense. Never had I imagined wanting to inflict so much pain on one individual, other than James, and my brothers had the privilege of taking care of him.

Even when I had given into drinking human blood, I purposefully sought out only people with corrupt souls - deplorable people. Even so, I had killed them quickly, and made it as painless as possible for them, despite their vile character traits. This was something entirely different. This hatred was fierce.

The hours were spent slowly tormenting him, speaking of how much Victoria must not care for him, having left him to fend for himself. Then I continued on about how all of this came about because she loved her James so much, and that Riley had merely been a pawn to her. In between verbal assaults, I tore small pieces from his body, and threw them aside. Finger by finger, toe by toe, I pulled Riley apart. His cries shook through the forest, but I paid no attention. If anything, it stirred the monster within me even more. Every time I thought of my Bella, lying broken on the ground, and her father Charlie, and how he must have suffered in his last moments alive, my rage grew.

At one point, when nothing was left but his torso and head, I stepped back, watching him flail around on the ground. "Riley, do you feel remorse yet at what you've done?" I asked.

"No," he hissed. "Even though this Bella did not die today, Victoria will find out and she will end this."

"Is that so? See, I'm not worried about Victoria, Riley. I'll take care of her. However, I do wish that you felt some sort of remorse for hurting Bella, and essentially setting things into motion for Charlie to be killed as well...he was, in a way, family to me..."

Sinking slowly to the ground, I leaned back against the lawn, and reached for some randomly discarded fingers and toes, forming a pile in front of me. I pulled out my Zippo lighter, and one by one, I lit the stray appendages, holding them out in front of me to burn slowly. Horrific screams filled the air, mingling with putrid violet smoke.

"Now, you're going to tell me something, Riley. You're going to tell me exactly how Victoria was able to get around my sister's visions." I waited for a minute; he seemed to be struggling with his thoughts. It would have been a truly disturbing image, had I not been so consumed with my desire for revenge. When he didn't answer, I lit another finger aflame.

"Alright!" Riley gasped. "She said she had figured it out back when she was helping _James_," Riley spit his name out. "She said by watching your 'family,' she had overheard some things and was able to determine that your sister's abilities only worked when a precise decision was made, and even then if the person changed their mind, then the vision would change." He paused, so I picked up another finger threateningly, and he started blubbering again.

"She said if she just focused on continually changing her thought pattern, then even if the psychic saw anything at all, it would just be flickers of conflicting thoughts - they would be continuously changing. She figured that _she_ would be the one you were all looking for, watching so closely, and not me, unless I came in contact with the girl or something that would connect me with her. _I_ didn't even know I'd be so directly involved until today - she kept a lot from me. That's all I know!"

Nodding my head, I stored this information away for later review. There was something to take care of now that required my attention.

"Riley...are you sorry yet?" I asked softly. He just stared back at me, his eyes wide. I resumed my previous activities, and the wailing began again.

As I was reaching the end of my pile, Riley howled, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt her, and I'm sorry for all that happened following my mistake!! Please, let it stop!!"

I got up and walked over to the pleading disfigurement. All that was left was to rip off was his head. Looking down at him, I gave him a half smile. "Too late." I leaned over and sunk my teeth into his neck, beheading him. Then I gathered all of the remaining pieces, and added them to my burning assortment. Re-lighting the pile, I closed my eyes.

When I opened them minutes later, I looked up and saw my entire family, except Esme and Alice, standing from above on the large deck, watching with fierce, solemn faces. Looking further up, I saw Alice standing in front of one of the windows on the back of our house, watching with the same expression. I was full of gratitude realizing that Esme must have stayed by Bella's side. Only then did I grasp that every member of my family felt the same searing anger that I did, and I was ever grateful to have them all in my life. As I met each individual gaze, I knew that we were united in hatred for our enemy, but that we would never speak of what had just occurred again.

**A/N:** **So, that takes care of Riley. Yes, that was slightly - unusual for Edward to act that way, but again, I think if he'd had the chance to kill James, he would have lost it too. Anyway, I know the chapters been fairly short so far, but they'll get longer eventually, so just hang in there. Please remember to review. Thanks!**


	6. Phone Call

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, please review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6: Phone call**

**EPOV**

After I calmed myself, I went back inside to be with Bella. Esme knelt on the floor beside the couch, holding Bella's hand. Bella remained still and quiet, not moving other than breathing. It was unnerving to us, but we had no idea what to do other than endure it. I decided it would be best to move Bella up to the fairly new bed in my room. She wasn't displaying any discomfort, but I wanted to do everything I could for her. I asked my mother to stay with her a while longer, as I needed to call Jacob before he saw what I was sure would be all over the news soon, and face the consequences. After I gently placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead, I left her with Esme.

Once in the living room, I took out my cell, and dialed. I was dreading this.

"Hello? Bells is that you calling from _his_ phone? Where have you been - "

"Jacob," I interrupted him. "This is Edward Cullen. I need to speak with you."

Jacob sighed, irritated. "What do _you_ want? Where is Bella? I can't get a hold of her, and nobody is answering the phone at her house."

"Jacob, listen. Something has happened," I began.

"What? Is she hurt? You filthy bloodsucker, what did you do to her?" Jacob yelled into the phone.

I took a deep breath. "I did not do anything to her, Jacob. She was attacked when she was at her father's house."

"_Attacked_?! What exactly do you mean by 'attacked'?" he snarled.

I hesitated, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I mean that she was bitten."

A long chain of curse words exploded in my ear. "By who? That redhead? You let her get through? I knew you and your whole disgusting family were completely incompetent - if we had been allowed to continue our watch, this never would have happened! She was safe when _we_ were watching her!" he screamed.

Images of motorcycles and cliff diving flashed through my mind, which made me want to make a few select comments of my own. Taking a deep breath, I tried to stay calm. It wouldn't help anything for me to lose my temper with this immature, volatile...

"Jacob. Listen to me. It was Victoria, but she had another one with her. They figured out how to get around Alice's sight. That's not all though," I paused, letting him digest the information before continuing.

"Is Bella ok? Did you get the venom out like last time? And what do you mean that's not all?" he growled impatiently; it sounded like he was struggling to take deep even, breaths. He was most likely on the verge of phasing.

"Jacob, this was very different than the last time Bella was bit." I went on to explain to him that she would have died, and what I had chosen to do about it. He was fuming in silence on the other end of the phone; I paused, as I knew he was about to interrupt again.

Jacob took another deep breath and slowly asked, "So, she's one of you now?" the disgust clear in his voice.

"She's unconscious, but she's still changing, and yes, we expect in a few days that she will be one of us," I answered. I heard all the breath leave Jacob; he was devastated.

"Why is she unconscious? Is that normal?" Jacob asked.

"No, it's not normal, and we have no idea. We just have to wait," I said.

"How are you going to explain to Charlie that he won't ever see his daughter again?" Jacob asked, pain in his voice.

"That's what else I've been trying to tell you, Jacob. Charlie's dead. Victoria killed him." The phone on Jacob's end slammed into something, and the string of profanities began again. I waited. Eventually he picked the phone back up.

"I am truly sorry Jacob. I know you and Billy were very close to Charlie." I went on to explain what had happened, and what we did to cover it up. I even told him where we had buried Charlie, and told him that we were open to allowing he or Billy to visit the grave site if it would help bring them closure. He agreed to break the news to Billy, and said he would speak with Sam as well. When I had asked about the treaty, he had sighed irritably, and admitted that it hadn't been one of us to originally bite her, but that they would still have to have a meeting. I apologized again, and prepared to hang up, but before I could, he spoke again.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Could I...could I come there and see Bella?" This request was difficult for him to make...he was struggling just to get the words out.

This must be important to him if he was willing to enter my family's home and be surrounded by vampires.

"Do you think you could control yourself enough so that you don't phase? You may get pretty upset when you see her," I inquired seriously. I detested the idea of him setting even one foot over the threshold of my home, but I knew Bella would disapprove of such behavior, and I would do anything for her.

"I would _never_ hurt her, you filthy leech! Too bad I can't say the same for you!" He stopped himself, trying to calm down again. He probably also realized it wasn't the best time to make me angry, since he was asking me for a favor.

He started again. "It won't be easy, especially since Bella will probably smell horrible too, but I really need to see her," he pleaded.

"Look, Jacob. Maybe I can request for the others to be absent while you're here to make it less...stressful. I am willing to try this, but please know that if you show _any_ signs of losing control, I will stop it."

"Fine. I'd like to see you try...but as I said before, I would never do anything that would put Bella in danger," he finished shortly.

"Alright, Jacob. Why don't you come by tomorrow morning, at ten," I offered regretfully.

"I'll be there." He hesitated. "See you then," Jacob said resentfully, before hanging up.

I sighed. As difficult as it would be, I felt that it was the right thing to do. I started to make my way back to my room when Carlisle caught up to me. He told me that he had heard my conversation, and that he thought I was being very understanding of Jacob. He also said that he would get everyone to leave tomorrow for a couple of hours. I thanked him.


	7. Unresolved Issues

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of you reading! Keep those reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously)_**:**

_EPOV_

_"Alright, Jacob. Why don't you come by tomorrow morning, at ten," I offered regretfully._

_"I'll be there." He hesitated. "See you then," Jacob said resentfully, before hanging up._

_I sighed. As difficult as it would be, I felt that it was the right thing to do. I started to make my way back to my room when Carlisle caught up to me. He told me that he had heard my conversation, and that he thought I was being very understanding of Jacob. He also said that he would get everyone to leave tomorrow for a couple of hours, for which I thanked him._

**Chapter 7: Unresolved Issues**

**EPOV**

When I returned to my room, I questioned Esme; her thoughts were vague, yet full of concern. "Any changes at all?"

She just shook her head, and quietly left my room. I settled in beside Bella, stroked her face, and whispered my love to her throughout the night. Intermittently, I hummed her lullaby, hoping to soothe her. Even though she was motionless, I couldn't suppress the fear that she might still be in pain, which disturbed me to no end. The night was long, as I stared into her beautiful porcelain face, relentlessly willing her to be alright.

The next morning, before Jacob arrived, I decided it was time to try to talk to Alice, as nothing had changed with her. Again, I didn't want to leave Bella, but she would be well looked after, and I couldn't stand the thought of my favorite sister in so much pain. Esme quickly agreed to stay with Bella again - she had been hovering around my bedroom door most of the night. She truly was the epitome of a great mother. Before I went to Alice's room, I thought it would be best if I spoke with Carlisle first, to understand what had transpired after I had left the house to find Bella.

"What exactly happened after I left?" I asked Carlisle, as we both sat in his study.

"Well, Edward, it was a bit confused, and more than a little chaotic. Alice had her vision of Bella of course, and you fled the house. After you left, the rest of us exploded into a flurry of questions, all thrown at Alice. Alice tried to explain - she managed to get out that someone, she didn't recognize him, had attacked Bella, and taken most of her blood; she was fairly certain Bella was near death. We were all fleeing towards the cars, following you, when Alice fell to the ground, screaming in protest. Everyone froze, waiting for the vision to cease, when Alice started ranting about Victoria torturing Charlie and Bella. There was so much confusion, and Alice was frantic - Jasper finally just pulled her up and carried her to the car. We were about to leave, when suddenly, Alice's head jerked upright, and she looked at us, her eyes glazed over, as she announced, 'Charlie's dead.' She didn't utter a word after that, Edward."

My heart broke for Alice as I climbed the stairs to her room. Carlisle's recount of events made it fairly clear to me that she was suffering from the burden of guilt; needless guilt, but guilt nonetheless. It wasn't her fault that any of this had happened, but convincing her of that would be difficult; when Alice loves something, or someone, it's fully and unconditionally, and her connection to Bella and Charlie was no exception.

As I neared their bedroom door, the onslaught of Jasper's emotions began to course through me. He was wrought with despair...he had no idea how to help his wife. I tried to focus on Alice's thoughts, but there was nothing solid there - it was kind of like a soft humming sound. Out of courtesy, I knocked softly on their door, waiting for a response. Jasper opened the door, his expression further revealing his distress.

"Edward, please, do what you can. I'm at a loss; she's never shut me out like this, and it's killing me," he pleaded softly. "She's everything...she's all I have," he added, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Let me try and talk to her Jasper. Please, wait downstairs." Jasper took another heartbreaking look at his wife, and before turning to go downstairs, he softly kissed her on her cheek. His sadness was almost crippling.

"Alice." She didn't respond to me; she was sitting on the bed, with her legs drawn up to her, staring vacantly. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and reached out, placing my hand lightly on her tiny arm.

"Alice, it's alright. Bella is in my room, and we believe the change should be complete soon. Of course you're upset about Charlie - we all are. You have to understand why none of this is your fault, though." I waited for a response, but nothing happened. Instead, the buzzing sound of her blocked thoughts increased in tempo.

Perhaps I should try a different approach. "Alice...you know how much Charlie cared for you. He found so much joy and humor in your antics when you would visit Bella. He found your enthusiasm to be so catching...his thoughts were always so uplifted after you visited. Ever since Bella had that broken leg, and you helped take care of her, Charlie was grateful that you were a part of Bella's life; he truly thought of you as another daughter, a sister to Bella. You and I both know that's what you really are to her, so you should be proud that her own father recognized that kind of connection." Little fragments of distress began to seep through her wall, which only made her fight harder to block me out.

"Alice...I can hear your thoughts. Please, stop fighting to _not _break through. I know that you're furious, and that your fury is starting to win over your unnecessary guilt, even though you don't want it to. You have to let this take it's course. Do you have any idea what I'm feeling? I know that you do - even though you've been keeping everything to yourself, you must know the utter despair that is coursing through me. I know that you've kept all of your visions to yourself since the one of Charlie - I know this because Carlisle wasn't sure of Bella's fate until I was here. It was only then that he sensed no heartbeat and wondered what exactly was going on." I kept my gaze on Alice, as I waited patiently. Something would happen soon.

"Please, Alice...when Bella wakes, she's going to need you," I murmured. With that, I leaned over and hugged her to me, and a tiny squeak escaped her lips. Jasper was waiting outside the door, so I left her with him, not knowing what else to do.

--

Carlisle had everyone leave around nine thirty. They weren't going far, just into the park behind the house for a quick meal. I doubted Alice would bother to hunt; Jasper had to practically carry her out the door with him. After I carried Bella downstairs, I gently placed her on the couch. The less Jacob had to enter our house, the easier it would be. A trip all the way upstairs might be too much for him; aside from that, I'd rather kill him than let him anywhere near my room - _our_ room.

At ten o'clock I heard him outside, and shortly after, there was a knock at the door. I opened it expectantly, and met Jacob's eyes. He expression matched his thoughts; he was completely distraught, and a little disgusted. At least we had that in common; I was mutually disgusted, but pushed past it, reminding myself what Bella would want, and quickly rearranged my features into the facade of cordiality.

"Come in, Jacob. Everyone else has left. Bella is just in on the couch. If you feel yourself getting upset at all, immediately remove yourself from here, or I will do it for you. I will not let anyone else harm her." I moved aside to allow him to pass.

He glared at me, as he fought back countless harsh replies, then hesitated, and slowly walked past me, staring at the floor. I walked with him over to the couch, wondering when he was going to look up. His thoughts were wary - he was horrified that he wouldn't be able to be around her anymore, and he was struggling with the fact that he'd be disgusted by her now. Trying to collect himself, he took a deep breath, and raised his eyes to look at Bella. As he took in her appearance, he gasped, catching his breath.

"She looks...dead. Why does she have all those bruises?" he leaned in closer, apparently trying to make sure that she was really breathing.

"Victoria was not very gentle with her," I said, a low growl escaping my lips. Just thinking about what Bella may have went through filled me with fury. Remembering my experience with Riley, I began to indulge my imagination with thoughts of what I'd do to Victoria when we caught her.

"Why doesn't she smell like you?" Jacob asked, snapping me out of my reverie. "I expected her to smell like you, since she's changing." His mind revealed that she smelled fine to him - even somewhat pleasant.

Confused, I studied him, reading back over his thoughts again. "What? You mean that she doesn't smell different to you at all?" How was that possible?

"Well, it smells like she's wearing some kind of perfume, something floral, but it's not sickly sweet or over the top. She actually smells... nice," he said, his brow furrowed. He was as confused as I was, his mind jumbled with the irrationality.

Unsure how to respond, I tried to reason through this new unfathomable occurrence. "Her blood has surely changed by now - there was so little of it left. Her skin and organs will take longer, but I would have expected her to already smell different to you...and not in a pleasant way."

Jacob just shrugged, tired of the exchange between us, and focused on Bella again.

He knelt down beside the couch, grabbed her hand, bringing it close to his face. His thoughts began to return to the differences he noticed about her, and continued to study the dark bruises that covered her skin. I took a deep breath - he was beginning to test my patience. True, he needed this time, but it would be far too difficult to stand here and watch this display directly.

Discreetly, I walked over to my piano, putting some distance between us. My body displayed the charade of sifting through my compositions, seemingly studying them. My mind however, continued to follow his, so that if there was even a trace of a threat there, I'd put a stop to it immediately.

He spoke to her, told her he missed her. He regrettably admitted to her that this would have to be 'goodbye' for a while, because he was not sure how he would react to her once the change was complete. Time passed, and he stared at her in silence, an air of hopelessness surrounding him; he was grieving for her. To him, this _was_ a sort of death. Silent tears streamed down his face as he whispered memories to her - he spoke of riding motorcycles, afternoons in his garage, studying, going to the movies... he was just waiting for her to open her eyes, but she never did.

His mind began to drift back to a time when he'd been close to kissing her, when I'd been foolish and away; I fought to maintain myself, hands trembling. Just as I thought I couldn't tolerate one more second of it, he became quiet, his thoughts resolved, and stood up.

"I have to get back home. Billy is having a difficult time with all of this, and I need to check on him." He hesitated. "Will you call me as soon as there is any change? I just want to know that she's ok," Jacob added quietly. His usual anger wasn't present; he felt defeated.

"I will, Jacob. Please offer Billy our condolences again. Have you spoken to Sam yet?" I asked. He'd been concentrating on Bella and her condition, so I hadn't been able to detect the pack's feelings on the situation, and I needed an answer, to know if my family should be making alternative plans.

"Oh. The pack has decided that while we don't agree with it, it doesn't break the treaty...you bit her, but only after someone else had. She would have died - well, she kind of still did - but we understand that you were trying to save her...in your own way. We're not happy about it, but we won't take any action against you or your...family," he explained bitterly.

Nodding my head, I walked him to the door. He glanced at me once more, as he struggled with the idea of being courteous to me. "Thanks," he spat, and then he was gone. I sighed; at least he was _trying_ to be polite.

Following his departure, I carried Bella back upstairs to the comfort of our bed. As I sat beside her, stroking her hair, I hummed her lullaby as I waited for my family to come home. They returned shortly after Jacob left - they had been anxious with him in the house, and had stayed close enough so that they could hear him leaving.

I spent the rest of the day lying next to Bella, watching for any change. Although it was only day two, and that the process typically took three days, I was feeling completely helpless. We had never experienced anything like this, and in those quiet, empty hours, I couldn't help but worry that something was wrong. Was it possible to slip into a coma while changing? If so, would she remain like this permanently? What would I do then? I couldn't allow myself to believe that was possible; it would crush me. I had to stay strong and focused for Bella's sake.

Esme and Carlisle continually checked on us, their worry never ceasing; Carlisle spent the rest of his time in his study, pouring over materials, trying to figure out what could be happening to Bella. All the other members of my family checked in at least every couple of hours - all except Alice. Alice had taken to sitting directly outside my bedroom door - she never set foot inside the room. She still wasn't talking, and her thoughts were still a faint humming, her walls still intact. When she was there, Jasper would either sit with her, or come inside to speak with me. He and Emmett were pushing to start hunting Victoria; Emmett was practically going mad with revenge. Rosalie continually convinced him that it was up to me when we start the hunt, and I wasn't going anywhere until we were sure Bella was alright.

It was about three o'clock in the morning when I heard it. Alice. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice full of pain, accompanied by a crashing sound. Esme was sitting with Bella and me at the time, so I ran down the hall to see what had happened, practically colliding into Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle. We flew into her room, only to be hit with massive waves of anxiety coming from Jasper. Alice was thrashing around on the floor, grasping her head in her hands, and Jasper was trying to hold her, as the breeze from her broken window swept through the room, which had become victim to her outburst.


	8. Timing

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. Please don't hate me for this chapter - what I am doing is necessary for this story, so please just trust me - I repeat, it's _necessary_. Keep in mind that this will eventually include my ending to the series, and it's very necessary to portray Victoria a certain way, so again, hang in there with me, ok? **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously)_:

_EPOV_

_It was about three o'clock in the morning when I heard it. Alice. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice full of pain, accompanied by a crashing sound. Esme was sitting with Bella and me at the time, so I ran down the hall to see what had happened, practically colliding into Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle. We flew into her room, only to be hit with massive waves of anxiety coming from Jasper. Alice was thrashing around on the floor, grasping her head in her hands, and Jasper was trying to hold her, as the breeze from her broken window swept through the room, which had become victim to her outburst._

**Chapter 8: Timing **

**EPOV**

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked urgently, trying to remain calm.

Jasper was the one to respond. "I don't know - she was just sitting here, as quiet as she has been. Then she began to have a vision of some sort, and after it had passed, she was trembling. Before I could do anything, she started screaming and threw the lamp through the window. She just collapsed onto the floor after that, and I can't seem to calm her down. It's like she's in pain - I don't know what to do," he finished brokenly, gripping his wife's hand. He was lost, and the helplessness he felt washed over each of us.

Cautiously, but deliberately, I stepped forward, and knelt down on the ground next to them. "Alice - Alice, tell me what is wrong." She seemed to hear me, and the flailing and kicking ceased. She looked up at me desperately, but couldn't seem to find the words. Her eyes wide with panic, she looked directly into mine, and for the briefest moment the wall was let down. The images of the vision she'd just had hit me in full force. Shocked, I stumbled backwards. Then fury took over. I grabbed the closest thing I could find - Alice's prized dressing mirror - and hurled it against the wall, smashing it into a million pieces. Now I was the one screaming the string of profanities.

My family members were all silently demanding to know what was happening.

I turned to Emmett and Jasper. "I can't leave Bella now. Get the car and head to the airport. Get to Florida as fast as you can...I don't care what you have to do. That bitch is going after Renee. She's ahead of you; she just decided to board a plane, and she's closer to Florida than us. Jasper, we will take care of Alice. _Go_!"

Without hesitation, they flew into action. I didn't know if they'd make it in time; I could only hope for a miracle. How on earth would I tell Bella that she had lost her mother, too? I couldn't. They had to make it. The rest of my family stood in Alice's room, shocked into silence.

I turned my attention to Carlisle. "Please, start calling Renee's house. I don't care what you tell her, I'm sure you'll think of something - just somehow get her out of that house. We'll deal with the consequences later," I pleaded desperately, before focusing on Alice again. Carlisle nodded gravely in response before disappearing.

Alice had curled up into a ball on the floor, quiet again. Leaning over, I picked her up and set her on her bed. "Alice, thank you for letting me in enough to see that. I promise they will try their hardest to save her. Rosalie, will you stay here with her?"

"Of course, Edward. Go check on Bella," Rosalie replied softly. Even she could see the scale of the tragedy at stake here.

When I reached my room, Esme was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking Bella's hair. She had heard what I'd said in Alice's room, and if she were able to cry, there would have been tears streaming down her face. She understood the horror Bella would endure if she lost her mother.

"Will they make it in time, Edward?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered darkly. "Unless Alice has another vision, and willingly lets me see it, we won't know until either Carlisle reaches her, or until Jasper and Emmett call."

Carlisle tried relentlessly, dialing every few minutes, but he could not reach anyone, not even an answering machine. It made me recall how Bella had always spoke of her mother as being 'technologically challenged,' and wondered if Renee had simply switched the machine off by mistake. What a horrible mistake it could end up being...

Five hours later we had an answer. Rosalie quietly entered my room. "Edward, I think you should go to Alice - something has changed with her. I'll sit with Bella."

Within seconds, I reached Alice's room, and when I entered, Alice was rocking back and forth in a highly agitated state. I walked to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Alice?" She leaned over and rested her head against my chest. Momentarily, the walls lowered again, and as Alice silently communicated her message, I covered my face with my hands. Carlisle and Esme were expectantly standing at the edge of the room, waiting to hear the news.

"Renee and Phil are dead. She got there first, and waited for them to return home," I reported icily.

My parents gasped in horror, and Rosalie cursed under her breath from my room. This was an absolute nightmare.

My eyes flashed angrily as I met my parents' gaze, my expression fierce. "She has taken everything from my Bella. She has taken her father, her mother, and her stepfather. I do not know how or when, but I will end this. I will make her wish that she had as easy a death as Riley did." At my words, the resolve formed in my parents' thoughts. They would be right at my side when the time came. No one does something like this to our family. No one.

As if to confirm my thoughts, my father nodded, silently conveying one message to me. "_We protect our family. Bella is a part of that family._"

This is how we started the third day of Bella's transformation, the day we expected her to wake up: with the knowledge that we would have to inform her of the deaths of the rest of her family.

The day went on...we were all quiet since Alice's last vision, most of us lost in our emotions. I waited, and waited some more. Nothing happened. Bella lay as still and quiet as ever.

I had called Emmett earlier and told him the news, but asked them to continue on to Renee's house and get whatever they could from it that might mean something to Bella - photos, things of that nature. We also had to make sure that Victoria had disposed of the bodies, but I didn't voice that aloud - Emmett and Jasper knew as much.

It was late afternoon, and I was beginning to get beyond anxious waiting for Bella to wake. I sat next to her, pleading. "Bella, love, please wake up. Please, Bella. I have to know that you're all right. Please, love." Nothing.

How much more of this I could I take? My mind began to race with horrifying thoughts. I briefly wondered if a head scan would work on someone changing, and contemplated ways to sneak Bella into the hospital so I could check for brain activity. Carlisle would never allow it, though. Perhaps I would just purchase the equipment myself. Ludicrous ideas along these lines began to occupy much of my thinking. If I had to wait much longer, I feared I would lose my mind.

Esme came up for a while, and tried to convince me to take a break, maybe go hunting. I refused adamantly, saying I wouldn't leave Bella's side, so she stayed with me. Carlisle checked in many times as well, but there was nothing to report. Eventually dawn came, signaling the beginning of day four, and as Bella remained unconscious, my despair deepened.


	9. Hope

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and enjoying this story. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 9: Hope**

**EPOV**

Carlisle came up to see me around noon. My position had not changed - I was still on the bed next to Bella, with my legs curled up to my chest, staring at the wall. The pained expression on my face said it all - I looked defeated.

"Edward, are you all right?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

I hesitated. "What have I done? What if she just stays in this state forever? Should I have let her die instead? At least she would be at peace now. Instead, she's stuck somewhere between life and death, and as far as I know, there's no way to help her."

Carlisle sighed. "Edward, we know that what you did was fairly risky, but would you honestly rather have let her die and not take this chance? Besides, there is still time. Just be patient, and keep hoping. It's only been four days, and she went through some very traumatic things before slipping into unconsciousness. Time will tell," he said softly. Before leaving the room, he squeezed my arm reassuringly, glancing at Bella once more. He wasn't completely fooling me by hiding his thoughts - there was concern in his eyes when he looked at her.

I was in the same position that I had been in when Carlisle left my room, when, somewhere around three o'clock, soft footsteps crept toward my room. My door slowly creaked open. It was Alice, but her mind was still quiet. She slowly entered, carefully looking at Bella.

"Alice?" I said warily. She turned her face toward mine, and her eyes seemed calmer, softer.

"Bella will be awake soon, Edward," Alice whispered.

Shock and elation rocked through my system as I sat up straight, desperately grasping the edge of the bed. "When? How much longer?"

"I see her eyelids starting to flutter in about ten to fifteen minutes," she said softly.

"Alice? Are you alright?" I asked, concerned, my gaze flickering between my sister and Bella, watching for any signs of movement from my love.

She half smiled at me. "I will be."

My focus returned fully to Bella. I was incredibly anxious, knowing she would be opening her eyes soon. It felt as though my heart would explode, if it were possible. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie appeared then, having heard Alice's announcement.

"Is it true? She's going to wake soon?" Esme whispered, looking almost as frantic as I felt.

"Yes, it won't be long now," Alice replied.

Carlisle stepped forward cautiously. "Alice, are you all right now? What happened to you?"

Fierce sadness crossed Alice's features. "When I saw the first vision of Bella being bit, I was horrified. I thought we'd be too late. She was so weak...Then, after you left, Edward, I had another vision, this one of Charlie. First, it was of him deciding to stop at home to pick up some paperwork he'd left behind - he had been patrolling near his house. Then I saw Victoria hurting Bella, breaking her arm, when suddenly it changed again... Charlie thought someone was trying to rob their house, and he assumed that in the process of the robbery they had run into Bella. He thought they were going to kill her so there wouldn't be any witnesses to the robbery. Then Victoria decided she could torment Bella even more by killing her father in front of her, slowly. I saw what Victoria did to him, and Bella was right there, lying on the ground, forced to watch every unimaginable second of it. And Charlie...poor Charlie..." her expression revealed the burden she had been carrying, and the terrible loss that she felt.

As the walls once blocking me from her mind were let down, the horror that Alice had seen flashed through my mind. I saw everything that she saw, and everything that Bella had gone through, including what had happened to Charlie. My head spun, and I felt sick from the onslaught of emotions.

Alice continued, "I could see the tremendous pain Bella was in, both physical and emotional. Seeing it all happen...I felt such horrible guilt. Guilt for not being able to see any of this in time to stop it. It felt like I was to blame. She was so close to death... I saw her crawl away, into the forest, and I knew Edward would find her. Then I saw Edward bite her, but she became completely still after that. I was afraid she was going to die - and I knew that if she did, Edward, you would never make it. You wouldn't want to live without her, and you would find a way to end your existence.

"I would lose a brother and a sister, all because I couldn't see these things happening early enough to prevent them. I knew that if Bella didn't die and managed to change, she would very likely blame and resent me for not being able to stop this - for not being able to save Charlie. I realize that may still happen, but knowing that she will live, I will find a way to deal with it. I just couldn't deal with losing one of you, not to mention both."

Alice paused, thoughtful. "Ever since that last vision of Edward biting Bella, I haven't been able to see anything more about her future up until a few minutes ago, when I saw her begin to awaken. Not being able to see Bella's future had me fearful that she would stay in this state forever. Then after having that vision of what happened to Renee and Phil...once again, I had been outsmarted, and I felt racked with guilt - I had let Bella down yet _again_. I felt so responsible...I still do. What Bella's going to have to go through..." she trailed off, delicately shuddering.

"Now that I know she's going to survive, I can accept whatever comes with that, whether she hates me or not. I just wanted her to live," Alice explained softly. She glanced up at Carlisle. "Why do you think I stopped seeing her until now? Why couldn't I see her waking up before this?" she asked quietly, distressed.

"I'm not sure, Alice...there are a lot of things that are unusual about this...The only rational explanation I can come up with is that her body did not recognize what was happening to her until it was complete. A sort of denial, perhaps. There are countless possibilities, as we know that your visions are rather enigmatic," Carlisle explained, uncertain.

"Alice, dear, Bella could never hate you. It will be hard for her to understand everything, but we will all work that out together, as a family. You know she loves you," Esme murmured, reaching out, embracing Alice.

Nine minutes had gone by. I was counting in my head, listening to Alice, and focusing on Bella. This had to be the longest nine minutes any one had ever endured.

"Edward, do you want us to leave? If you want to be alone with her when she wakes up, we will understand," Esme said.

After thinking through the options for a moment, I decided. "I don't mind if you stay, we've all gone through this together. However, if you don't want to stay, you don't have to." My family had been waiting for this too - it would be too selfish to ask them to leave.

No one left, but they all backed up a little, giving me more space. Alice crept behind everyone else, mostly hiding herself. She wanted to stay, but was afraid of upsetting Bella. Everyone's thoughts swam through my head, offering encouragement and support while we waited.

Eleven minutes. I was watching her face closely for any movement when I saw it happen. Those beautiful eyelids started fluttering softly; I held my breath.


	10. Awakening

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this moment - I hope I've done it justice, and that you're all happy with it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously):_

_Nine minutes had gone by. I was counting in my head, listening to Alice, and focusing on Bella. This had to be the longest nine minutes any one had ever endured._

_"Edward, do you want us to leave? If you want to be alone with her when she wakes up, we will understand," Esme said._

_I thought for a second. "I don't mind if you stay, we've all gone through this together. However, if you don't want to stay, you don't have to."_

_No one left, but they all backed up a little, giving me more space. Alice crept behind everyone else, mostly hiding herself. She wanted to stay, but was afraid of upsetting Bella._

_Eleven minutes. I was watching her face closely for any movement, when I saw it happen. Those beautiful eyelids started fluttering softly; I held my breath._

**Chapter 10: Awakening**

**EPOV**

"Bella, can you hear me? Bella, love, open your eyes, I'm right here," I spoke softly, from where I was sitting next to her pillow.

She took an incredibly deep breath, like she was getting ready to stretch the way she used to when she would wake up from her night's sleep. Her forehead crinkled a bit, as if she were thinking about something. I was becoming more and more impatient.

Suddenly she sat straight up in the bed, looking around wildly. Everyone in the room gasped, their thoughts full of shock and confusion at her appearance. I couldn't see her face - I didn't understand what was going on.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Bella roared, her fists gripping the twisted sheets.

"Bella, Bella calm down! Who? Who are you looking for?" I asked frantically.

Her head shot around, and as she met my gaze evenly, I almost fell over in shock. Her eyes were not the vibrant crimson we were expecting - instead they were the most piercing, sharpest shade of gold, just like the rest of ours were when our thirst was completely satisfied. I couldn't understand this; all newborns have bright red eyes. The only way to turn them gold was to abstain from human blood, as we do, and feed from animals. I was speechless. The rest of my family felt much the same, and just continued to stare, trying to take in the scene before them.

"VICTORIA...WHERE IS SHE?!" Bella screamed again, fury ringing in her voice. She began to move, like she was going to get out of bed. I had to get her to calm down.

Grasping her arms gently, I looked directly into her eyes. "Bella, please, calm down. You've been unconscious for four days. We will discuss Victoria in a while. Right now, we all just need to make sure you are all right, love," I murmured, glancing pointedly over my shoulder at the rest of my family. Her eyes followed my gaze, as she seemed to notice their presence for the first time. The sound of my voice calmed her slightly. Her muscles relaxed a little, so I let her go. She was still for a moment, then before any of us could react, she flew out of the bed and was down the stairs, and out the front door.

We all ran after her, but when we reached the front porch, we stopped. She had collapsed to the ground in the front yard, sobbing, only without actual tears. Sheer devastation washed over me as I watched my love fall apart. I motioned for everyone to stay back, and slowly approached her.

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath. I felt so rested, how long had I been asleep? As my mind began to focus, images, horrible images, started rushing through my head. Instantly, I knew the things I was remembering were real - it hadn't been a dream. Charlie. My sweet, loving father was gone forever. I remembered the entire thing - I would never forget the look on his face as he uttered, "Goodbye, Bella." Another image flew across my mind - being bitten. Twice. Edward had saved me, which meant...I must be a vampire, which in turn, meant one thing. I was now strong enough to kill Victoria. I had newborn strength. I wouldn't rest until I found her and made her pay for what she did. Fury tore through me in ways I didn't know possible.

I sat up abruptly, thrashing around in desperation. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Edward seemed confused, and was asking me who I meant. I looked him directly in the eyes before screaming her name in answer. "VICTORIA - WHERE IS SHE?!"

Surely of all people he would understand my urgency. He seemed shocked, and as I looked at the rest of the Cullens, they all wore similar expressions. How could they not think I would want revenge? Didn't they understand what had happened? I had to get out of here. Edward seemed to be trying to calm me down. I tried to stop for a moment, not wanting to upset him, but it wasn't working - another surge of rage ripped through me. I had to find her. It was the only thing I could think about.

I jumped from the bed and ran down the stairs and out of the house with such speed it shocked me. When I reached the yard, I looked around frantically, and that's when it hit me - I had no idea how to find her. Was she even still alive, or had the Cullens already taken care of her? A restlessness deep inside of me told me otherwise, but I still had no idea what to do about it. How...pathetic. Here I was, a strong newborn vampire, and the only thing I desired was to avenge my father's death, and I didn't even know how. My father. Gone. My mother, who I would never get to say good-bye to - after all, I couldn't go visit her now that I wasn't human anymore - she'd know too easily that something was _very_ was as if I had run into a brick wall, and the reality of it encompassed me as I collapsed to the ground. Despair crippled me. I cried desperately, but it was different - my whole body shook with tearless sobs. There were soft, slow footsteps approaching me, and I automatically tensed.

"Bella..." Edward softly spoke my name. He sounded scared. His hand touched me lightly as he reached for my shoulder. I felt ridiculous. He must think I'm some kind of deranged psychopath, running from them as I had, only to end up in a useless heap on the front lawn.

Regardless, I decided that it didn't matter - I needed him. As I turned abruptly and threw my arms around him, the tearless sobs still forced their way through. His tension eased slightly as I embraced him. I felt his breath in my hair, and for a second it felt like everything would be ok. For a second. Then I remembered Charlie, and I lost control again.

"Charlie..." I whimpered, clinging to his chest. Edward gathered me up in his arms, and carried me back into the house, whispering softly, "Ssshhh, Bella, it will be all right."

He took me into the living room and sat on the couch, holding me in his lap, rocking me back and forth. I sobbed for what seemed like forever. My fists clung onto the front of his shirt as I tried to erase the images flying through my mind. He pulled me closer, holding my head tightly, instinctively wanting to protect me. He ran his fingers through my hair, murmuring to me, trying to soothe me. After a while, I fought for composure, and managed to calm down some.

When I pulled back from him, I looked around and saw that the rest of the family had disappeared.

"Where d-did everyone g-go?" I asked through broken sobs.

He reached out, gently tracing his fingers along my cheekbone. "They are giving you some privacy. They know how hard this is for you," he answered quietly, his expression unfathomable.

I sat there, not knowing what to say. It was like I was being continually smacked in the face, so many different emotions were running through me. Anger, grief, fear, anxiety, horror... My mind was working much faster than I was used to. Finally, I focused on the one thing I wanted to know so badly.

"What happened to Victoria? Is she dead?" I asked desperately.

A pained look crossed Edward's face. "No, Bella. Emmett and Jasper couldn't catch her. They did catch Riley though - the one that bit you. He's been...taken care of." Fury flashed across Edward's face, sending chills down my spine.

"Did _you_...?" I whispered. He knew what I wanted to know.

Edward paused, not seeming to want to answer. He finally looked at me, nodded his head once, and said, "Yes."

I didn't question him further. I didn't need to know the details of what he'd done to Riley; his expression alone made it clear it was not something he wanted to discuss, and I respected that. At the mention of Jasper and Emmett, I realized they'd been absent earlier, and wondered why they weren't with the rest of the family. "Where are Jasper and Emmett? I didn't see them here," I asked.

Edward hesitated again. I felt as though he were editing his thoughts. "They went out for a bit. They'll be back soon. They've been just as worried about you as the rest of us."

Oh. They must be hunting. Edward was looking at me strangely again. I waited, trying to keep control of my emotions, but after a couple of minutes of him just staring at me, I couldn't help myself.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him.

**EPOV**

I flinched as she accused me of staring at her. I felt guilty, but this was all so hard to comprehend, and I didn't want to push her. Her expressions were very confusing. One moment she looked furious, the next moment it looked as though she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

"Bella," I began, "do you remember anything of the past four days? Were you in pain?" This is what I was most fearful of, but I had to know.

She looked at me hesitantly, then dropped her gaze to her lap, her words soft as she explained her experience. "I remember the fire burning through me. It started to lessen slightly - I believe I was almost dead, it felt like I was floating. Then you bit me. There was pain, but only for a second. Right after you bit me, a cooling sensation rushed through my body, putting the rest of the fire out. It was such a relief from all of the pain. I don't remember much after that, except that I felt mostly like I was swimming in a body of cool water. It was...comforting," she finished, her brow creasing.

Her explanation disturbed me, and I stared back at her, speechless. This was absurd - I'd never heard of such a thing. It was like her transformation had been a _positive _experience...impossible. Not that I didn't believe in the impossible anymore. No, that had changed the moment I saw her eyes. How was it possible for them to be gold? I looked over at my Bella again, fully taking in her new appearance. Aside from the eyes, she looked much the same as she used to, just as beautiful. Yes, her skin was paler, but she had been so light to begin with that it was not as noticeable as one might think. Her hair was shinier, more lustrous. Of course her teeth were perfectly straight and white. Her facial features were a bit more defined, maybe a bit sharper. From what I could see of her arms, they looked just as small and delicate, but there were clearly defined muscles in them now. She was just as perfect to me as she was before, only now she was mine for eternity.

"Edward, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Bella asked, self-conscious. I had been staring at her again and had been too quiet. It had obviously worried her.

"Everything is fine, Bella," I said, pulling her hand up to my lips, softly kissing it. "I'm just relieved to have you with me. Do you want to talk about what happened?" Unsure of where her mind was at this point, I thought it best to let her take the lead.

The vast display of emotions continued to cross her features. I wanted to just pull her into me and never let her go, but we had to start to deal with this. Her first question was not a surprise to me.

"Well, I do want to know what I can do to find Victoria." She looked into my eyes, and I felt her rage as she said, "Edward, I won't rest until I know that she ceases to exist."

"Bella, we _will_ find her. Trust me. There is not a member of this family that doesn't want to take her life. Please don't worry. We'll come up with a plan, love."

She looked confused. "Isn't Carlisle or Esme upset by that idea?"

I understood. Bella knew how compassionate Carlisle and Esme were, and how against any form of violence they were. She was worried that they would think less of her for wanting revenge. It was difficult not to chuckle as I responded.

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme, along with every member of our family, have thought of countless ways they would like to see Victoria meet her end. I would know," I said, lightly tapping my forehead. "They really do think of you as one of their children. Humanity seems to be absent in this case."

Her forehead creased slightly as she processed this information, and I waited for her to continue.

"Well...I would like to know what story has been told to explain my disappearance and Charlie's death. Does my mom know yet? Is she ok? What about Jake and Billy? Billy and my dad were so close..." Bella trailed off. I could tell she wasn't done yet, so I waited. Finally, she whispered, "I also want to know what happened to my father's body." Her forehead crinkled with pain as she spoke, and the sobbing began again. I pulled her into me and held her until she quieted.

I took an unnecessary deep breath. Earlier, I had decided to try to wait a while before telling her about Renee and Phil. It would be too much. I felt awful keeping it from her, but I had to keep her sanity in mind. Starting with her first question, I fully explained what we had done to cover up the situation, and what we had done with Charlie's body. She leaned forward, clinging to me as I spoke. My heart broke repeatedly for her, but she insisted I continue, so I did. It seemed very important to her to know that Charlie had at least had a decent burial. I even explained that Carlisle had taken care to clean Charlie up, and changed him into his favorite flannel shirt and jeans before burying him.

"Bella, Carlisle wasn't sure what the right thing to do was, so if you disagree with what we've done, we can...move him," I said uncertainly.

Bella sat back, seemingly fighting with her emotions again. After taking a deep breath, she replied, "No, I like that he's close by. I can't deal with it yet, but I will eventually want to go see his grave." She took another breath, her body shaking. This was immensely difficult for her, and it was devastating that I couldn't ease her burden.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, unsure of whether to continue or not. She sighed heavily, and met my gaze.

"Yes, please continue," she answered solemnly.

I went on to explain my conversation with Jacob, and also how Jacob had been here to see her.

"He came here?" Bella asked uncertainly.

"Yes," I answered, trying to gauge her expression. She seemed confused, but moved on.

"What happened when he left? Am I never to see him again either, now that I'm a vampire?" Bella asked.

"He asked that I call when you wake up, to let him know you're all right, which I will do later. As far as never seeing him again, I don't know. I suppose that's mostly up to him...and you. He said that Billy is having a difficult time with this. He and your father were the best of friends, as you well know," I answered truthfully.

She sadly nodded her head, thinking. "And my mom? Has she heard?"

I sighed. Avoiding the topic was one thing, but lying about it would be deplorable, and I wanted her to know she could trust me, which left only one real option. I had to tell her. I truly wished I could read her mind right now more than ever before. It was horrible not being able to tell how fragile she was, if she could handle it. How was I supposed to do this? I couldn't bear to see how this would affect Bella, but I couldn't stand to keep it from her anymore - it wasn't fair to her.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," I said, pausing. "I wanted to make sure you were all right, but I'm not left with much of a choice here. I don't know how to say this, but I honor you far too much to keep it from you," I broke off.

"What is it?" Bella whispered. It was obvious something was wrong.

"Something has happened to your mother." I paused. She continued to study me, when suddenly she gasped and collapsed back onto the couch.

"Bella, are you all right? Bella?" I panicked, unsure of what to do.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with fear. "Please, no. Please, please, please, _NO_," she whispered. "She said she would go after my mom..." Bella broke off, as she looked to me to prove her fears wrong.

Taking a deep breath, I reached out to take her hand, looked her in the eyes, and spoke softly. "I'm sorry, love. We tried, but we were too late."

The confirmation hit her hard; her body slumped. She glanced back up at me, as if from a distant world. "My mother?"

I nodded slowly.

"Phil?"

I nodded again. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I murmured, despair for my love filling every square inch of me.

The look of sheer horror on her face could have stopped my heart if it were possible. Then she curled up in a ball, closed her eyes, and silently shook with tearless sobs. I tried to pull her closer, but she wouldn't move. Instead, I picked her up, carried her to my room, and tried to comfort her until she could work through this new grief. It was the only thing that I could do.

Esme joined me at one point, although I'm not sure Bella realized any of us were there with her.

When she finally began to move, it was just the two of us again. She slowly began to uncurl herself, and looked up at me with a deeply troubled expression. I spoke before she could.

"Believe me, I know Bella. All of us know. You don't need to waste one more second of your time worrying about Victoria - it will be taken care of. There will be retribution." I paused. "Are you going to be all right, love? What can I do?" I was desperate to ease her pain.

"Eventually I'll be ok. It's just so strange - I feel so upset, and so much grief, but it feels like all of this happened years ago...it's hard to understand it. I knew that someday when I would join you in immortality, I would have to say good-bye to my parents, but at least they would have lived on. I'm horrified that my mom and Phil had to die the way they did, like Charlie, all because of me. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that. They were good people, Edward. It's not right," she said quietly.

"I know Bella, but it's not your fault, and you need to realize that," I replied, trying to get through to her.

"Either way, I don't know that I'll ever be able to accept it..." she trailed off, pain overcoming her features again.

I reached out to pull her to me, to hold her, to comfort her.

Eventually, at one point, she pulled slightly away. She glanced at me, then began studying the floor before she spoke.

"Edward?" Bella began. "Why did you do it? Why did you save me? I thought you were still struggling with me becoming like you."

I hadn't been expecting this question. There had been no question in my mind that I would act to keep her when faced with her impending death, so it seemed simple to me. Obviously it wasn't as clear to her. Did she wish that I hadn't saved her? Did she wish that I had let her die? Despair washed over me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I acted very selfishly - I thought I was going to be too late. By the time I reached you, you were almost gone. The entire time I was driving to your house, I knew that if _anything_ could be done to save you, I would do it without doubt or question. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, not after having lost you once before. I thought this is was what you would want. It wasn't the way I wanted it to happen, but when faced with the alternative, I had to do it. I'm sorry if I was mistaken. Will you ever forgive me?" I was afraid to look her in the eyes.

Silence. This was worse than hell. My eyes darted to hers, and she was staring at me with the oddest expression on her face; was it disbelief?

"Edward, do you think I'm upset with you for saving my life?" she asked incredulously.

"Well...yes," I answered truthfully. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not upset. I would do anything to always be with you. You were right, it is what I wanted. I agree, the circumstances were...undesirable," her face contorted with pain again, "but I have always wanted to be able to be with you for eternity, and now I will be. Thank you for saving me."


	11. Questions

**A/N: Thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review, I love reading them!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously):_

_EPOV_

"_Edward, do you think I'm upset with you for saving my life?" she asked incredulously._

"_Well...yes," I answered truthfully. "Aren't you?"_

"_Of course I'm not upset. I would do anything to always be with you. You were right - it is what I wanted. I agree, the circumstances were...undesirable," her face contorted with pain again, "but I have always wanted to be able to be with you for eternity, and now I will be. Thank you for saving me."_

**Chapter 11: Questions**

**EPOV**

Relief flooded through me. At least this was one thing we could be happy about - we would always be together. I pulled her to me, gently kissing the top of her head. "You're welcome, Bella. Nothing on this earth could have stopped me."

We sat together like that for a few minutes, then she pulled back a bit. She seemed to be struggling with something. I waited again, not wanting to push her.

Finally, she whispered so softly that even I could barely hear her. "Why didn't Alice see me? Why didn't she see what was going to happen?" Bella asked, as she stared at her hands in her lap.

This question did not surprise me. Actually, I had been waiting for it. Cautiously, I began to explain to her what we had found out about how Victoria had managed to find a way to get around Alice's visions.

"So she would continuously change her mind to make it seem like she hadn't made a decision?" Bella asked.

"Yes...it's confusing." I tried to explain to her in more detail how it could work, then asked if it made any sense.

"Kind of..." Bella paused. She seemed to thinking about something. "Actually, I remember Victoria and Riley arguing about this after he had bitten me. She said something about how it had been hard enough for her to make it seem like she kept changing her mind, and Riley said something about staying far enough away that nobody would sense him there when I was dropped off. They hadn't planned on me coming home while they were there...she was so mad at Riley for being overconfident. She said she'd been creating an army of newborns to kill me," she added slowly.

"_What?_ An army of newborns? Are you serious?" Rage tore through me, and I fought to maintain myself.

"Edward?" Bella sounded scared, upset. The mere sound stopped my reaction instantly. She needed me right now - I had to get better control of my emotions. As I ran my hands through my hair, I took a deep breath, and turned back to face her.

"Forgive me Bella, I'm just feeling a little overprotective of you," I said, with a trace of the crooked smile she loved so. Understanding crossed her features, and she leaned back into me. "We will take care of her, Bella. You don't need to worry about that."

"I know we will, as I have every intention of doing most of the work," she replied with a look of certainty. It was best to not argue with her for now...she had enough to deal with.

"Anything else on your mind?" I prompted gently, wanting to make sure she asked everything she needed to.

She wanted to know what had happened to her mother's body, and Phil's as well, so I explained to her where Emmett and Jasper really were. Carlisle had spoken to them, and they had not found either of the bodies. I apologized to her for the fact that she wouldn't have a place to properly mourn them, like Charlie. Bella just continued to lean against me, silent. Eventually, she took a deep breath, and pulled back again, looking up into my eyes.

"Edward?" she hesitated. When she looked up at me with such sadness in her eyes, my heart ached. "Does the rest of the family resent me? Obviously, this whole situation was a bit of an exposure risk. I'm wondering if they hate me for almost ruining everything for them. I will go somewhere else if they don't want me here..." Her expression displayed the extent of loss she felt at the thought of that. Surely she was thinking to herself that she didn't have anywhere else to go.

Right on cue, Carlisle and Esme appeared at the edge of my room.

**BPOV**

Where else would I actually go? I had no idea, but I didn't want to be a burden, or a source of tension for these people that I loved so much. I looked up, sensing something.

Oh crap. I should have known by now they would have heard me. If I could have blushed, I would have turned a ridiculous shade of scarlet.

Edward glanced up at his parents, and then back at me. "Would you be comfortable if we all went back down to the living room so we can talk?" Edward asked me.

"Ok..." I answered shyly.

After we were downstairs, Edward led me to the couch. Carlisle was the first to speak. "Bella, please do not think for a second that any of what you just said could be true. I'm sorry - we weren't eavesdropping, but it's difficult to _not_ hear most things in this house. When we heard you express this particular concern, we had to step in. You will always be welcome here, Bella, as you are part of our family. You were a part of us even when you were still human. We are not concerned about a risk of exposure, as I can assure you, we handled things meticulously." A wave of sadness crossed his face. "We are used to this type of thing by now."

Esme slowly approached me, her face full of concern. "Bella, are you all right? Please, believe everything that Carlisle said, nothing could be more true. You are like a daughter to me - you have been for some time now," she said, smiling softly. "I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain, Bella. I'm sure that you feel as if you've been torn apart," she whispered.

This made me start sobbing all over again. I really couldn't get used to this whole crying without tears thing; it was the oddest feeling. This family was so good to me, what did I ever do to deserve such love?

Esme leaned over, pulling me up into an embrace. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and thanked her and Carlisle both.

"Of course, Bella, anything you need, anytime. All you have to do is ask," Esme replied softly.

I let go and leaned back into the couch. Edward reached over and took my hand in his.

Edward glanced at me, then glanced over at Carlisle. They had the look of silent communication, and I wondered what Carlisle had said to Edward.

"Bella, Carlisle heard a bit of our conversation earlier, and he would like to ask you some questions. Do you feel up to it?" Edward asked me gently.

"Um, sure," I replied, unsure of what he wanted to talk about.

Carlisle walked over to a chair that was facing the couch, and sat down. Esme stayed close to me, and sat on the couch on my other side.

Carlisle seemed to be thinking. Finally he started to speak. "Bella, I heard you say that before Edward bit you, the venom from Riley was causing the fire sensation we are all familiar with, is that correct?" I nodded in response. "What did you say happened when Edward bit you?" he continued.

I went on to explain again about the cool sensation that had rushed through my system after his teeth broke my skin, completely extinguishing the fire. Carlisle reached his hand up and rubbed his forehead. "And there was no more pain at all after that?" He seemed perplexed. I had personally been glad there hadn't been any more pain.

"No, I just felt cool...like I was floating in water. It was comforting," I finished.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, their silence beginning to worry me.

"No, at least I don't think so, Bella. I've just never, in all my years, heard of anything like this. For that matter, I've never _seen_ anything like this..." Carlisle trailed off, glancing at me, the last part barely a whisper.

I looked at Edward. "What does he mean? What's wrong with the way I look?" Paranoia began to mount. It would be my luck that instead of beauty being enhanced after conversion, my freakishness would be amplified instead. Edward could see my panic growing.

"It's nothing Bella, you're more beautiful than ever, love. It's just...your eyes. Esme, could you pass me that mirror from the table? Thank you." He held the small, decorative mirror out to me, and I reluctantly took it. Were they so horrified by my red eyes that it was disgusting to them? I couldn't help it - it would take time for them to turn to the topaz they were accustomed to.

As I looked into the mirror, shock registered across my face. My eyes weren't red at all. They were the perfect shade of gold...the same gold I'd seen Edward's eyes turn immediately after returning from hunting. I continued to study myself in the mirror, deciding that I liked what I saw. It was still me, but a bit more glorified. I turned back to Edward.

"How are my eyes this color? I thought they would be crimson," I wondered.

Edward paused before he answered. "We really don't know Bella, it's a shock to us, along with what happened to you during the change."

Carlisle spoke next. "Bella, I don't have an answer for you. I'll need to think on this for a while."

He glanced at Edward again, and Edward very discreetly nodded back. I was beginning to remember how irritating that could be.

"One more thing, Bella. There was some news this morning, and I feel you should know about it," Carlisle began. He explained to me that the police had found the 'evidence' left behind at Charlie's house, and although we were both presumed dead, they were leaving the investigations open for further review, and we were both listed as missing. I was guessing that the Forks police department wasn't quite ready to admit to the loss of their favorite Chief. Aside from that, this meant that nobody was planning any type of memorial service yet. He went on to explain that the Florida police had confirmed Renee and Phil's deaths. He didn't explain the details, and at this point I didn't think I wanted to hear them. There would be a small memorial service for my mother and Phil in Florida, and he apologized that we wouldn't be able to attend, for obvious reasons. I leaned against Edward, burying my face in his chest.

Just then I heard something outside...footsteps, on the front porch. I looked up slowly.

The door opened, and Emmett and Jasper walked in, and caught sight of us. They didn't seem surprised to see me awake, so I assumed someone had been in contact with them. I was too distraught to question them about my mother's house, so I didn't say anything. Emmett looked at Edward, clearly asking him something. Edward shook his head back and forth once. Jasper was the first to approach me. He seemed anxious about something.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you're awake. Welcome back. He reached forward and gently embraced me, which completely amazed me - Jasper always kept his distance from me. Then I remembered that my blood was no longer causing him discomfort.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said quietly.

He smiled slightly, then turned and flew up the stairs, probably looking for Alice. I would wait a while before I asked for her. I wanted to give them their time together. His anxiety made sense to me now - obviously he missed her after being away. After everything these people had done for me, the least I could do was be patient.

Emmett was still standing by the front door. He looked like he was battling with some kind of emotion...this was very different than the goofy Emmett I was used to. He glanced back at Edward, then seemed to snap out of it. He flew over to the couch, slowing as he reached me. He leaned over and gently picked me up, pulling me into one of his giant bear hugs. "Glad to see you up and around, sis," Emmett said sincerely. I was again struck by the contrast to his usual joking self. When he called me his sister, I started sobbing again. I clung to him, and he just held me tighter. "You'll be alright, Bella. We'll catch that bitch," he murmured in my ear. As I began to calm, he gently set me back on the couch next to Edward, who looked touched by the emotional exchange that had transpired between Emmett and I.

"I'm going to go check on Rose, I'll talk to you later," Emmett seemed to be speaking directly to Edward. I wondered why. Maybe I was just looking too far into things.


	12. Unexpected Responses

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you are all still enjoying this story! Don't worry, as the story progresses, certain things will be explained - just hang in there. It may take a while...**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Responses**

**BPOV**

"I don't mean to interrupt, but something has just occurred to me," Carlisle said. "Bella, we really need to get you out to eye color may lead us to think otherwise, however, I really do think it's necessary that you drink. We should take care of that sooner rather than later. I don't want the thirst to get to be too much for you."

Edward spoke next. "Carlisle's right. I should have already thought of that, but with everything else... I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate, Bella. Would you like to go now?" Edward studied me uncertainly, waiting for an answer.

I thought for a moment. I hadn't even considered thirst since I woke up, there was so much more to deal with. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus, to determine how I felt. I thought about blood...about having to take the life of something, whether human or animal, to sustain me. It was sickening. Blood still sounded as disgusting to me as it had when I was a human.

"Eewww...I don't think so," I replied, my nose crinkling.

Silence. I was getting used to that response.

"Bella, I know it sounds strange, but everything will fall into place once your senses take over. It really _is_ necessary," Edward insisted.

"He's right, Bella. It may seem unappealing, but let me assure you, that will change once you start hunting. You'll adjust. You're just not used to the idea," Carlisle encouraged me. His expression revealed his disbelief. He looked so dumbfounded at my response that it made me self conscious.

Esme looked on silently, confusion upon her face. She hesitated, then asked, "Bella, aren't you thirsty?"

I tried to think about it again. Knowing my reaction was disturbing them, I tried to re-focus on my thirst. Again, I thought about blood. Ugh. I shook my head. "I am absolutely, in _no_ way, thirsty," I stated, and it was the truth. I didn't feel like I wanted anything.

Edward was concerned. "Bella, let's just go for a walk out back, and if you decide to try to hunt, fine, if not, that's all right too."

"Please, Edward. I'm fine, and I _really_ don't want to do that right now," I pleaded.

He couldn't stand my tone. "All right, Bella. We'll wait a little while longer, but if you start to feel thirsty, please tell me," he said, looking more uncertain than ever.

With a perplexed look, Carlisle said he needed to get back to some work in his study, and Esme followed him. They both gently hugged me before they left the room, letting me know to just ask if I needed anything. Great, they must think I'm some kind of vampire freak.

Edward sighed. "I have to make a phone call, Bella."

"Are you calling Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, I promised him that I would," he replied. I just nodded my head in response. He looked at me again, seeming to make sure it was ok, before he pulled out his cell and dialed.

**EPOV**

I waited to make sure that Bella seemed all right with me calling Jacob. She didn't protest, so I dialed his number.

"Hello, Edward. I assume you have news for me," Jacob answered bitterly. He had been dreading this call, as he knew it would mean that Bella was officially one of us.

"Yes, I do. Bella woke earlier today," I answered.

"And?" Jacob demanded.

"And...she has completed the change, if that is what you're alluding to," I answered. There was momentary silence on the other end.

"Is she ok? Mentally, I mean?" Jacob asked. His tone still held anger, but he was concerned as well.

"She will be. It will take time. She's dealing with a lot right now," I explained.

Jacob was quiet again. I waited, trying to be patient, when Bella interrupted my thoughts. "Edward, can I talk to him?"

I hesitated, not knowing what to do. I didn't want him to further upset her, but I didn't want to deny her request, either.

Jacob responded before I could decide. His voice was full of pain. "Did Bella just ask to speak to me?"

"Yes...but I am sure you can understand why I am hesitant," I replied.

"Why's that? Cause you think she'll regret you biting her cause she wants to be with me?" Jacob sneered into the phone. I fought to remain calm; Bella was watching.

"No, Jacob. She is just in a very fragile place right now."

"It's fine, don't hurt your brain trying to figure it out, bloodsucker. I don't know if I can handle this right now. Tell her I'll call your cell if I want to talk to her," he spat out, before hanging up.

As I shut my phone slowly, I looked at Bella. She looked hurt. "He's just not ready yet, Bella. He has to deal with this first. Please don't be upset."

She took a deep breath, and then looked at me. "I really didn't know what to expect, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, aren't we mortal enemies now?" Her voice had such a sarcastic tone to it, I could tell that she was clearly disappointed and hurt by Jacob's actions, which just further infuriated me.

It was approaching ten o'clock now, and I couldn't help but remember our usual routine. Bella would go take her shower, change into her pajamas, and we would lay in bed, holding each other, talking until she would drift off to sleep. Although I was quite sure sleeping was not a possibility anymore, I realized that she hadn't had time to get cleaned up, or change clothes. Esme had taken care of her and changed her clothes after we brought her here, to get her out of the bloody, muddy mess that she was covered in, but that was it, and it'd been four days. She was probably incredibly uncomfortable.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't think of this sooner. Would you like to take a shower and change clothes? You can use my bathroom. Esme collected some of your clothes from your room at Charlie's house. They're in my closet upstairs," I explained.

"Oh. Yes, I guess that does sound good. I'll be back," she said, as she left to go upstairs.

I leaned back against the couch, pinching the bridge of my nose. All of this was so overwhelming. There was barely time for me to reflect, when I heard two voices interrupting my thoughts - Jasper and Emmett. They were descending the stairs, ready to talk now that Bella was safely out of the room. Standing up, I motioned towards the back door, as I knew her hearing was far better now than it used to be. They nodded, and followed me outside. We ran about a quarter of a mile out, just to be sure. I knew whatever they had to say, Bella may not want to hear.


	13. Concealing Evidence

**A/N: Ok, don't freak out about this chapter. As I said before, certain things are necessary, and it's not like you don't already know Renee and Phil are dead, so it should be ok, right? *Sigh* I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously):_

_EPOV_

_"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't think of this sooner. Would you like to take a shower and change clothes? You can use my bathroom. Esme collected some of your clothes from your room at Charlie's house. They're in my closet upstairs," I explained._

_"Oh. Yes, I guess that does sound good. I'll be back," she said, as she left to go upstairs._

_I leaned back against the couch, pinching the bridge of my nose. All of this was so overwhelming. There was barely time for me to reflect, when I heard two voices interrupting my thoughts - Jasper and Emmett. They were descending the stairs, ready to talk now that Bella was safely out of the room. Standing up, I motioned towards the back door, as I knew her hearing was far better now than it used to be. They nodded, and followed me outside. We ran about a quarter of a mile out, just to be sure. I knew whatever they had to say, Bella may not want to hear._

**Chapter 13: Concealing Evidence**

**EPOV**

As we slowed, I turned to face my brothers. "Thank you both for trying. It's nobody's fault that we couldn't stop things in time, so you can both stop with the self-tormenting thoughts you're having," I said. Each of them had been incredibly upset and self-doubting since they had returned.

"You both heard and know that Victoria's figured out how to work her way around Alice. I know you both feel horrible for not being able to stop what happened in Florida, just as Alice feels horrible for not being able to see things here sooner. I sighed. "It's no one's fault. There was nothing we could do. I'm just as tormented, but Bella needs us now - _all_ of us. We have to put her first," I added, pausing as more waves of regret washed over me. "Jasper, I said stop it with the guilt!" It was oozing off of him. It's not that I didn't understand, but with worrying about Bella, and the thought of having to tell her about her mother, things were starting to overwhelm me.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I realize this is difficult for everyone. I'm glad to see that Alice is feeling better, but I can see from your thoughts that she is still worrying about Bella being mad at her. Neither of you, or anyone else, needs to feel guilty, all right? Now, what happened when you got to Renee's house?" I asked.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other. Now they were the ones looking sick. It was Jasper that spoke. "It's a good thing you had us continue on to Florida, Edward. It was like Victoria didn't care at all about the condition she left that place in. The only things she took care of were the bodies," he trailed off, glancing back at Emmett.

Emmett turned and walked away, grabbing a small tree as he went and hurling it into the air, his mind full of rage. When I returned my gaze to Jasper, he didn't say anything aloud, he just continued to stare back at me. The scene began to unfold in my mind...the scene they found when they arrived at Renee and Phil's house. I stepped back, shuddering at the sight.

Emmett and Jasper had entered the house through the back door, just to be careful - they didn't want to draw attention to themselves for obvious reasons. Immediately, they noticed the blood. It was everywhere. It was on the dining room table, it was on the kitchen counters, and there were blood shaped footprints scattered across the floor. Clearly, it had not been a quick kill. My anger flared as I thought of the horror Victoria had likely inflicted upon Bella's mother and stepfather.

My brothers' memories flashed through my mind, watching as they moved through the rest of the house. As they entered the living room, there were items scattered everywhere, a broken television, and more bloody footprints on the hardwood floors.

Then Jasper's mind switched channels. He showed me how Emmett had cleaned the house meticulously, removing all traces of blood, while Jasper had replaced the broken or ruined items in the house. It had been difficult being around so much blood, and I was even more grateful to them for taking care of it. Jasper met my gaze evenly.

"We took care of it; there's no trace left," he murmured. An image of a car flying abruptly off the edge of a steep hill, and erupting into flames flooded my mind. They had set it up to look like a car accident, and had taken extra precautions to make sure the car would explode upon impact.

As I nodded my head in acknowledgment, I exchanged one last look of horror with Jasper and Emmett, who had returned from the woods, still seething, before thanking them and returning to the house.

**BPOV**

The shower helped to calm me, even if only temporarily. After I dressed, I sat on the edge of Edward's bed, trying to decide what to do next. I still couldn't seem to focus - disturbing image after image flashed through my mind. What was strange was that even though it hadn't been long at all, I was starting to feel separated from my human life with my parents. My memories were still clear, but it was beginning to feel as if years had passed, not mere days. That was typical of vampires, but did it normally begin to happen so fast? It was a very odd sensation. I felt grief, but that grief was becoming numb as the hours passed. What wasn't fading at all was the anger, the pure hatred I had for Victoria...that seemed to be increasing.

Then there was Jacob, refusing to even talk to me. Would he ever accept my fate? Probably not.

I felt a rush of love and gratitude for Edward. He'd been so incredibly patient while I'd asked my questions. As is he could read my mind, he walked into the room, and sat by my side.

"Better?" he asked softly.

"A bit, thank you," I said. "What now?"

"Well, what would you like to do now? Do you want to talk more about . . . the situation?" he inquired patiently.

"Well, I have been wondering...where is Alice? Is she avoiding me?" I couldn't take it anymore - I had to ask. Normally Alice couldn't stay away from us, yet I hadn't seen her at all.

Edward's expression was strange, almost sad. "Bella, Alice is afraid you're upset with her," he began.

"Why on earth would she think that?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well," he hesitated. "She feels like it's her fault for not seeing what was happening in enough time to stop it," he said cautiously.

I stared at him. "Doesn't she understand what Victoria did? Hasn't anyone explained it to her?" I couldn't believe that no one would have shared this information with her, especially if she felt responsible.

"Of course, I told her Bella, but Alice is Alice. You know how much you mean to her, and how close she was to Charlie." He paused, making sure I was ok. After studying my expression, he continued. "No matter what I say to her, she's still worried."

"That's ridiculous. The one and only person I hold responsible for _any_ of this is Victoria. Alice couldn't have known that Victoria had figured out how to get around her visions. She's no more responsible for what happened than...my shoe is!" I frustratingly exclaimed, blurting out the first thing I saw.

Edward looked at me, apparently amused with my absurd outburst. He looked like he was about to comment, then seemed to decide against it.

"All right...well, since I don't want to get your _shoe_ into any more trouble, would you like to go see Alice?" he asked, clearly still trying not to laugh.

I ignored his comment. "Yes, if she won't mind," I replied.

"Let's go to her room - she's waiting for us," he said. Grinning, he reached out and gently took my hand.

When we reached Alice's room, the door was already open. I went in and saw Alice sitting on the bed, Jasper next to her. He smiled warmly, then lightly stepped to the door, excusing himself. Alice was motionless, staring at her hands.

"Alice?" I began. "I know what you think, and you're wrong. You have no fault in this." I waited for a response. She looked up at me fleetingly, her expression sad.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I failed you...and your entire family." She looked so heartbroken, I thought I might start sobbing all over again.

I walked over to the edge of her bed, and slowly sat down next to her, taking her tiny hands in mine. "Alice...please. You can't do this to yourself. If you could have prevented what happened, then you would have. This is _not_ your fault. Charlie would never want you to be this upset. Besides, I _really_ need my sister to help me through this."My words were sincere, as I truly meant every single one of them.

That seemed to strike a chord. "So, you really forgive me?" Alice asked, still gazing down at the bed.

"There was never anything to forgive. You really are like a true sister to me Alice, and Charlie thought so too," I replied softly.

As the words left my mouth, I suddenly felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Alice had leapt across the little space between us, and embraced me fiercely, sending us both flying across the room into the dresser.

Edward chuckled, and I turned to see what was so funny to him. Apparently, I had forgotten my vampire strength and automatically grabbed onto the dresser I was knocked into. It was horribly distorted; half of it remained intact, while the other half was reduced to sawdust, with Alice's clothes strewn about.

"Umm...sorry, Alice," I began.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I was beginning to think this whole room needed new furniture..." The light was coming back into my new sister's eyes, which made me feel relief for her. She reached out and embraced me again, this time softly. "I truly am sorry, Bella. If you ever need anything, you know I will be here there for you. I'm so glad Edward was able to save you. I don't know what I would have done without you." She looked up into my eyes, and I could see the extent of her despair reflected back at me - she was suffering too. I sighed deeply.

"Bella...are you ok? You've experienced so much loss. I've been so worried..." Alice trailed off.

I didn't know what to say - was I ok? My father, my mother, and stepfather were all dead, all because someone had wanted _me_ dead. I shook my head slowly, forgetting that Alice was waiting for me to say something.

"Bella...?" Alice softly interrupted my thoughts.

"I don't know, Alice. Maybe with time..." I answered as honestly as I could. I tried to explain to her how things felt clear but distant, how the feeling of loss was strong, but the anger was stronger. Then there were those moments when the feeling of loss was crippling, like when Edward had told me about my mom and Phil. It was so confusing, I probably didn't even make any sense.

"It'll be all right, with time," Alice said, as she held me again. "And remember, I'm always here, for anything."

"Thanks, Alice. I really am sorry about your dresser," I apologized again.

She waved her hand at me, dismissing my apology. "Edward and I already started throwing things out earlier, so I knew I'd be going shopping soon." She glanced at Edward, as something like embarrassment crossed her face. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know, Bella, you really should go hunting. It's just a good idea as a precaution," Alice began.

Not this again. "Thanks, but I'm good for now...maybe later," I replied. Or maybe not, I thought to myself. Ugh.

As it was the middle of the night now, Edward and I went back to his room and left the others to their thoughts. I personally thought that Edward was still having a difficult time remembering that I wasn't human anymore, and kept thinking I needed to rest.

I climbed up onto his bed and sat quietly. He put some soft, comforting music on and came over to sit with me. He seemed to sense that I just wanted time to think, and silently reached out to hold me. As I curled up against him, I let my thoughts go where they needed to. Memories, some happy, some sad, some horrifying, washed through my system. We stayed that way until dawn - sometimes in pure silence, sometimes with sobs rocking through me, but I was always being comforted by Edward, and that helped to ease my pain.

Chapter End Notes:

**A/N: About Victoria - you may wonder how she could stand being around the blood while she killed them - well, Victoria is messed up in this story. She's not exactly rational, and yes, the frenzy started when the blood spilled, but her hatred for Bella let her drag things out a bit. *Sorry for the grossness.* Oh, besides, she's had tons of experience turning newborns, so she's fairly adapted to being around blood by now. As for Emmett and Jasper cleaning it up, well Jasper was the one that left, so he could get the items that needed replacing. Emmett forced himself to do it, because it just had to be done. Please review. **


	14. Change of Heart

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please continue to review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously):_

_As it was the middle of the night now, Edward and I went back to his room and left the others to their thoughts. I personally thought that Edward was still having a difficult time remembering that I wasn't human anymore, and kept thinking I needed to rest._

_I climbed up onto his bed and sat quietly. He put some soft, comforting music on and came over to sit with me. He seemed to sense that I just wanted time to think, and silently reached out to hold me. As I curled up against him, I let my thoughts go where they needed to. Memories, some happy, some sad, some horrifying, washed through my system. We stayed that way until dawn - sometimes in pure silence, sometimes with sobs rocking through me, but I was always being comforted by Edward, and that helped to ease my pain._

**Chapter 14: Change of Heart**

**EPOV**

As the morning light began to filter through the window, I continued to gaze down at my Bella, who was lying in my arms. She was finally quiet. She was still awake, as our kind doesn't sleep, but I could at least hope she was possibly finding some peace. It had been a long night. Watching the constant array of emotions tear through her was unnerving. Over and over again, I had wished that there could be some way for me to help her, to soothe her. I kissed her hair often, whispered reassurances, and hummed her lullaby, trying to comfort her. At times, I wondered if she heard me at all. Nothing hurt me more than to see her suffer.

As the sun rose, hidden under the constant filter of clouds, I heard Alice approaching our room, her thoughts impatient. Before she could lift her tiny fist to knock, I murmured, "Come in, Alice."

Alice opened the door, peeking around the edge. "What are we going to do today?" she asked, trying to be reasonably calm. It had been irritating for her to give us our space and stay away all night.

"Hi, Alice," Bella murmured softly, as she sat up slowly. Her eyes were clearer this morning, not like yesterday, when she looked as though she were in a different world.

"Alice, I don't think we'll be doing much...I wouldn't get your hopes up," I replied, trying to politely let her know not to push.

"Please, Edward - it's not like I'm going to try to drag her off shopping or something - I _do_ have common sense, after all. Besides, I already ordered all my new furniture online. It'll be here in no time. I just wanted to spend some time with Bella...whatever we do," she added, looking hopeful.

Glancing back at Bella, I tried to assess her mood. "Would you like to go downstairs and see what the others are up to?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yeah...that sounds ok," Bella said.

When we got to the living room, naturally we found Jasper and Emmett playing a video game. They both glanced up, greeting us softly. Emmett ran over to Bella and gave her another gentle embrace, and Jasper smiled warmly at her. She looked happy to see them.

Esme came around the corner with Carlisle. They had been in his study, discussing all that has occurred. She also greeted Bella with a soft embrace, asking how her night had been.

"All right, thank you," Bella replied.

The thoughts of my family members all revealed their knowledge of the utter falseness of Bella's simple statement. Anyone who had been in this house last night knew that was far from the truth, but out of respect, they kept that to themselves. Bella, true to her nature, was trying to be brave and not let anyone worry about her. It was completely absurd.

Carlisle placed his hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella, do you need anything? Is there anything we can do for you, or anything you want?"

"If you're asking if she's ready to hunt, that would still be a 'no,'" I told him, slightly exasperated. Of course it was what he was worried about, but he didn't want Bella to feel insecure. He was just as confused over this whole anti-blood stance as I was.

Carlisle was perplexed. "Well...that was _one_ of my concerns, but I also just meant it as a general question, son."

"I'm fine, but thank you," Bella interrupted my thoughts. Everyone's silent reactions of confusion echoed in my mind, especially Jasper's - he had dealt with a lot of newborns, and he couldn't fathom her behavior. Thankfully, not one of them let these thoughts show in their expressions.

We were all about to start discussing individual plans for the day, when my phone rang. Stepping away from my family, not wanting to be rude, I answered. "Hello?"

"Yeah, blood - Edward," a familiar voice started.

I sighed. "Yes, Jacob, what do you need?"

Now it was his turn to sigh. He became more agitated, if that were possible. "Look, something's happened, we need to talk to one of you. Immediately," he stated.

"What's happened?" I inquired, concerned.

"Not now. Meet me at the boundary line in a couple of hours, ok?" he demanded.

"All right, I can do that. I'll see you then, Jacob." I started to hang up.

"Wait - also, I've decided I want to talk to Bella. Put her on the phone."

I immediately went to the door, swiftly stepping outside.

"Jacob, I will let you speak to her if that is what she wants, but you need to know how difficult all of this has been on her. If you say anything to upset her, you will be sorry. She has been through enough, and I won't tolerate any idiocy on your part. Do you understand me?" I said through fierce, quiet whispers, not wanting Bella to hear.

"Listen, _leech_..._I'm_ not going to upset her. Put her on the freaking phone!" Jacob yelled.

I tried to keep my tone polite. "Hold on for a moment, Jacob."

Once back inside, I approached Bella. "Bella, Jacob is on the phone, and wishes to speak with you. Do you want to speak with him?" At my words, my whole family stopped talking.

"Oh, well - ok," she replied uncertainly.

I held out the phone to her, hoping that this would be the right choice.

**BPOV**

Huh. So now Jacob wanted to talk to me...that was fast. Maybe he just wanted to make sure I knew that the treaty rules applied to me, too. Like I didn't already understand that.

My apprehensive gaze rested on the phone in my hand. If he started yelling at me, it would send Edward over the edge. I hoped Jacob was mature enough not to call just for something like that.

As I took a deep breath, I raised the phone to my ear. "Jacob?"

I heard his breath catch. "Bells, is that you?" he sounded hesitant.

"Yeah, it's me." What else was I supposed to say?

"You sound so...normal," Jacob said, sounding confused.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, but yeah, my voice is pretty much the same. Would you feel better if we played some spooky music in the background or something?" I couldn't help the sarcasm - it had hurt when he refused to talk to me the other day.

He sighed. "Bells, I'm sorry. It's just so weird. I didn't mean to upset you by not talking to you, it's just everything is so overwhelming, and Billy..." he trailed off.

"Is Billy all right? I've been worried about him," I interrupted.

"Bella, you have enough to worry about. I'll take care of Billy," he said, much more seriously.

"Look, I'm calling because, well, now that you're what you are, you know that you can't come here," he began.

So it _was_ the treaty. Nice. "Jake, I know the rules. I'm not stupid, I'll stay off your land. You really didn't need to call me just to reiterate that point. Really, I've got it." I was irritated. It wasn't my friend calling, it was the werewolf, drawing lines between the mythical worlds.

"No, Bells - you don't understand. What I'm trying to say, is that I want to see you. I want to make sure you're ok. You just can't come here. Seeing you while you were still...changing...was strange - you seemed so much like you were before. I just want a chance to say goodbye, while you're awake. You don't have to be afraid, Bells, I would never hurt you."

I was surprised. Then I caught something else he had said. "'Goodbye?'" I asked.

"Well, it's not like we can't still talk - probably. But seeing each other will definitely not be as much of a possibility as it was before, you know..." He sounded conflicted. "Anyway, I thought maybe we could meet at the boundary line."

"You know that Edward will want to come with me, right?" I asked.

"I know, Bells. I actually need to discuss something with him anyway. I don't like him, but he was..._ok_ to me when you were - sleeping. Whatever," he replied.

"All right, when?" I asked.

"I told him a couple of hours," he said.

"Fine. We'll be there," I answered, and hung up.

Edward was watching me, as was the rest of his family, although they were trying to be more inconspicuous about it.

"I'm meeting Jacob at the boundary line today at two o'clock to talk. He said he needed to talk to you, too," I said to Edward.

"Bella, do you mind me being there? Yes, he wishes to speak with me as well, but I can call and rearrange that meeting if you would like me to," Edward said softly. He was trying to be fair, even though the idea of me meeting Jacob without him was obviously distressing.

"Actually, I'd like for you to be there. Even if you stay in the car, I'd like to have your support - your presence," I said truthfully.

"All right, then, I'll go with you," he said lightly, relief washing over his features.

We spent the next two hours doing various things. At first we watched the Emmett versus Jasper video game competition, but after a while, Emmett had broken most of the controllers. I spent some time alone with Esme in her studio, randomly discussing different types of art. I tried to pay attention to everyone as much as I could, but my mind was still elsewhere - lost in my emotions from last night. My mind kept drifting back to how much I had lost, but I did my best to keep it from everyone. Before I knew it, Edward had come into the studio, explaining it was time to go to meet Jacob.

As we approached the boundary line, nervousness rushed through me. I knew Jacob's reaction to the Cullens - what if he reacted the same towards me? How would I feel about that?

"Bella, Jacob wishes to speak with me, and I'm not sure what it's about. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to wait here while I go see?" he asked.

"No, I don't mind, Edward. I could use the time to prepare for this anyway," I half smiled at him.

"I'll be right back, love," he said softly, before exiting the car.

**EPOV**

I stood at the boundary line and waited. Jacob was just within trees, his thoughts irritated. He was assuming that I hadn't let Bella get out of the car. After another moment, he appeared, his expression full of disgust. "Why is Bella in the car? You won't let me talk to her now?" he asked, sneering.

"No, Jacob, but since you wouldn't offer further explanation on the phone, I wasn't sure what this was about, and whether or not it would just cause her more stress," I answered.

"Oh." He considered that for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, look. We've had a problem." Jacob immediately became more business like. "Last night Paul caught Victoria's scent, and he was able to catch up to her," he began in a low tone, trying to keep our conversation private. He was finally taking Bella's stress level into consideration. "We were somewhat close, and Sam told him to circle around so we could cut her off from the other direction. She caught his scent and started to run. Paul's anger got the best of him - he didn't want her to get away."

"She was nearby? Where?" I interrupted intently, keeping my voice low.

"Near the shore. She was in the forest close to the beach. We think she must have just swam up, cause we've been looking for her and he caught the scent right away. She didn't get too far inland." He paused.

"What happened when Paul caught up to her?" I asked quietly.

Jacob glanced over my shoulder to my car, and then back at me. He wanted me to listen to the events in his mind, so he wouldn't risk upsetting Bella in case she was paying attention.

I followed along as Jacob replayed the events of Paul's hunt. He had seen everything, as the entire pack had, due to their wolf connection. Paul had caught up to Victoria, cornered her, and attacked. She had turned and charged him, forced to defend herself. It didn't last long, maybe a couple of minutes, if that, and Paul was destroyed.

I flinched at the sight. "Ah. I'm sorry for the pack's loss, Jacob," I said sincerely.

"Yeah...we're all pretty upset. He shouldn't have gotten so close, then maybe..." he trailed off. "Look, the problem is, for obvious reasons, every one of us, not just me now, wants revenge. We want access to anywhere her trail leads - even if it's across the border. She won't get away twice," he finished.

"We all want the same thing, as I'm sure you understand, Jacob. I'll have to discuss this with Carlisle first, but as we have been concentrating on Bella, we could use the help. I'll let you know," I said.

"Good. Now, can you go let Bella out of the car?" The business-like behavior had vanished.

I sighed. "All right. Just watch yourself...I won't be far," I said seriously. Jacob rolled his eyes at me in response.

When I reached the car, I opened the door. Bella looked nervous.

"Bella, please, it will be all right. I can tell you're scared, but I'll be right here. However, this is your choice - if you do not wish to speak with him anymore, then we can leave right now. Nothing will happen to you - ever. I love you," I said.

**BPOV**

As I met Edward's eyes, I knew it would be ok. "I know. Thank you - I love you, too." I stepped out of the car, and walked to the boundary line, trying to judge Jacob's expression as I got closer. He looked wary, then confused.

As I got closer, he began to look even more bewildered. I stopped about ten yards away from him, and paused. He sniffed the air. I looked back towards the car at Edward. His expression reflected Jacob's look of confusion.

Jacob began to move, and slowly came closer, until he was right in front of me. He was silent.

"Hi, Jake," I said quietly, not sure what was going on.

He just continued to look at me. "Hey, Bells..." he said slowly.

I didn't understand - was he having a hard time trying not to kill me? He didn't _seem_ angry...

"What is it? Why are you acting so weird, Jake?" I couldn't help it - it was too natural to not just ask him what his problem was.

He hesitated, thinking. "Well, Bells...I'm actually wondering...why don't you stink?"

Oh. Wait - what? I hadn't even thought about the whole vampire/werewolf smell issue after I got out of the car, I'd been so worried about Jacob's response. Now that he mentioned it though, I took a deep breath, testing my senses.

"Huh. You don't smell bad either, Jake. Just kinda like a slight overdose of cologne."

"Yeah...you smell like a lot of flowers, but it's not bad. I don't understand," Jacob said, completely thrown.

"I don't know..." I began, but was cut off by the familiar feel of Jacob's embrace. He lifted me up and hugged me fiercely, before setting me back down.

"I'm just so thrown, Bells! I can be near you, I can hug you, and I'm not fighting the desire to kill you - you even smell decent!" There was joy in his expression.

I heard Edward get out of his car, and turned to look back at him. "I'm all right, please don't worry," I said, barely under my breath.

"Still paranoid, I see," Jacob sneered.

"He's just worried, Jake - you and I _are_ very different now, you know." I thought carefully before I spoke again. "Jake, why did you want to meet me here?"

"I just wanted to see you, to make sure you were ok after you 'woke up,'" he explained, his fingers making quote marks in the air around the words. "Now that I have, and realize you don't seem to affect me like the others do...it's unimaginable. I don't get it! I was so afraid to approach you, so afraid of that instinct that kicks in. As I got closer and closer, I didn't feel any threat. I was able to pick you up and hug you, and the only thought that came to mind was, 'Lay off the perfume, Bells!' It's so weird..."

I laughed at his last response. After that, things lightened up a bit between us, but also became quite serious. We found ourselves sitting cross-legged at the boundary line, reminiscing and talking about everything that had happened. We shared memories of Charlie and Billie, and I told him about my mom and Phil. This time I handled the conversation better, and didn't break down. Since I had already discussed all of it with Edward, it was a bit easier this time. He told me about Paul as well. I had never been close to him, but felt sorry for the pack. Once again, fury boiled inside me, as I realized how close Victoria had been. I forced it back down, willing myself to focus on that later, as Jake started speaking again.

"You know, I'll want to visit Charlie's grave, as will my dad..." Jacob awkwardly began.

"I know, Jake. Edward has already cleared everything with the family, so whenever you want to go, all you have to do is call..." I answered reassuringly.

"Thanks." He reached out, and grabbed my hand. "Bells, I know everything is different now. I just want you to know, I'll always be here...especially since you don't stink," he muttered, grimacing. "We may even still be able to be friends. "

"Yeah, Jake, whatever," I joked, rolling my eyes. "It would be nice to remain friends, though. Oh - and just call Edward when you want to visit Charlie's grave - it'll be fine. The Cullens will respect your wishes."

"Yeah." Jacob seemed to be conflicted again.

I felt this was the end of our conversation. "Jake, I'm gonna go. It was good to see you - I hope I'll see you again someday...tell the rest of the pack I'm sorry for their loss."

"We will see each other again, Bells. I don't know when, but I do know that it's not the same as with the other bloodsuckers. Sorry," he added glanced at me. "I know you're one of them, but none of my instincts agree with that. It's weird," he said again, then gave me another quick hug. "So, I _will_ see you again, Bells. Please, take care of yourself. Let me know if you need me." Jacob took one more look at me, then he was gone, sprinting off into the trees.

Suddenly, Edward was standing beside me. "Are you all right?"

"Yes...I think so. That went far better than I expected," I said.

"I agree. Bella? Did he really not smell offensive to you _at all_?" Edward asked, his nose crinkled up in disgust.

"No...like I said, it was just like he had a bit too much cologne on..." I responded quietly.

Edward's face turned from disgust to confusion. It seemed I was causing a lot of confusion these days. I swear, I would never be normal.

**A/N: Please remember to review!**


	15. Side Effects

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. This chapter should be interesting...I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 15: Side Effects **

**BPOV**

When we returned to the house, we found things to be much the same as when we had left. The entire family heard our arrival, and of course, out of sheer curiosity, they positioned themselves in the front room, awaiting some kind of explanation.

Alice was the most impatient. Instead of joining the others in the living room, she had opted for the more direct approach, and was waiting just beyond the front door. When we entered the house, she tried to look indifferent - she failed.

"So, how did that go, Bella?" Alice questioned. She truly couldn't stand that everything disappeared when we were around the wolves.

Edward spoke first, for which I was grateful. "Everything went fine, so you can all calm down and quit worrying. He didn't try to kill her. Actually, quite the opposite," he added quietly.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" Alice looked irritated, standing with her hands on her hips.

Edward looked towards Carlisle before speaking. "Well, apparently Bella smells fine to the wolves, or at least Jacob, and he had no urge to phase or attack her. Oh, and Bella doesn't find the wolf smell to be offensive either," he finished, agitation crossing his features.

Everyone just stared at me, until Emmett burst out laughing. "What is it with you, Bella? That's just bizarre! Those dogs _reek!_" he continued to roar with laughter. It was almost refreshing to hear him laugh as loud as he used to around me. Rosalie, who had still not said a word to me, left the room. I swear she rolled her eyes on her way out.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper all looked shocked. Carlisle looked at Edward, another moment of silent communication passing between them.

"Right, well, that certainly is interesting, Bella," Carlisle said to me. "I'm glad to hear that things went well." He and Esme tried to look unconcerned as they resumed reading their papers.

I'm sure they were both thinking one thing: freak. How embarrassing.

Edward sat down with his parents, pulling me gently along with him, and explained about Paul, as the others listened.

He and Carlisle agreed that if the pack caught the scent, they would be allowed to follow it, as long as we were made aware as soon as possible. Edward called Jake to let him know, and it was agreed upon.

Excusing myself, I went up to Edward's room. I should probably start to think of it as my room too, but that seemed sort of presumptuous. As I'd climbed the stairs, I'd heard Carlisle explaining to the others what he'd told the school to excuse Alice and Edward's absences - with everything that had happened, he'd figured it would just be easier to get them out of the last few weeks of school. He'd told the principal that they were both deeply grieving, and that it would be best for everyone if they had some time to themselves. Since their grades were impeccable, the principal had agreed they could miss the last weeks, and receive their diplomas in the mail. If nothing else, they'd be happy I'd at least given them an excuse to get out of high school.

I decided to take a shower to try to relax. When I was done, Edward was waiting for me in his room.

"Are you all right, Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to take a shower," I smiled reassuringly at him. Well, there was no time like the present. "Edward, I was wondering about something..." I began, then felt silly.

"What is it, Bella?" he looked concerned, and I realized that I was worrying him.

"Well, since I don't have any other immediate living arrangements or plans, I was wondering...do you consider this to be my room too now?" I swear if I could blush, I would be scarlet right now. I felt like an idiot.

He studied my face for a moment. "Would you like a room of your own, Bella? I'm sure we could clear one out, if you wish." He looked heartbroken at the idea.

"Um, not really. I just didn't know...I don't know where...I feel kind of 'in-between' places..." Why did I even bring this up?

"Bella, of course this is your room too now. I just assumed you had realized that. I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate. If you want to stay here with me, then I'll have it no other way. If you decide you want your own room, I'm sure Esme will find one that is suitable. All I want is for you to be happy. I'm even willing to redecorate if you wish," he smiled brilliantly at me.

I sighed in relief. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," I said shyly, looking down. His hands reached up toward my face, and he brushed his fingers along my cheek. I glanced up at him, and his eyes met mine with nothing but love and adoration. He still took my breath away. He gazed into my eyes for a moment; he seemed to be thinking about something. Then, as the silence pressed on, and our connection intensified, he began to lean forward, ever so slightly. I sat frozen, completely transfixed.

I'd been so consumed with grief, that I hadn't realized how much I missed feeling him so close, and the overwhelming desire for him to kiss me nearly knocked me off my feet.

He only hesitated for a second more, then his lips met mine. This was an entirely different kiss; a wave of electricity flowed through my system, a thousand times more powerful than when I was human. He was kissing me softly, gently, then suddenly, he wasn't being quite as careful. He must have remembered that his teeth couldn't hurt me anymore. There was a new intensity between us. I'd never experienced anything like it - the amount of love I felt made me believe I must be in heaven. In that moment, he was able to erase all the pain and loss, and it was just us. I didn't deserve him, but I'd never been more thankful for him.

He pulled back slowly, and looked into my eyes. Everything I thought and felt was equally reflected back at me. He had missed me as much as I had missed him. He held me close, and whispered into my ear, "I love you, Bella. Thank you for being mine."

I snuggled closer to him, wanting to stay in his arms forever, until he sighed. I leaned back and looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Alice, I know you're out there, just go ahead and come in," he said.

Alice bounded through the door. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt, but I thought I heard you mention redecorating. Want to look on the internet Bella? We could completely change this room to suit you both..." she trailed off, entirely too excited.

"Actually, I like it the way it is, Alice. I may add a few things later, but I'm not very concerned with it right now, sorry." I knew she'd be upset.

"Oh. Well, maybe you'll change your mind later. What are you going to do now?" she asked.

Edward jumped in. "What we're going to do now, is go outside and try to get Bella to hunt." He saw my expression and put his hand up to stop me from disagreeing.

"I know that you find it to be repulsive, but it's beginning to worry me, as well as Carlisle and the others. Please, Bella, please, at least try this once for me?" he pleaded.

Of course I couldn't refuse him when he looked at me that way. "Fine. I'll go, but I'm not promising anything - and if I get sick from seeing you drink blood, then it's your fault," I added stubbornly.

Alice laughed. "You're so silly Bella. We can't 'get sick.' There's nothing in there to come up!" she continued giggling. "Can I go too?" she asked.

"I think it would be best if a few of us go, to show the different ranges of attack. I was thinking, you and Jasper, and of course myself," he finished. "Would that be all right, Bella?"

"Whatever. I have no intention of drinking anything, so it doesn't really matter," I replied sarcastically.

"I'll get Jasper!" Alice bounded back through the door.

"Let's go, Bella. I promise it won't be nearly as terrible as you seem to think," he said, shaking his head, chuckling.

I sighed and followed him down the steps and out the door, where we waited for Jasper and Alice.

**EPOV**

We ran into the forest, having decided to go at least five miles out in hopes of crossing some decent hunting choices. I wasn't too concerned with finding large game - after all, I was just thankful I had finally convinced Bella to come with us. Carlisle and I were both sure that once she smelled the blood, things would take their course.

We slowed as we caught the scent of deer in the changing wind. I glanced over at Bella to see if she could smell it. Her expression was indifferent.

"Bella, do you smell anything different?" I pressed.

"Hmm...maybe. It smells like...wet animal fur?" she looked at me questioningly.

Not the response I was expecting. "Do you smell anything...sweet? Or savory? Or...appealing?"

She paused, and closed her eyes, trying to focus. When she opened them, she looked embarrassed. "I don't know, maybe...but it's hard to tell," she said uncertainly.

Alice, Jasper and I looked at each other, trying to understand the situation.

Deciding to try another approach, I said, "Well, maybe if you see how it's done. Watch me, Bella."

As I crouched low, I let my senses take over. Immediately, I could tell exactly where the herd was, and what my best targets were. Moving stealthily through the woods, I attacked when I was close enough. It took only a second, but I had two successful kills. The thirst took over as I immediately drained the first of the deer. I quickly moved on to the second, and when I had finished, I returned to Bella.

"Do you think you want to try?" I asked hopefully - surely she could smell the blood now.

"I don't know, maybe not right now..." she looked as though she was trying not to hurt my feelings.

What should I do? I was becoming increasingly worried. She would have to drink, wouldn't she? I didn't want her to become weak. For a newborn, it was amazing that she had lasted this long. Jasper was confused as well, but didn't see her as the type of newborn he was used to - there was no threat here, as Bella didn't even want to be near blood at all. He sensed the worry coming from me, and led Alice off toward the herd to make their own kills, leaving me with Bella to try to reason with her.

"Are you upset with me, Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

"No, love. I'm just very worried about you. You remember Carlisle's story..." I reminded her of Carlisle's reaction when he had discovered what he'd become - he'd tried to end his existence by, among other things, starving himself to death. "Now Bella, we both know that doesn't work - that we can't actually _die_ from not feeding. However, we do know just how weak Carlisle eventually became. I don't want you to become that weak, that miserable. I'm just not sure what to do..." I trailed off.

Bella was silently studying me, a look of concentration on her face, then she sighed. "Edward, please don't be upset. I don't want to worry you, or any of your family. You have all been so kind to me, so supportive and helpful. If it means that much to you, I suppose I can _try_." She looked as though she was going to get sick at the very idea of it.

"Please, Bella. I would feel much better - I really do think it's necessary," I replied sincerely.

"All right. Where is the, um, herd?" she asked hesitantly, distraught.

"They've moved a bit further out. They're just past the trees, in the clearing. Focus your senses and you'll find yourself directed to them. Jasper and Alice are just on the outskirts with their prey. Don't worry about them - they're entirely focused on their own kills, so you don't need to feel embarrassed. Believe it or not, you're intuition will take over as you get closer. Are you ready?" I asked. Jasper was indeed paying attention, just to make sure things went ok once Bella tasted blood, but I didn't want her to feel even more self -conscious than she already was.

"I guess. Ok, here I go," she said. Bella closed her eyes, trying to regain focus, then opened them and walked slowly closer to where I had indicated. She saw Alice and Jasper, and closed her eyes again, lightly shaking her head, as if struggling to clear it. Then, she took a deep breath, and must have smelt something different. She automatically started to crouch, but then looked back at me, hesitating. I nodded encouragingly.

Bella turned her focus back in the right direction, closed her eyes, and stayed like that for a minute or two, then she took off. She flew towards the herd, and had successfully taken down one of the deer much quicker than I had expected. Once she had broken it's neck like I had shown her, she hesitated again. After taking a deep breath, she plunged her teeth into the animal's neck.

When she had finished drinking, she stood up and began to walk back. Alice and Jasper had just rejoined me, so we all waited together. Bella looked downward as she approached, as if embarrassed. Something was different. She moved so lithely, exuding grace, even more grace than since she'd changed. When Bella stopped in front of us and shyly looked up to meet our questioning gazes, she was met with three disbelieving gasps, our shock clearly audible in the otherwise quiet forest.

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath and relaxed, as I realized I was done drinking - the animal's blood was gone. At least Edward would have peace of mind now. Really, it hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I felt kind of silly for making such a big deal of it, however, I wasn't eager to do it again anytime soon. Honestly, I really felt indifferent towards the whole process.

As I headed back towards the others, embarrassment crept in. Had I hunted like a clumsy fool? Oh well - regardless, I reminded myself again that at least Edward would feel better.

When I reached them, I shyly looked up, hoping they wouldn't be laughing at me. It's not like I'd really known what I was doing, after all.

What I was met with was not laughter. All three of them seemed to be uncannily shocked at something. Worried that something was behind me, I whirled around to see what it was, but there was nothing there. What was their problem? There was nothing here but the four of us. I looked from one face to the other, trying to read their expressions.

Suddenly, a shock of confusion flew through my system. What was that all about? It was a bit overpowering, and made me take a step back. Just as I did, Jasper took five steps back. Then I started to hear voices, and knew I must be losing my mind.

"_What on earth is going on, Edward? Did you feel that?"_ one of the voices said. It sounded a lot like Jasper, but that couldn't be possible.

"_Does he think I'm stupid? Of course I felt that. What could be happening here?"_ another voice echoed that sounded like Edward.

"_Edward? What's wrong? Is she all right? I swear I think I just heard Bella's voice in my head, thinking she's going crazy - how on earth would I be able to hear her? Maybe we should take her to Carlisle." _Was that...Alice? Crap. I was completely losing it.

Just then, everything blurred. I saw something happening in my head, played out in slow motion, as if in an old film. It was all of us, the whole family, standing out in the backyard. I was in the center of them, and they were surrounding me in a loosely shaped circle. What the heck? Then, another voice started.

"_Edward, did you see that? Does that mean we should go home? What's going on here?"_ the voice asked. Again, this sounded a lot like Alice. Impossible.

I took another few steps backward, shaking my head, trying to get a hold of my mind.

Edward murmured softly to Jasper, "I think we all need a little help here, Jasper. Just go easy."

The environment start to wind down, the calm soothing my system at an incredible rate.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward was asking me.

I raised my gaze to his, making sure I wasn't hearing voices, and that he had actually spoken to me.

Although I was sure _he_ had spoken out loud, I kept hearing the other voices.

"_Why are her eyes like that? Is she all right?"_

"_We need Carlisle's help, this is too weird."_

"_I don't like this, it's unnerving."_

"Can everyone just please shut up for a second?!" I lashed out, speaking before I realized it. Great, now they would really think I was crazy. After all, Edward was the only one here who had spoken aloud in the last few minutes.

More voices. _"What does she mean - I haven't said anything."_

"_Is she ok Edward?"_

My fists gripped my hair, and I shook my head in frustration again. Then Edward spoke softly. "Wait, everyone - please, just somehow stop thinking about anything. I don't care how you do it, just do it."

"Bella, is that better?" Edward softly spoke, aloud again.

I waited. It was quiet. "Yes," I said fearfully. This was freaking me out.

"Bella, look into my eyes," Edward said. I did as he asked, then I heard another voice.

"_Bella, do you _hear_ me? In your mind, can you hear me speaking to you, love?"_ This was definitely Edward's voice. Now that I was concentrating, looking into his eyes, I knew it. I nodded my head slowly in response.

"Bella, can you do something for me? Can you direct a thought towards me, but not speak it aloud, please?"

I hesitated, confused. Then I simply thought, _"I love you, Edward."_

He looked into my eyes, then he spoke, softly. "I love you too, Bella."

What did this _mean_? We could hear each other? And what about all that other chaos? Could I hear Alice and Jasper too? And all the emotional turmoil - what was that? And seeing us with the rest of the family, in the yard - what was happening? I began to panic.

Jasper backed up further, then began to concentrate, and the calm waves were restored, pulling me out of my anxiety attack.

Edward spoke again. "Bella, please, one more thing. Could you try to hear Alice, or Jasper? Just focus on them, and see if you hear either of their thoughts."

I directed my attention over to them.

"_Bella?"_ one voice started.

"_Um, Bella, this is weird, do you hear me?"_ asked another voice.

The first I realized was Jasper, the second Alice. I nodded my head slowly to indicate I had heard them both.

Edward cleared his throat. "And could you try to silently respond to both of them, to see if they can...hear you?" he asked warily.

My gaze settled back on Jasper and Alice. As I looked at Jasper, I thought, _"Hi...Jasper?"_

Then I looked at Alice. _"Alice? Can you hear anything?"_

They both looked at me, eyes wide, then they turned to Edward, and nodded their heads.

So they could hear me, too. I guess I understood all the 'voices' now. Jeez - was this how Edward felt all the time, hearing everything? How frustrating.

Edward was awestruck. "Well, I think it's best if we get back to the house. We'll discuss this more when we get there." Then he hesitated, as he remembered the original point to this outing.

"Bella, are you thirsty now? Do you need to feed more? There's still plenty of time," he offered.

"No, definitely not. I'm good. Thanks," I added.

They were all at a loss. "All right, let's go," Edward said, and we were off. I ran as fast as I could, trying to rid my head of their confusing and concerned thoughts.

After mere minutes, I beat all of them back to the house by two miles. And here none of them ever thought anyone could beat Edward Cullen at running; I guess I proved them wrong.

A/N: Ok, before the questions start, a couple of things. If you're going to ask why Alice didn't see Bella's changes, or powers - well, in my opinion, Alice's visions are based on decisions, for the most part, and are often enigmatic. Yes, Bella chose to drink finally, but she didn't choose her powers - so to me, that's why she didn't see it happening. Not everyone may agree, but that's all right. As far as Bella's powers themselves - more will be explained, trust me. I promise you'll get explanations. Thanks!!


	16. Experimental Procedures

**A/N: Please, please review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 16:** **Experimental Procedures**

**EPOV**

As we reached the house, Bella was waiting for us at the edge of the forest. When had she become so fast? I hadn't been able to catch her, or even stay remotely close, no matter how hard I tried.

Never mind the running - I was still trying to understand all that had taken place in the last hour.

Apparently, after having fed, Bella could hear my thoughts, as well as my siblings, and we could hear hers as well. Alice and Jasper had shared their other experiences with me during the run home. Jasper had said he could not only feel Bella's emotions like he usually could, but when she felt the wave of emotion coming from him, it intensified to an extreme level, apparently affecting them both very strongly.

Alice had added that she felt Bella 'sharing' her vision - essentially seeing it at the same time. It was unfathomable.

Aside from that, there were her eyes. When she had approached us after feeding, I was shocked when she looked up at me. Her eyes had turned pitch black, the same as ours did when we were at our thirstiest; however, she didn't seem interested in feeding anymore at all. She'd acted as though the whole process had been a chore.

As we approached Bella, I snapped myself out of my reverie. "Fast these days, aren't you?" I murmured.

"Hmm...I guess so. It didn't feel like I was that far ahead. Guess you'll have to start practicing," she laughed quietly. She seemed lighter in spirit somehow, not as upset as she had been for the last few days.

"Bella, I'm not sure what will happen here. Since you could hear all of us earlier, it might be the same with the rest of the family. It could be very overwhelming. Also, you should know - your eyes have changed...they're black now," I said hesitantly.

"Black? Why? That doesn't make any sense," Bella replied, perplexed.

"I don't know, love. We're going to talk to Carlisle and see what he thinks," I said. "Would you like to stay out here with Alice while I try to talk to everyone, that way you won't be overwhelmed again? Perhaps if I explain to them what's going on first, they'll try to control their thoughts so it doesn't sound like everyone is speaking to you at once. I know how that can feel," I smiled ruefully.

"That might be a good idea. It's so confusing to hear so much at once, and to _feel_ it too..." she trailed off.

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll figure this out." I glanced at her once more, before Jasper and I went inside, headed towards the living room.

"Could everyone please come down here?" I called out to the house.

Moments later, the rest of my family appeared.

They looked around, then Carlisle spoke first. "Edward, is something wrong? Where are Alice and Bella?"

Jasper and I glanced at each other. "Well, hunting with Bella was...interesting," I began. I proceeded to explain everything that had transpired while we were gone, and all the changes in Bella - how she seemed to be sharing our gifts, and how they were amplified, as well as the eye color change.

Carlisle expressed his disbelief, shaking his head.

"Weird. Leave it to Bella," Emmett chuckled, and Rosalie rolled her eyes in response.

"Carlisle, do you think she's all right? I've never heard of anything like this, and I know you haven't either," Esme spoke quietly, expressing her concern.

"Well, I'm still trying to understand it. I've been thinking it over a lot, piecing things together. I'm not ready to explain my thoughts just yet, but I do believe she will be all right," Carlisle reassured Esme. "I would like to ask her a couple of questions, though - Edward, is she up to it?"

"I believe so. Just one thing first," I looked imploringly at my family. "Please - all of you - when you are around Bella, at least for now, keep your thoughts limited. Try to keep your mind as clear as possible. She feels very overwhelmed when everyone is speaking - or should I say thinking - at once," I explained. They all nodded in assent, even Rosalie, although she was irritated.

I turned back to Carlisle. "Maybe for now, you and I should speak to Bella alone. Why don't we go outside to see her?" I suggested.

"Certainly, I understand." Carlisle followed me out to where Bella waited. Alice had heard our discussion and headed into the house, to give us privacy.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as we approached her.

She was embarrassed. "I feel fine, thank you. Edward says that my eyes have turned black though, and I don't understand why," she said uncertainly.

"I'm not sure either, Bella, but as long as you feel all right, there doesn't seem to be any reason for concern. You don't feel thirsty at all?" he questioned.

"No," she replied.

Carlisle paused, trying to focus on one question at a time. "Bella, how was the hunting experience for you?"

She was becoming more embarrassed. She could hear Carlisle's thoughts, as could I. He was trying to sort through everything, often using medical terminology, and she was beginning to feel like a science experiment.

"Carlisle," I spoke softly, discreetly motioning to my forehead, and glancing at Bella. Discretion was pointless, of course, since she could hear my thoughts as well. This would definitely take some getting used to.

"It's ok Edward, I'm fine," Bella reassured me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This is a little new - and unusual," Carlisle apologized, pausing slightly before continuing. "The hunt? Could you tell me how you felt?"

"Well...it wasn't very appealing. I didn't really want to attack the deer, but I didn't want everyone to continue to worry. When I got closer, there were some instincts that took over, but my rational side was still struggling with the idea of it. Finally, I shut everything down and focused, like Edward had said to do. It was actually pretty easy then. After I had killed the deer, I remember hesitating before biting into the animal - it was the thought of the blood - it was still strange to me. I went through with it though, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she finished.

The look on my father's face mirrored my own. Thankfully, both of us had prepared ourselves and were limiting our thoughts. I didn't want Bella to feel even more insecure.

"Did the blood taste appealing to you? Did your thirst feel satisfied?" Carlisle continued.

"Like I said, it wasn't bad...it tasted a lot like sirloin, or maybe something similar. I never had venison when I was human, so I couldn't compare it to that," she explained. "As far as the thirst, I wasn't thirsty to begin with, so it really didn't affect me in that way."

"Wait - it tasted like human food to you? And that taste was still appealing?" Carlisle was having a difficult time hiding his surprise. I couldn't blame him. Human food was repulsive to us.

"Well, yeah, I guess. It was pretty good, but I certainly don't feel like running out and having anymore right now," she answered, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"And what about after feeding? How did you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"I felt good - less troubled...at least until all the voices and everything else started," she said.

"Yes, Edward has explained everything that happened. That would certainly be disconcerting," he said, trying to reassure her.

I heard Bella's voice in my head; she was talking to me. "_Carlisle thinks I'm crazy, and so do you, don't you? I can hear you remember_," she warned.

I replied silently. _"No, love...not at all. We are just trying to understand this - it's very different, is all. Please don't think that. We all love you, all right?"_

She felt a little better, but she still felt insecure.

Carlisle spoke again. "I'm curious, Bella. Would you mind if we tried something? It will involve you being around all of us at the same time, so if you're not ready for that, I'll understand," he said.

"I think I'll be ok. I just want to understand what's happening to me, so whatever you think is best, I'll be fine with it," she answered bravely.

Carlisle smiled encouragingly, and called out to the rest of the family to join us outside.

**BPOV**

As they began to come out the backdoor, I waited, preparing for the onslaught of voices again. Thankfully, I only caught bits and pieces of things - mostly I just heard humming type sounds. They must be taking Edward's advice. I relaxed a bit, even though most of them were still looking at me with curious expressions.

Carlisle addressed all of us. "From what Edward explained, we know that Bella is somehow being affected by some of our abilities. I would like to see how she reacts to all of us individually," he explained, motioning for us to follow him out to the lawn.

Edward was staying close to me, trying to fill my mind with his voice, trying to distract me from being overwhelmed by anything else.

"If any of this becomes too much for you, Bella, please just say so, and we'll stop," he spoke aloud, wanting everyone to hear and understand him. It was his way of warning them not to push me too far.

"Of course, Bella. If it becomes too stressful, just say so, all right?" Carlisle asked gently.

I nodded in agreement.

They all formed a loose circle in the yard, and Carlisle requested that I move to the center of it. Here it was - that vision I had shared with Alice earlier. How eerie. I didn't know if I'd be able to get used to this...

Edward kissed my forehead before I left his side to proceed to the middle of their circle. His thoughts called to me again. "_Please, Bella, don't push yourself too far_." I smiled slightly at him.

"Now, Bella, everyone is trying their hardest to control their thoughts right now, and to keep their gifts contained, which should enable you to focus on us individually. We know what happened with Alice, Jasper and Edward, so now I would like to see what develops with the rest of us. Not all of us have the same type of abilities such them, but it's still worth looking into. If you would begin with Esme, just focus all of your attention and thoughts on her, and see what happens. You can begin whenever you would like," he said comfortingly.

I took a deep breath. It felt weird with all of them staring at me, but I wanted to figure this out just as badly as they did. At least he was having me start with Esme. It was hard to feel fear when looking at her. As I exhaled, I began focusing on her, concentrating to block everything else out. Within seconds, something hit me - not physically, but mentally and emotionally. The intensity made me sway on my feet, and Edward's panic echoed in my mind. I shook my head, reassuring him I was all right. Looking back at Esme, I concentrated on the waves that were sweeping through my system. Overwhelming love and affection for each and every family member surrounded me, along with a fierce desire to protect every single one of them. I was feeling the intensity for the family that Esme feels. As we continued to focus on each other, the intensity increased, and the fierceness blazed in our eyes. I understood the unconditional love of a mother, and saw that she felt just as strongly about me as she did for the others. It was beautiful - I ran towards her, and she caught me in an unbreakable embrace, both of us sobbing. Eventually, she pulled back, her hands on either side of my face, and looked into my eyes.

"That was an amazing connection, Bella, thank you. I'm glad you understand now just how important you are to me," Esme smiled warmly, her eyes shining brightly.

"Thank you, Esme. Thank you for loving me as much as my own mother did. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your family, and for showing me the depths of your soul," I replied softly. She continued to smile lovingly at me, as I turned to situate myself to my prior location in the center of the circle.

"Bella, from what I am understanding, you just experienced the complexity of Esme's unconditional love, is that correct?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes...kind of. It was more than that though. I don't know how to explain it..." I trailed off.

Esme cleared her throat. "When Bella began to feel what I do, her mind accepted it as her own feelings; she not only understood how I feel, she felt the same way...it was like this ball of energy was bouncing between us, holding unlimited amounts of love and acceptance. It was very powerful," Esme explained softly.

"Thank you, both of you," Carlisle said slowly, digesting Esme's description. "Bella, are you ready to continue?" he asked me.

"Yes, I feel fine," I said.

"All right...why don't you focus on me next?" Carlisle suggested.

"Ok," I agreed.

I took another deep breath, and cleared my mind. As I opened my eyes, I focused on Carlisle. This was much the same as it was with Esme. I felt the same intensity, only different waves of emotions rocked through my system. This time it was Carlisle's compassion that consumed me.

He was shocked, and stepped back slightly - apparently he hadn't realized how strongly it would affect both of us. Immediately I understood him - his struggle to do what is right, to give back to the world from which he was taken from. If I'd even _had_ a problem sticking to their vegetarian diet before, (which clearly, I didn't), I wouldn't have that problem anymore, not after this. This was a man of pure humanity.

Carlisle shook his head, trying to clear it. "I think I now understand what you have all been talking about as far as the intensity goes. I felt like myself, but my usual thought and feelings were amplified, as if doubled in strength. Amazing," he continued to shake his head in wonder.

I looked at the ground, still awed by his magnitude of compassion.

Edward spoke aloud."Bella, are you still ok? Are you sure you want to continue?" he asked.

"Yes," I murmured softly. I glanced up at Carlisle. I felt embarrassed speaking aloud, so I spoke to him silently. _"Thank you Carlisle. It's nice to understand you better. I admire you even more now." _

Carlisle smiled softly back at me, answering the same way. _"Thank you, Bella. You are truly special to this family."_

Then aloud, he said, "Are you ready? I think you should focus on Emmett next, but be careful. Emmett is known for his strength, so I'm not sure what will happen here. Emmett, tone it down at first, just to be careful," Carlisle said.

I nodded, as did Emmett. For some reason, I began to feel extremely nervous. I glanced over at Jasper.

"Sorry," he whispered to me, the anxiety lessening. Apparently Carlisle wasn't the only one feeling apprehensive about this.

"I don't like this," Edward interrupted, before I could begin.

"Relax, Edward - I wouldn't ever hurt my little sis," Emmett replied, rolling his eyes at Edward.

I focused back on Emmett. This time, it wasn't an emotional connection. It was pure physical strength that coursed through me at an incredible rate. It was too powerful - I was struggling to maintain composure. It was almost like I was high on something. Emmett looked as though he couldn't be happier...or more intimidating. It was an odd combination; he had a huge smile on his face, but his nostrils were flaring, almost snorting. He reminded me of a bull, getting ready to charge. Uh oh.

He crashed into me before I could do anything. What was strange, was that instead of flying backwards from the impact, _I_ seemed to be pushing _him_ backwards. Several people gasped in surprise, then I realized we were still. I looked around, confused.

I had pushed Emmett all the way across the backyard, to the perimeter of the forest, where I had him pinned up against a tree, my forearm pressed securely across his throat, effortlessly holding him in place. He was completely shocked, and a little scared.

Suddenly, a calming sensation washed over me, and I stepped back, stunned at my behavior. Thank goodness for Jasper.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett. I had no idea..." I didn't even know what to say.

Emmett stared at me for a moment, before he burst into deep, echoing laughs. "Don't apologize, Bella, that was incredible! I think I've finally found an admirable opponent. How about a rematch?"

Edward answered for me. "No, Emmett. That was more than enough," he murmured, looking at me with a new expression on his face - a combination of admiration and fear.

Everyone else was frozen in place. Slowly, as Jasper's calming waves started to settle in, they all seemed to start moving again.

Carlisle finally spoke. "Hmm...that was interesting. I would ask how that made either of you feel, but I think we get the gist from the demonstration there. One question though, Bella. How did you know to do that? He came at you very fast, and you've never actually fought with one of our kind. The speed is usually quite difficult to adapt to," he explained.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was Emmett charging me, and all I could think of was that I needed to defend myself. Then I realized what I had done." I didn't know what else to say.

"Huh," he replied, his thoughts just as vague as his verbal response. That certainly wasn't typical for Carlisle. Rrely was he at such a loss for words.

Edward, realizing who would be next, spoke before Carlisle could encourage me to continue. "Maybe we should stop here for today. We could all probably use a break."

Carlisle looked at me. "Well, we're probably almost done, so we should just finish, unless Bella...?" Carlisle looked at me questioningly.

"I'm fine," I reassured him.

"All right, then, let's continue. Rosalie is next," Carlisle stated.

This is what I had been dreading. I hadn't even really spoken to Rosalie since my change. She had kept mainly to herself, keeping her distance from me. She didn't seem as hostile towards me as she used to, but there were definitely moments when I would catch a glimpse of the old Rosalie, the one that adamantly disliked me. There were also moments when I had caught her looking at me out of the corner of her eye, with an expression much like pity. It was very conflicting, but I hadn't had much time to worry about it with everything else going on. I was incredibly nervous about this...all Edward had ever said about what Rosalie had brought from her human life was that she had a lot of tenacity. How would that affect either of us when doubled? If she firmly believes that I don't belong with them, and I firmly believe that I do, what would happen? I guess we were about to find out.


	17. Tenacity

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and please, please review. I thoroughly enjoy reading all of your thoughts - believe it or not, it helps!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously)_:

_Edward, realizing who would be next, spoke before Carlisle could encourage me to continue. "Maybe we should stop here for today. We could all probably use a break."_

_Carlisle looked at me. "Well, we're probably almost done, so we should just finish, unless Bella...?" Carlisle looked at me questioningly._

"_I'm fine," I reassured him._

"_All right, then, let's continue. Rosalie is next," Carlisle stated._

_This is what I had been dreading. I hadn't even really spoken to Rosalie since my change. She had kept mainly to herself, keeping her distance from me. She didn't seem as hostile towards me as she used to, but there were definitely moments when I would catch a glimpse of the old Rosalie, the one that adamantly disliked me. There were also moments when I had caught her looking at me out of the corner of her eye, with an expression much like pity. It was very conflicting, but I hadn't had much time to worry about it with everything else going on. I was incredibly nervous about this...all Edward had ever said about what Rosalie had brought from her human life was that she had a lot of tenacity. How would that affect either of us when doubled? If she firmly believes that I don't belong with them, and I firmly believe that I do, what would happen? I guess we were about to find out._

**CHAPTER 17: Tenacity**

"Whenever you're ready, Bella," Carlisle encouraged me. I forced myself back to the present, and turned to face Rosalie.

She was irritated as I met her eyes. I began focusing on her, but I felt resistence; she didn't want to share this with me. Closing my eyes, I lowered my head and concentrated, putting all of my energy into it. My head snapped up as my eyes met hers again. I had succeeded - we were connecting.

A flurry of conflicting waves began surging through me; anger, sorrow, confusion, jealousy, even compassion, and something else that I couldn't quite figure out. It was extremely confusing, my head felt like it was spinning, but then Rosalie picked out one of the emotions, and settled on it - anger.

"What, Bella?" she said, annoyance dripping from her voice. "Is this what you wanted? To feel how much you irritate me?"

"No, Rosalie. What I wanted was for you to _not_ be irritated with me anymore," I replied icily. I was surprised at what I was feeling...it was hard to fight off the urge to lash out at her. I felt so resentful, so angry...

"Well, wouldn't that be perfect...to have each and every one of us simply _adore_ you. Sorry I can't make that happen," she spat bitterly. A flicker of a different emotion crossed her face, but was hidden before I could understand it.

A fresh surge of anger coursed through me, pulling me back to the matter at hand. "Why don't you just give it a break, Rosalie? What did I ever do to you anyway? I've hardly ever even spoken to you. After the last _real_ conversation we had, when you told me how your human life had ended, I thought we were making progress. Even though you still disapproved of my desire to join your family _permanently_, at least we were starting to communicate. Besides, how can you be mad at me for _this_? It's not like I called anyone up and said, 'Hey, come change me!' I was attacked, and Edward saved my life!" My words rushed out, my voice raising. I was trying to keep my tone reasonable, but I was on the verge of yelling.

"It doesn't matter. You would have had Edward do it anyway, eventually," she replied scathingly. I took a step back as her conflicting waves tore through me, sadness now mixed in with the anger. "So young," she hissed. "You don't even know what you would have wanted from life. You think you know everything - you know nothing!" She took a deep breath and braced herself. Her whole body convulsed slightly, despair taking over her features.

Suddenly massive sorrow hit me, overriding everything else. It was crippling; I doubled over and rested my hands on my knees, trying to steady myself. It was as if the force of the emotions had knocked the wind out of me. She was showing me how she had felt - how she still feels, everyday - realizing she would never be able to have children, the one thing in life she'd always wanted.

As I took a deep breath, I fought to push the feelings back. Still leaning over for support, I whispered, "You're wrong, Rosalie - I do know what I want. And yes, I would have had Edward change me, at some point. There's no question in my mind about that. Why can't you just accept it? I am different than you Rosalie...I didn't want the same human life that you regret not having. Yes, I _feel_ your sorrow, but I don't share it. That's not my fault, even if you do want to blame me for all of you problems. My life is with Edward, and your family - whether you like it or not, you're going to have to deal with it," I spat, still fighting to right myself.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. She started to move toward me, and I felt her anger increase. That was enough; I was _not_ going to fight with her. Fueled by my own irritation now, I stood upright again, as a massive desire to get her to understand my point of view ripped through me, and she froze in her tracks. She started backing up, as if unwillingly, until she was back to where she had started from. She looked frozen in place, as well as completely confused. I was relieved as I let go of this new desire and mentally pushed it outwards, toward her. She rocked onto her heels, stumbling, before she fell backwards onto the ground. Emotion upon emotion began to fly across her perfect features. Through our connection, I could tell that I had managed to break past her anger. She was now feeling every complex emotion I had felt since being bitten, starting with all the loss and despair, and ending with my incredible and unbreakable love for Edward and his family.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide. We just stared at each other in silence, as we both struggled to understand one another. She slowly began to nod her head, her forehead creasing. I tried to reach out to her, speaking silently. This needed to be private, between just the two of us.

"_Rosalie, I am sorry. I understand your loss, I could feel it. I know what you live with everyday. If I could change that for you, I would. You need to understand, though - that's not what I wanted for myself - do you see that now? This is where I belong. Don't resent me for giving up the things that you wanted."_ I looked into her eyes, hoping I'd gotten through.

She hesitated, then answered me with her thoughts. _"I am sorry as well, Bella. I never fully understood you, or the depth of your feelings. I don't know that I ever would have, if it weren't for this connection that we were able to have. You're right...you're not like me. You are more suited to this life than I ever will be. You have been ever since you first met Edward, I see that now. And believe it or not, I haven't completely hated you this whole time..."_ Her mind switched gears, and she showed me her thoughts of when I was still asleep; how she'd stayed with me in Edward's room for a bit, concerned as she gazed down at me, wondering if I would ever actually wake up. She even showed me how furious she was to learn that Victoria had taken my mother and stepfather's lives.

"_I didn't understand you before, that's why I focused on my anger when we first connected. I was protecting myself out of habit, and I am sorry about that,"_ she continued to meet my gaze, and I finally recognized that other emotion that I initially couldn't figure out - it was love. She did actually care about me, even if it was only a little.

Rosalie stood up slowly, and walked towards me. I mirrored her movements, and we caught each other in a gentle, but intense embrace. If I hadn't shocked everyone before, with the episode with Emmett, I certainly had now. Once again, silence rang loudly, even in everyone's minds. After a couple of minutes passed, Emmett broke the silence.

"Holy crap," Emmett said, and everyone else simply nodded their heads in agreement.

Rosalie looked around at her family, who were all stunned. She chuckled softly. "Yes, everyone, Bella and I have come to an understanding. Is that so difficult to believe?"

She was greeted again with silence, except for a tiny snort that came from Emmett.

"Anyway," Rosalie continued, becoming annoyed by everyone's continued shock, "what's more interesting is that Bella here is perhaps more powerful than we thought."

"What do you mean by that, Rosalie?" Carlisle questioned.

"Well, I'm sure you all noticed me make a move towards her...I was actually going to slap her," she said, glancing at me regretfully. "Imagine my surprise when I felt her slip into my mind, demanding that I step back, away from her. My body could not help but follow her command. I felt a little like a puppet - like she was pulling the strings," she concluded.

"Bella, were you aware of any of this?" Carlisle asked me.

"I remember Rosalie approaching me, and thinking she wanted to fight. That was not something I wanted _at all_...I just deeply wanted her to understand how I felt. I pushed those feelings toward her, but that's all I really did," I said.

"She can control actions, too?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Cool!!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm not sure exactly, but it is definitely interesting," Carlisle said slowly.

"Bella, what happens if you quit concentrating on us individually, and instead focus on all of us at the same time?" Carlisle asked curiously, his thoughts changing paths.

"Um..." I closed my eyes, and stopped trying to limit my mind. I thought of them all, united together, as my new family, and concentrated on that. With a rush, I opened my eyes. My sight spun around the circle, taking all of them in. It felt as though a giant wind had swept over me, and suddenly a force rocked my frame as I felt all of their gifts at once; it was too much. I could almost see it leave my body - like this power flowed through the air surrounding me. Instantly, each member of my family stepped away from me, then fell backwards onto the ground.

"Whoa..." Jasper whispered.

"Wow, Bella...you're like a _super_ vampire," Alice murmured, clearly in awe.

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly, Alice." I laughed at her silliness, even though I was still unsure of what had just happened.

Carlisle stood slowly, brushing off his pants, unsure of what to say. "Bella, thank you for cooperating. I'm going to go to my study now, to try to think some of this through. You should try to relax for a while," he said warmly, but hesitantly, before retreating back to the house. He was clearly quite eager to dissect my bizarre behavior.

Edward approached me, perhaps a little wary. "Are you all right, Bella?"

"I feel fine, Edward. Don't worry," I replied.

A bit less cautious, he continued. "Why don't we go to _our_ room for a while, and read? It should keep your mind focused enough so that you don't have to hear anyone else unless you want to. It's a good way for you to practice blocking others out," he smirked at me.

"That does sound nice. It's all so confusing!" I smiled faintly back at him, and we walked back towards the house, hand in hand.

"Yes, it is..." he murmured softly, almost to himself. As I glanced over at him, I thought I saw something in his expression...anxiety? His thoughts were vague, guarded. I was about to ask about it, when he looked back at me and smiled warmly, as if reassuring me. I guess it was nothing to worry about.


	18. Insecurities

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing, please continue to do so. I hope you're all still enjoying the story! Just wanting to clear up any confusion - sometimes when you're writing, it's hard to remember that everyone isn't right there, going along with your thought process. That being said, I've had a couple of people wanting to know why Bella didn't 'hear' Edward at the end of the last chapter - why she didn't just listen to his mind to find out why he looked anxious. Edward was actually blocking her from his mind, so she _couldn't_ hear - he didn't want to worry or upset her.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 18: Insecurities**

**EPOV**

We had been reading for _hours_. I knew a little too well how overwhelming having to listen to everyone's thoughts was, so I was glad this seemed to be working as a distraction for Bella. It was difficult, but I forced myself to concentrate on my own reading, so as not to bother her with my own thoughts. She definitely needed some alone time, at least in her mind. She was silently curled up in a corner of my couch with her book, looking more relaxed than she had for some time, which was a relief. When we'd first settled in on the couch, I'd checked her mind once, just to make sure she was truly all right. After that, I'd made it a point to stay out of her mind - she had already thought to herself earlier today what an invasion of privacy it felt like to have everyone be able to listen to her thoughts, and I wouldn't add to that. She deserved to feel secure within herself.

I tried to continue to concentrate on my reading, but my mind was starting to fight me, drifting back to today's earlier events. Perhaps I needed time to think as well. Quietly, I stood from my corner of the couch, and leaned over to kiss Bella on her forehead. "I'm just going to run downstairs for a moment, I'll be right back, Bella." My anxiety was steadily increasing, and I didn't want to cause her stress by 'hearing' me.

"Ok, I'll be here," she murmured. She was so engrossed in her book, she didn't even glance up. I had been right - she must be enjoying her privacy, which made me grateful that I'd kept out of her mind.

Once downstairs, I proceeded outside. Sitting on the front steps, I leaned back onto my elbows. I suppose if I was being honest with myself, I was feeling slightly...insignificant. It was ridiculously egotistical, but I couldn't help it. That's exactly why I didn't want Bella to hear these thoughts - it would make her feel more self-conscious, which would only further upset her. Honestly, though, what did she need me for now? She was faster, stronger, able to communicate with everyone without words, and even able to control their actions. She didn't need me to protect her anymore; I felt as though she didn't need me for anything.

It would be unacceptable for me let her know I felt this way, even if it was true. I would wait until she let me know - until she told me herself that she didn't need me anymore. She had been through far too much, and I would stay by her side and support her, until she told me to do otherwise. There was no way I would cause her undue hurt or stress; after all, I still loved her more than anything - I always would, no matter how she felt.

Enough time for self loathing - I didn't want to leave her alone too long, in case she needed something. After all, I probably only had so much time left with her...

Back inside, there was still no one else around. Everyone was off in their own rooms or offices, trying to fathom what had taken place today. Sighing, I headed up the stairs.

When I reached our room, I paused outside the door for a moment.

"Edward, it's fine, come in," Bella called out to me. Of course she'd heard me coming. I wasn't used to her being able to hear my movements so clearly.

As I passed through the doorframe, I kept my gaze low. In my peripheral vision, I noticed that she was still focused on her book. In an effort to subtly check on her without entirely disrupting her reading, I simply thought, _"Still all right, love?"_

She didn't respond. Surely the book couldn't distract her _that_ much. I thought again, _"Bella, are you all right? Do you need anything?" _Still no response.

It was like she was outrightly ignoring me. Instantly, I became nervous - was she upset with me? Had she already realized just how insignificant I was? Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone. Maybe in my absence things had become more clear to her. I cursed myself as I realized I could have had those last twenty minutes with her. Trying one more time, I silently called out to her, _"Bella...please just let me know you're all right, and I'll leave you alone."_

She said nothing. I found myself standing there, pinching the bridge of my nose, not knowing what to do. Should I leave? I didn't want to, but clearly, she did not wish to speak to me. Briefly, it occurred to me that I could simply allow myself to look into her mind, but immediately, I dismissed it - I refused to invade her privacy; it was something that neither of us were used to, and it seemed disrespectful somehow to merely take it for granted. Suddenly, I realized that I was only further making a fool of myself - she could still hear what I was thinking, regardless if I refused to invade her privacy. Sighing heavily, I turned back towards the door.

"Edward? Are you ok?" Bella asked softly. Was she _kidding_ me?

"Where are you going?" she continued, her tone sounding confused.

"I was just going to give you your privacy, Bella," I replied quietly, my hand on the door.

Suddenly, she was next to me, her hand on my shoulder. "Will you stay with me? I don't need any more privacy right now, thank you," she said softly.

I turned to her, questions flying through my mind. As my gaze met hers, I froze.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed, most likely due to my expression.

"Bella, your eyes are changing back to gold again," I explained. They were indeed a rich, dark topaz.

"Well, your eyes change all the time, what's the big deal?" she retorted, slightly irritated now.

I paused, thinking to myself. I'd been purposefully keeping out of her mind to grant her privacy, but what if it that wasn't the only reason I hadn't heard her? What if there was an altogether different reason? Aloud, I asked, "Bella, can you hear me anymore - in your mind, I mean?"

She gazed steadily back at me, her expression one of uncertainty. "No...not if you're thinking something right now," she said, seemingly perplexed.

"When was the last time you heard any thoughts?" I continued.

"Um, I don't know...a while ago? I stopped noticing - I just assumed it was because I was focusing on reading," she said. "Why?"

"I'm not sure yet - come with me." My hand grasped hers as I gently pulled her down to Alice's room, looking for Jasper.

"Jasper, try to share your gift with Bella, as you did before, please," I requested.

Jasper glanced up at me, curious. He looked at Bella, as he released a wave of calm through the room. That was all that happened though - they didn't seem to have the intense connection from before.

"It's just like it used to be, before anything changed. I feel the calming effect, but I'm not having any kind of reaction to it other than the normal one," Bella murmured.

"Yeah, there wasn't that insane level of intensity...what's happened?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure. It seems like our gifts aren't affecting her anymore, and if you'll notice, her eyes have gone back to gold. There must be some kind of association to her feeding and connecting to us, or our gifts. Let's go see Carlisle, Bella." Our hands met again as we headed for the stairs, Jasper and Alice following behind.

When we reached Carlisle's study we explained the new situation. He shook his head again, in further disbelief, and chuckled. He told us he'd like to speak to everyone shortly, and requested that we all meet in the living room in an hour. We agreed.

After the hour had passed, we all gathered in the living room, waiting. As Carlisle entered the room, we looked to him expectantly.

Carlisle turned to Bella and smiled. "I'm sure you, more than any of us, have been very curious as to what is happening to you," he began. "I'm not sure I have the correct answers, as there is no way to really prove _all_ of it, but I have come up with my own theory. Some of these things we will be able to test, some we have already started to figure out, and others will be merely speculation. When you and Edward recently told me about the latest developments, it only added to my conclusion. I have seen a lot of things in all my years, Bella, but you are a first. I've grown accustomed to accepting the impossible, as we all have - we _are_ mythical creatures, after all," he paused, then smiled again. "That said, I've been pulling my resources, thinking this through...would you like to hear my theory?" he inquired, seeming to speak only to Bella.

"Yes, please," Bella answered quietly, almost in a whisper. She appeared to be nervous, as well as embarrassed. My hand gently squeezed hers, and I pulled her closer, trying to offer reassurance. She leaned into me, seeking comfort. No matter how she felt about what Carlisle had to say, I would be here for her.


	19. Theory

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying the story. Please, please take time to review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously):_

_EPOV_

After the hour had passed, we all gathered in the living room, waiting. As Carlisle entered the room, we looked to him expectantly.

Carlisle turned to Bella and smiled. "I'm sure you, more than any of us, have been very curious as to what is happening to you," he began. "I'm not sure I have the correct answers, as there is no way to really prove _all_ of it, but I have come up with my own theory. Some of these things we will be able to test, some we have already started to figure out, and others will be merely speculation. When you and Edward recently told me about the latest developments, it only added to my conclusion. I have seen a lot of things in all my years, Bella, but you are a first. I've grown accustomed to accepting the impossible, as we all have - we _are_ mythical creatures, after all," he paused, then smiled again. "That said, I've been pulling my resources, thinking this through...would you like to hear my theory?" he inquired, seeming to speak only to Bella.

"Yes, please," Bella answered quietly, almost in a whisper. She appeared to be nervous, as well as embarrassed. My hand gently squeezed hers, and I pulled her closer, trying to offer reassurance. She leaned into me, seeking comfort. No matter how she felt about what Carlisle had to say, I would be here for her.

**Chapter 19: Theory**

**EPOV**

After pausing for a moment, Carlisle began to speak. "All right, then. Basically, I think everything revolves around one main point, which is that I believe you were always meant to be with us...to be one of us. For whatever reason, it seems that it was your true destiny, quite possibly because your soul mate's life had been taken from him, and it was the only real way for you to find him - to be with him.

"Now, I realize that you joining us in immortality did not occur _how_ we were planning, but it did still occur. What seems to matter is that when you were bitten, no matter by who, you had already made up your mind that this was the life you wanted - this was your choice," he paused. "I have never known of another human that has entered into this lifestyle by choice. You knew what to expect during and after the change, and you were willing to accept all of it, unconditionally.

"I believe it was that very choice that has ultimately allowed this life to come 'easy' to you. The first example of this would be how the actual changing process went for you. None of us can even imagine what you've described - a peaceful transition into this life. At first, I thought perhaps your mind found a way to protect itself from the pain once you knew Edward was with you, but then it occurred to me that it could only have been _Edward's_ venom that was able to put out the pain of the fire for you, giving you the cooling sensation you've spoken of. You've been bitten by two other vampires, Bella - James and Riley, and both times, you initially felt the horrible fire we know to traditionally accompany the change. Edward's venom was like an antidote for the pain - you two are so uniquely connected to one another, it seems fitting. You had always wanted it to be him that bit you, so only _he_ could spare you from the pain. He was a numbing agent for you, like a drug.

"Once the pain was gone, your description of floating in water, completely relaxed, sounds remarkably womb-like. It is as if you were experiencing a comforting, consoling 'birth' into this new life, the life you were meant to live. Unimaginable, to us - it wasn't our choice, and we all entered into it kicking and screaming, fighting every second of it," he paused, as the rest of us nodded in agreement, recalling our own horrifying pain from our transformations.

"Aside from the changing process itself, there is the issue of your eye color, which has been of great interest to all of us. Your eye color has basically been the opposite of what is normal for us. There are two factors here, at least in my opinion, only one of which is scientific, which I'll start with first.

"By the time Edward got to you, Riley had drained almost all of your blood, and the little that was left was almost instantly changed to venom as it was pumped through your heart after Edward bit you. What makes a newborn's eyes red is their own lingering human blood, which dissipates slowly, over the course of time. If they turn to our vegetarian lifestyle, as the human blood is spent, then their eyes would eventually turn gold; however, what was left of your human blood had already been converted.

"The second, less scientific reasoning falls in with my other explanations, about everything coming down to the matter of choice. Without having fed, and with none of your human blood left in your system, one would think you would have woken with black eyes, signaling great thirst. You, however, woke with gold eyes. After feeding, your eyes changed from the previously satiated gold to pitch black. When our eyes are black, our body is telling us to feed. Seemingly, when _yours_ are black, your body is telling you that you don't have to feed. Gold is much more acceptable looking to humans then black, which is one of the reasons we try to feed regularly, to keep ours from becoming that dark. Along with no sense of thirst, it appears that your system is telling you that to feed is a choice for you, an option, not necessarily a requirement. Unheard of, but apparently not impossible," Carlisle smiled at Bella again, in an attempt to reassure her, before shifting his posture, and continuing his speech.

"Now, let's continue with the topic of your feeding habits, or lack of them," Carlisle chuckled. "To discover that you feel as though you don't need to feed, that you have no sense of thirst, hunger, or...anything, is astounding. Although I am sure that with time you would have weakened without feeding at all, the fact that you felt fine, complete, with no need for any type of sustenance, is again, a first, and unheard of for a newborn. When you did feed, merely to appease us, the blood tasted like human food to you, which sounds horrifying to us, but it was always _blood_ that was horrifying to _you_. It's as if your body recognized what you needed to do to keep your strength, and adjusted to it so that it was more appealing. Another adaptation which as far as I know, is purely unique to you. I've never heard of such a thing, and as we know, I've been around for a while.

"Another curious aspect - Bella, before you became one of us, one of your best friends was a werewolf. We all know how much we don't get along with the wolves - they exist after all, to destroy our kind. They disgust us, just as much as we disgust them." He smiled apologetically at Bella. "I know that you were concerned about what would happen to your friendship with Jacob after you became one of us; you'd discussed it with Alice and Edward many times. Once again, you seem to have found a way around this problem in your transition, as you and Jacob do not seem to be offended by one another at all. Now, none of us were on friendly terms with a wolf _before_ we were changed, nor do I know of anyone that has been... until you. Therefore, I cannot compare it to anyone else's situation, but I believe that your body has again adapted itself to allow you to retain that part of your humanity.

"Aside from all of that, this is what I find to be most interesting, Bella - if you do decide to feed, then many of the characteristics of being one of us seems to be 'activated' by the blood, but are only temporary, unless you keep feeding. Edward has told me that the one deer you fed from was quite small, and now we see that your abilities have lasted just under 24 hours. I believe that if you were to feed more - perhaps larger game, and more than one, that you would retain your powers for a bit longer.

"This brings us to the subject of your powers, which as I've said, seem to only be accessible to you when you feed. We've seen that you take on our gifts, or strongest characteristics - I'm still not sure if this is unique to our family only, or if others' abilities would be shared with you as well. Personally, I think that it may be due to the close relationship you share with us. Some of our gifts are doubled in strength, others of which are shared, but with twists to them, such as Edward's. Instead of just hearing us, as Edward does, we can hear you as well. On a side note, going back to the wolves - I would be curious to see if you're still quite so unoffensive to them after you've fed, and vice versa. I have a feeling, judging from everything else, that it may not be the case," Carlisle chuckled again.

"You also have access to your own special gift when you feed...the ability to influence people's actions. Perhaps you gained this from your need to protect yourself - after all, Bella, Edward did always refer to you as a danger magnet, and as a human you certainly did have an uncanny way of attracting trouble," Carlisle added, smiling ruefully at me.

"Interestingly, when combined all at once, our gifts, united with your own, seem to give you some kind of surge of unfathomable power. I can't help but wonder at how this seems to be yet another confirmation that you belong with our family, the missing piece, perhaps - of course, we still have yet to see if other vampires' gifts affect you the way ours do. Regardless, the last time we experimented with your powers, the surge of power took all of us a bit off guard. If you're willing, I think learning to control it, and working with it, would be a good idea. It would mean more feeding, obviously, and lots of practice, but I would be very interested in learning more of what you've been given.

"The last thing I'd like to mention is the clarity of your human memories. Yes, usually it takes a little while for them to fade away, but even in the beginning they should seem a little fuzzy. Not for you, though. You've retained every detail, in almost perfect clarity. What's more interesting, is that although you have kept the _memories_, the pain, or grief, is lessening. It's like you're unconsciously able to choose what to keep, and in an effort to heal, you're losing the bad things that go with those memories. Normally our kind would lose most of _both_ aspects...anything from the human part of life would start out slightly faded, and fade much more with time." He paused as he noticed Bella glance over towards Rosalie.

"Yes, Bella, it is true that Rosalie still holds the desire to have children, but that is something that is simply part of her - it's within her very nature, not just a memory. The strength of her human memories _have_ faded, and her pain is not something left over from her human life. Her pain comes from the realities that she's had to accept after becoming one of us." Carlisle glanced sadly towards Rosalie before turning his attention back to Bella.

"Now, things may change with you. Your memories may fade - that remains to be seen, and we'll only know after more time has passed. Personally, with everything I've observed from you, Bella, I don't think it will change, and I hope it doesn't. I love the idea that you'll always have crystal clear memories of your parents, and their love for you, but that you won't have to suffer from the grief that came with that loss," Carlisle paused, thinking to himself for a moment.

"When looking at all the individual aspects of your change, everything comes back to one point - the point that to my knowledge, there has never been another vampire to _choose_ this life.

Since it was ultimately your choice to become one of us, everything that has followed has become a choice for you. It's like you have the choice of when you want to _fully_ be one of us - whether you decide to activate your abilities by feeding, or not. Everything about your change became adapted to suit _you_...your choice. Instead of your body and mind working against you, making you struggle to accept what you'd become, as we all did, they're working _for_ you, making everything that much easier. It's as if your body is confirming your choice, and has customized itself to this life. Your mind had already accepted your true decision, subconsciously selecting adaptations to suit you specifically while you were still asleep.

"This is my theory, Bella. To choose this life freely, to accept what your soul mate is, and to willingly become part of our family, without question, has given you the freedom to be one of us, to be immortal, without the struggle, and to have access to special abilities, but only when you choose to. I do believe you are a first for our kind," he finished, smiling at Bella with the love and admiration only a father could offer.

We were all fairly quiet after this, trying to process Carlisle's theory. Not all of it was new of course, but when put together and presented this way, it was a lot to think about. Bella was the most quiet, still cuddled up against me. One thing was clear, that much I could tell by everyone's expressions, as well as their thoughts. My entire family was in awe, and full of love for Bella, even Rosalie, as each of them realized that it was her desire to be with me forever, to join my family, and because of her unquestionable love for them, she was free from the restrictions that usually accompanied our kind. It was beyond beautiful.


	20. Doubt

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is a little shorter again, so I apologize, but hopefully I'll have another one up tomorrow. Please, please take time to review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 20: Doubt**

**BPOV**

I had been fairly quiet since hearing Carlisle's theory about me. Not that I was upset - quite the opposite. I was amazed, but I was also feeling guilty. Why should this be so easy for me, while all the others had suffered so? I was thankful for the breakthrough Rosalie and I had earlier. If not for that, she would have hated me even more for this. I shuddered at the thought.

Truthfully, everything Carlisle had said made sense - it fit. As he had explained his thoughts, my brain had followed along as if it already knew what he was going to say, easily accepting it. Of course consciously, I'd had no idea, but my body seemed to automatically reassure me that this was the case, that he was correct. It was unnerving.

One particular thing he had discussed was especially at the front of my mind. Would I be able to hold on to my memories of my parents and human life forever? Would they stay as clear as they were now? I hoped so. I also felt mass relief at the realization that I was slowly releasing the burden of loss from my system. I had already started to realize this on my own, but hearing Carlisle talk about it tonight refreshed my mind of just how true that was. It still hurt, and was still horribly upsetting, but I knew it would get better - I could feel it. This stunned me, as I knew that if I'd still been human, it would have been very different. Time was different now, less relevant. Of all things, I was most grateful for this - that pain had been crippling. Without this ability, I knew moving on would have been incredibly difficult. I still loved my parents, and always would, but I was quickly moving towards closure, due only to my new found state of being.

As dawn broke and I lay in bed contemplating all of these things, I felt Edward move beside me. Obviously, I couldn't sleep anymore, but it was still comforting to curl up in bed next to him. We had been lying here, listening to music, lost in our thoughts. Or at least I had been. Edward was probably becoming irritated at my prolonged silence. Seconds later, I was proven to be correct.

"Bella," Edward began. "What are you thinking? You've been quiet for a while."

"Just reflecting on Carlisle's amazing insight mostly. I have decided something else, though," I said. "I think today would be a good day to visit Charlie's grave."

Edward rolled over to look at me, reaching up to rest his hand on my cheek, causing me to catch my breath. "Are you sure you're ready for that?" he asked uncertainly, concerned.

"Yes, I think so. It's time. What your father said was right. My mind is healing itself much faster than expected, thankfully. I may still have some bad moments, but they will lessen. I know the strength and depth of the love I shared with my parents, and I will always miss them, but the sense of despair has lessened...considerably. What happened to them was wrong - no, much more than wrong. While I am starting to be able to move past the grief, I won't move past the anger, at least, not until I correct the situation," I paused. I knew he didn't want to deal with Victoria yet, and I didn't want to upset him by pushing it, again. If he thought I wasn't ready yet, then I would respect his wishes - for now. It was difficult though, as every time I thought of that feral woman with flaming red hair, my entire system practically shook with anger...

Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Of all things, I'm glad that your mind is healing at an expedited rate. I was most concerned of that, considering all you've been through. I'm grateful that you have been given this ability, as none of what happened was your fault. It would have been unjust for you to feel that kind of pain relentlessly, no matter for how long. It's wonderful that you're losing the sense of grief at an even faster rate than what is normal for our kind," Edward said quietly, as he gazed into my eyes. Slowly, he leaned over and softly kissed both of my eyelids.

I snuggled into him, just wanting to stay here, alone with him a bit longer before facing the day. The whole not sleeping thing was one thing I wasn't used to; time seemed so different now. Being awake all the time, everything felt like it was blurring together. It had only been a couple of days that had passed since I'd completed the change, but it felt like at least a week had gone by. It must be something you get used to eventually. Edward's lips touched the top of my head, and I knew he was wondering what I was thinking again. That reminded me of something.

"Edward?" I began. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything," he replied.

"Last night, before we went to speak to Carlisle, when we were still here, in this room - was there something wrong? You seemed...frustrated. Why did you think I wanted my privacy? Did I do something to upset you?" I asked.

Edward hesitated. He looked embarrassed, although I had no idea why. "It was nothing, Bella. Everything is fine," he said unconvincingly.

"Edward, I can tell you're keeping something from me, now tell me what it is," I said more seriously, worrying.

He could tell I was getting upset. "Bella, calm down. Don't get upset, I'll tell you what was bothering me." He leaned back, staring at the ceiling, and reluctantly began to explain to me that he realized that I may want to eventually move on. He was saying something ridiculous about not being enough for me, about me not needing him anymore. I was dumbfounded, and just sat staring back at him as he continued on with his personal attack on himself. When he started with the list of all the things I was now better at than him, I made myself snap out of it and interrupt him.

"Edward Cullen. Are you actually saying that you think I won't want to be with you anymore?" I asked incredulously.

He looked at me, wary. "Yes, Bella, that is what I'm saying. Of course I'll understand -"

I sat up, cutting him off. I pulled him up so he was sitting right in front of me, and I stared directly into his eyes. "There is no way, in this or any other universe, that would _ever_ happen. I'm almost mad at you for thinking it would even be possible. Edward, you are everything to me. No matter what gifts I have, or whatever else you come up with as reasons to make yourself miserable, I am always going to be right here, next to you. And believe it or not, I do need you. I need you more now that I ever have. Besides, if it's really my gifts that are making you feel so insecure, then you shouldn't worry, as I'll hardly ever have them."

He looked at me, confused. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I _really_ don't plan on hunting much. So you can plan on being the strong, hero vampire about ninety percent of our lives, and me just about ten percent...if that," I said, wrinkling my nose at the thought of hunting again. "Does that work for you?"

He smiled wryly. "Bella, please don't misunderstand me. I am elated that you have so many gifts at your disposal, and that your abilities are so amazing...I am very, very happy for you, as well as proud. You should use your gifts as often as you want. I simply felt a bit undeserving, not to mention a little insecure. I _am_ used to protecting you, after all," he sheepishly lowered his gaze.

"Edward, it's our love that keeps us together, not your willingness to jump in front of a van, or whatever else may be coming at me. I love you for who you are, not what you can offer me." I reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it securely in mine, before continuing.

"Well, now that you know that you have no reason to feel that way, are you feeling better?" I asked softly.

"Yes, thank you," he replied quietly. There was still some tiny amount of doubt etched across his face; I was determined to remove it. I crept closer to him, and crawled up into his lap.

"Edward Cullen, I love you. I want nothing but you. I'll always be right here, at your side. We're in this together, for eternity. You are my existence...without you, I have nothing." I leaned forward, gently pressing my lips to his. He reacted immediately, answering my kiss with an apparent urgency. He pulled me as close to him as he could, kissing me intensely.

Eventually, I leaned back slightly, trying to clear my dizzied head. Becoming a vampire had definitely _not_ affected his ability to dazzle me. Looking into his eyes, I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. "Do we understand each other?" I questioned him seriously.

He was gazing back at me intently, which made me catch my breath again. "Absolutely. I will never doubt the strength of your love again."

I smiled. "Good." I moved to get up, but he reached out and caught my hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice low and intense.

"I was going to take a shower..." I lost my train of thought as I looked back into his eyes.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe I need a bit more convincing after all," he said mischievously, his eyes burning, as he pulled me back towards him.

Holding me tightly, he whispered seductively in my ear. "As always Bella, your preference _is_ my confidence." His lips swept the length of my jaw before meeting mine, his kiss sending electric shocks through my entire body.

Yes, the shower could _definitely_ wait, I thought to myself.


	21. Memories

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reviews. Just to let everyone know, there's quite a bit more that will happen in this story, so it's got a ways to go yet. Hope you all continue to enjoy it!! :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 21:** **Memories**

**BPOV**

Later that afternoon, we were getting ready to go to Charlie's grave. I was nervous, but this was important for me. I missed him so much. As thankful as I was for the numbing effect that came with being a vampire, I knew this would be very difficult. I asked Esme if I could pick some flowers from the garden before we went so I could leave them at his grave. She had smiled softly, and helped me find the perfect ones.

We were about to leave when something occurred to me. Turning to Edward, I asked, "Do you think Alice would like to go with us?"

He had barely been able return my smile with one of his own before the backdoor flew open, and Alice appeared, looking slightly crazed. "Yes, I think she would," he replied, chuckling quietly.

Realizing she had probably been silently pleading with him all day, I felt bad for not thinking to ask her sooner.

"Thank you, Bella, I would love to go. I haven't been there yet, I was waiting so I could go with you," Alice said, her words all rushing together in relief.

Reaching out to take one of her hands, I was touched by how much this meant to her. She grasped my hand, and the three of us headed off into the woods, Alice and I following Edward's lead. The walk was short, it didn't take long. I could sense when we got close, because Edward slowed and let me pass him, and Alice let go of my hand so that I could enter the clearing by myself first. I took a deep breath and proceeded forward.

As I stepped into the clearing, the sight before me took my breath away. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. I was surrounded by the most beautiful display of flowers; Esme's garden at the house was wonderful, but it didn't even begin to compare with this. The clearing had been shaped into a perfect circle, and there were still a few trees spaced intermittently throughout. A multitude of flower beds created islands of color throughout the area. Near the back of the circle, there was a small pool of water, with rocks stacked above it, so that the water cascaded down. It was like a natural mini-waterfall, although I knew better...it hadn't been 'naturally' created.

It truly looked like paradise.

Taking another deep breath, I made myself to focus on the one thing my eyes had been trying to avoid. Slowly, I stepped forward, to the center of the clearing. Once there, I stopped, and looked up. I was standing in front of a beautifully hand carved wooden cross. It was amazing - it stood about five feet tall, and it was a rich cherry wood, varnished to a high gloss. The detail work on it was unbelievable...so intricate. It was covered in small scrolls, mixed with a leaf pattern, and lots of other things I couldn't quite focus on yet - I was distracted. My gaze shifted downward, at the freshly disturbed earth. Charlie's body - my father's body, was right beneath my feet. It was all too much. The crippling pain took hold, completely overriding the numbing effect. As I dropped to my knees in despair, Edward's arms caught me just before I hit the ground.

"It's all right, Bella. It's all right," he whispered into my ear. I knew by the tone of his voice, if he were able to cry, he would be. This hurt him almost as much as it hurt me - he couldn't stand to see me in pain. He pulled me with him back from the grave, and lowered himself to the ground, cradling me to his chest, holding me close. His fingers ran over my hair comfortingly, and he waited as the sobs rocked through me. I clung to him, desperate for the pain stop. My fingers dug into the back of his neck, as the memories of my father's voice, smile, love, and devotion tore through my mind.

At some point, I felt Alice sit down quietly beside us. She reached out and placed her hand soothingly on my back, where it stayed, moving in tiny, comforting circles. Reaching out to her with one of my arms, I pulled her closer. We didn't speak, it wasn't necessary. We all sat there, encircled in our grief, none of us able to cry. It had to be one of the most disturbing things I have ever witnessed; the three of us, so completely wrought with grief we couldn't properly express, no matter how much we wanted to, all shaking with sorrow.

Some time later, I slowly began to come back to myself. I looked at the two people who had tried to help me carry the burden of this grief, and I silently squeezed both of their hands tightly, conveying my gratitude. I began to stand up, and Edward's hands encircled my waist, helping to guide me. Carefully, I stepping forward and to the side slightly, judging my footsteps, not wanting to step in the same direction as I had before...there was something disturbing about standing above my father's body. As I stood to the side of the freshly dug grave, I looked at the cross, then to the dirt before me, and back again. Sinking down to the earth, crossing my legs tightly before me, I hung my head.

"Charlie, I love you," I murmured. "You have no idea how much. I loved mom too - so much. She was a beautiful person, as I suspect you always knew. I'm sorry that you died the way that you did, it was my fault." I proceeded to talk to my father's grave, explaining exactly what Edward was, and what I was now, what had happened to him, and why. I knew it wasn't necessary - he probably already knew everything, but I needed to express it. With one of my fingers, I traced the perimeter of the cross. As my finger traced the outline, my mind regressed. I remembered Charlie as he was in my youth, trying to coach me, guide me.

I remembered swimming lessons, fishing expeditions, and every attempt he'd made to get me to try to play sports. He'd loved me so much more than I'd ever realized.

My expression hardened, as I whispered, "I'm sorry I can't give your life back to you, dad. I _will_ make this right, though. I _will_ get revenge."

Edward knelt down beside me. "Bella, we couldn't mark the grave properly. I am sorry for that, but I'm sure you understand why. Carlisle added some things though, just for you. Look closely," he encouraged.

Looking back at the cross, I began to focus on the details. My eyes followed the direction of Edward's finger, as he pointed out various little symbols that I hadn't noticed earlier. There were many little things hidden within the design, all which had meant something to Charlie. There was the logo of the Forks police department, there were fishing lures, logos of all of his favorite sports teams, a wedding band, and an image of a father holding a baby, which had the letters 'IMS' - my initials, next to it, blended so well with the scroll design you could barely see them. It was everything Charlie had loved in his life. I looked at Edward, speechless.

We stayed for a while, each of us spending time reflecting at the grave, or simply under the trees in the clearing. After some time, I was finally able to calm down, and welcomed the return of the numbing effect. I was still upset, but after my initial outburst, I felt more able to handle it.

Eventually, we decided it was time to get back to the house. As we got ready to leave the clearing, I sensed that Alice had turned around. When I glanced back, I saw her lightly skip over to Charlie's grave, lean over and gently place a kiss at the top of the cross. "Goodbye, Charlie," she said softly. She turned, and as she rejoined us, I grabbed her little hand and squeezed it, silently thanking her.

After we had returned to the house, I immediately sought out the two people I wanted to see. I found Carlisle in the living room, and thanked him sincerely for making the cross so special. He hugged me gently, and told me he was glad that I was pleased with it.

I found Esme out in the flower garden. As I approached her, I wasn't sure how to express my gratitude for what she had done. She turned as she heard me, and I caught her in a loving embrace. "Thank you so much, Esme. The entire place is beautiful. It's comforting to have," I whispered shakily.

She put her hand on the back of my head, soothing me. "It was the least I could do, Bella. I wish I could have done more, dear," Esme said softly, smiling warmly at me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon quietly. We watched Jasper and Emmett play video games, and I spent some time with Alice in her room, pouring through all her latest design sketches. I even spent some time with Rosalie in the garage. She was working on Emmett's jeep, and showed me how to change a tire and the oil - although I was quite sure I would never actually have to put my new skills to use - Edward would take care of it before I could even start, being the gentleman that he is.

That evening found me back in our room, with Edward, reflecting on the day's events. This was quickly becoming one of my favorite times of the day - it was similar to when I'd been human, except I didn't sleep now. We would listen to music, read, talk, or just hold each other. I couldn't ever get enough time alone with Edward.


	22. Closure

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 22: Closure**

**BPOV**

During the next few weeks, we began to settle into a routine. Edward and I spent our days doing various things. Sometimes I would spend time with Alice, or Esme. When I was with one of them, Edward would usually work on his compositions. We visited Charlie's grave frequently; it became a very peaceful place for me to be. Often, I would curl up under one of the trees there with a book and spend hours reading, with Edward at my side. Nights were spent my preferred way, with just the two of us, enjoying our time together. It was usually an excellent opportunity for me to steal as many kisses from Edward as I possibly could.

Shortly after Carlisle had explained his theory to me, I had realized something. He had mentioned wanting to practice with everyone to discover the depths of my gift - all we really knew was that it was powerful. If I could learn how to manage or control the use of everyone's gifts all at once, I may have something that would make killing Victoria very realistic...maybe even easy. When I expressed my idea to Edward, he wasn't happy. I knew he wouldn't be, but he also recognized the urgency I felt. We argued about it many times, and he insisted that in no way would I ever put myself if any kind of danger. He kept insisting that he would take care of Victoria. After many conversations, most of them painful, he began to soften. It must have been seeing the pain I felt every time I brought up my parents' deaths. After one particular night of pleading with him to understand, he held me close and said that he would think about it, so I had let it go, knowing we weren't done with the conversation.

Carlisle had set up time periods for regular practice sessions, so this was how we all spent our evenings when he returned from working at the hospital. The eight of us would reconvene in the backyard, where we would work for a few hours each night. Jasper helped a lot with the training aspect of things, as it was one of his specialities. Everyone began to immensely enjoy this part of the day - it not only brought us closer together, but we learned quite a bit about one another. We also started to become quite good at figuring out the little nuances of my gift, and how to use them to my advantage. The most interesting thing we'd discovered was that I couldn't simply control others actions by sheer will. I only seemed to be able to do this when highly agitated emotionally. Needless to say, it wasn't always the most enjoyable thing to work on, and often required lots of help from Jasper - nobody wanted to upset me that much. Edward hated that part of the training.

The only drawback was that I had to feed regularly to keep my gifts accessible. I was getting used to it, although I couldn't help but look forward to when I wouldn't need to feed so often again. It wasn't bad, just...weird. It reminded me of those mornings before I'd met Edward, when the alarm would go off for me to get up for school, and I didn't want to get out of bed. I would dread the day, and sulk until I got to school. Then, once I was actually there, it wasn't so bad - I actually enjoyed it to a point. That was sort of how I felt about hunting.

One of the afternoons when we were hunting, Emmett came across a black bear. He cornered it, insisting that I try it. I did, and when I expressed that it tasted like Filet Mignon, he roared with laughter.

During another afternoon, probably about two weeks after my change, we had returned from hunting, and Edward's cell rang. It was Jacob, wanting to bring Billy to Charlie's grave. Edward told him to come to the house, and we would take them to the site. Before they arrived, Carlisle stopped us.

"Bella, please be careful. You've been hunting this afternoon, and if my suspicions are correct, Jacob may not find it quite as - easy, to be around you right now. Be cautious, please," he finished, glancing over at Edward. I heard his thoughts as he told Edward, _"And you will need to remember to stay calm, son. He may upset you."_

I let Edward answer the door, and he led Billy and Jacob around to the back of the house. I was waiting for them near the entrance of the forest. When Jake started to get closer, he froze. He sniffed the air, glanced at Edward, then back at me. He didn't have to say anything, although I was sure he would - I could smell him from where I stood, and knew I didn't smell so great to him either.

"Bella, is that you that reeks? What the heck? You smelt fine last time I saw you..." he trailed off. Edward growled quietly.

Billy seemed to sense the tension, and spoke, looking at Jacob before turning to me.

"Bella, I am sorry for your loss. You've not only lost your parents, you've lost so much more. You know, Charlie loved you more than you probably realize," he said seriously.

"Thank you, Billy. Charlie loved you as well." I chose to skip over his reference to losing my own life - he would never understand that I wanted to be with the Cullens. I returned my gaze to Jacob.

"Hey, Jake. Just so you know, you don't smell so good either. At _all_," I said as I wrinkled my nose, causing Edward to chuckle softly. "C'mon, let's go, Jake. I'll explain to you on the way."

We walked into the forest, me leading, with Jacob walking beside me, sort of - he was really about ten feet away from me, carefully keeping his distance. He pushed Billy's wheelchair through the woods along the path Carlisle had thoughtfully smoothed, listening to me. Edward was following directly behind us, monitoring Jacob's reactions. I explained to Jake about feeding, and everything that changes when I feed, including Carlisle's assumption about the wolves, which was now confirmed to be true. Jacob mostly remained quiet, his thoughts processing the information.

When we reached the clearing, I let Jacob go ahead by himself. He pushed Billy to the side of the grave, then went a bit closer, and spoke to Charlie, respectfully expressing his grief. When he was done, he pushed Billy in front of the grave, then hesitantly headed over to where Edward and I waited. As he approached, Edward spoke to me silently. "_I'll be right over there, Bella. I'm sure you know, he wants to talk to you alone_." I nodded in agreement.

Jacob stopped about five feet away this time, feeling slightly more comfortable. He wouldn't put himself in a situation that risked him phasing. Slowly, he sunk down to the ground across from me, and met my gaze.

"The cross is beautiful, and this place is amazing, Bella." Jacob reached out and ran his hand lightly across a large Coast Rhododendron. "Charlie would have liked it," he said quietly.

I thanked him, appreciative of the sincerity of his words.

He looked up at me sheepishly. "Do you think that next time we get together, you could lay off the blood? It's not like I want to kill you, but the smell...is pretty gross."

"Agreed, Jake, agreed. Trust me, I understand. Are you freaked out by what I've told you...about my gifts?" I asked, curious. His thoughts had been mostly about Charlie and the grave site, so I wasn't quite sure.

Jacob hesitated. "No, I'm not freaked out, Bells. Actually, I think it's awesome. You'll be able to defend yourself if you need to. I mean, obviously, I'd rather that you weren't...what you are, but I can't change that now." Jacob was quiet for a moment, then sighed before continuing.

"Bells, you know that I love you. You know that I had fallen in love with you before...this. I don't know what would have happened, but given what has, I know now that the future that I _had_ wanted for us isn't possible anymore." Jacob's expression became somber, and I watched as his plans for our future flashed through his mind.

"Jake," I began softly. "_That_ would have never happened. You know I love Edward - I've always been meant to be with him."

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. Suddenly, reality hit him. "Bells - can you _hear_ me? Like, in your mind - I didn't think about that -" Jacob broke off, embarrassed.

I sighed. Here I was trying not to freak him out, but I had reacted to his thoughts instead of his words. "Yes, Jake...I can hear your thoughts. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, it's just hard to get used to," I sighed again.

"So you heard..." Jacob trailed off again, already knowing what I had heard - his whole plan, if I had still been human. He would have continued to pursue me, hoping the idea of a human life would win out over Edward. He had planned on us marrying, and having at least two kids, and growing old together. I simply nodded my head in response.

We were both quiet for a few minutes. Finally, Jacob interrupted the silence. "Look, I know that you love him," he said, gesturing over to Edward, who _appeared_ to be ignoring us, but was following along with everything. "I want you to be happy. You more that deserve it after what you've been through. As far as the gifts you have...I always knew you were special, Bells," Jacob said, as a conflicted expression crossed his face, making him appear somber.

"Jake..." I began.

"Bells, don't worry about it. You don't need anything else on your mind right now, so just forget it. I'll be fine. I'm just glad you didn't actually die - I never thought I'd feel this way, but now that I've thought about it, vampire or not, I'm glad you're still here," he smiled slightly, a tinge of sadness still present in his eyes. "As long as you knock off the blood-drinking, we can still hang out sometimes," he said as his smile widened into the familiar grin I loved.

Billy cleared his throat, and Jacob stood up. I stood as well, as Edward quickly appeared at my side. Jacob went to get Billy, and we followed. As we left the clearing, I felt another kind of closure. When Jacob turned the car around to leave the driveway, I raised my hand in a wave. I knew he would be all right, eventually.


	23. Combined Strength

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 23: Combined Strength**

**BPOV**

It was now a week after we'd met with Jacob, and we were waiting for Carlisle to get home from work. Alice was sitting beside me, forcing home furnishing catalogs upon me. She still hadn't given up on redecorating our room, no matter how many times I'd told her I liked it the way it was. Jasper and Emmett were having their usual fun - Alice had bought them a Wii system, and watching them play the various sports was hilarious. Rosalie sat in a chair across the room, shaking her head at her husband's antics.

Edward was leaning back into the opposite corner of the couch, staring intently at me. I was trying to pay attention to all of Alice's suggestions, but he kept distracting me. He had begun to like how we could communicate silently after I'd fed. He was finding new ways to drive me absolutely crazy, just like he was doing now. It was definitely _very_ distracting. Although he appeared to be just sitting there, gazing at me, he was doing much more. He was telling me how he'd like for the two of us to be upstairs, spending some more alone time. He was telling me how he wanted to place soft, gentle kisses upon my throat, how he wanted to whisper sweet nothings into my ear. He was telling me how desperately he wanted to run his hands through my hair, kissing me passionately --

"Bella, are you even paying any attention to me?" Alice demanded.

"Oh! Umm..." I began.

"I won, I won, I _won_!" Emmett chanted. "I am the master of cow racing!" he yelled, laughing boisterously.

Jasper tossed his remote down, sighing irritably. "Whatever, Emmett. You still can't beat me at ping pong, and you probably never will," he taunted.

Emmett stopped celebrating, and became serious. "Oh yeah? Bring it on, brother."

Just then, Carlisle arrived home. Emmett put the remote down, knowing we would all be heading outside momentarily. "Later, then," Emmett hissed to Jasper. Jasper just smiled back at him.

Once outside, we took our usual places and began practicing. I worked with Emmett a lot tonight, perfecting the use of my strength, and learning how to control it. After that, Carlisle had me practice controlling people's actions more. Jasper repeatedly sent massive waves of anger at me, trying to get me to reach the necessary agitated state. Once I began to feel the effects, I moved from person to person, making them do various things. I made Alice do cartwheels around the yard, and I made Rosalie twirl around in circles. I made Edward move _much_ closer to me, (that probably didn't really take much effort on my part), I made Carlisle pick flowers for Esme, and I had Esme embrace her husband. Finally, I made Emmett alternate between doing the 'cabbage patch' and 'running man' dances. Everyone laughed hysterically at this last display.

After everyone had calmed down, Carlisle turned to me. "Well done, Bella. I believe you've got a strong hold on your powers, and how they work. It's fascinating," he said. "I know we've spent considerable time on you sharing all of our powers together, but I'd like to try something different with that," he paused. Over the past few weeks, we had been focusing a lot on me accessing all of their gifts at once, like we'd experienced the very first time we'd been here in the backyard. With each session, we'd all been able to adjust to it better, and now hardly anyone fell back onto the ground from the force of it. Instead, we found that if I concentrated on all of them at the same time, and they each concentrated on their gift, it allowed me access to all of their powers at once. It was just difficult to stay that way for long, as it was very intense. We were all still learning to adapt to the surge of power that took hold of me when that happened, but we had gotten much better at it.

Carlisle continued. "What I'd like to try is combining the power of all of our gifts put together, _with_ your ability to control actions, Bella, to see if you can influence everyone's actions at once. Jasper, you'll need to stay focused on a strong emotion again, but maybe tone it down - all of our concentration will be a lot for Bella to handle as it is. Bella, first focus on all of us like you usually do when we practice this. Then, when you feel the agitation from Jasper hit you, try releasing it on all of us, and try to manipulate all of our actions simultaneously." He paused, thinking. "Maybe for now, just pick one action for all of us - maybe try forcing us away from you - keep it simple," he suggested.

I nodded, a little nervous. I closed my eyes, and began as usual. When Jasper's wave of anger hit me, it was very unsettling. I was thinking of all my beloved family members, when all of a sudden I felt horrific anger. The familiar force tore through me, and I sent my rage with it, before opening my eyes. Everyone was gone - I was alone in the backyard, which made me begin to panic. "Edward?! Alice? Where is everyone?!" I called out.

I heard their silent voices, responding to me, calming me. "_Bella, everything's fine, I'll be right there_," Edward said, reassuring me. I began to hear similar sentiments from everyone else.

Standing in the middle of the yard, I waited, still frightened. There was movement within the woods, and moments later, Edward came crashing through the perimeter. He ran over to me and swept me up in his arms. "I'm fine, Bella, stop worrying," he said softly.

The others all starting reappearing as well, all from different points of the forests edge. They joined us, and Edward set me back down. Emmett was laughing uncontrollably.

"Jeez, Bella, how about a little more attention to aim next time. You tossed me all the way up into one of those pine trees!" Emmett managed to get out between laughs.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

Carlisle spoke. "Well, the 'experiment' worked - quite well, actually. You threw all of us about two miles back into the forest," he explained, smiling lightly at me.

"Wow," I said. What else could I say? It was bizarre.

Edward spoke next, his hand resting on my cheek. "Yes...I think we may be ready to start hunting Victoria," he said softly, but surely.

Disbelieving, I looked back at him in awe. "You're not going to object to me having a part in that?" I asked. It had, after all, been a point of contention more than a few times.

Edward looked into my eyes. "Bella, love, I don't like it, but I won't stand in your way. I will, however, be with you for every second, as will all of us. You've earned this right. You deserve it." His expression and thoughts revealed that he meant it.


	24. Strategy

**A/N: Thanks for reading; please take time to review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 24: Strategy**

**EPOV**

I spent the rest of the evening wondering if I had made the right decision, and every time Bella heard my doubtful thoughts, she thanked me for understanding how important this was to her. True, I knew how much dealing with Victoria herself meant to Bella, but I still hated the idea. Naturally, I wanted to protect her from the monster that had stolen everything from her. Of course, rationally, I knew that Bella was more than strong enough for it - Victoria wouldn't stand a chance against her.

I suppose it was this realization that led had me to give in. That knowledge, mixed with the despair on her face when she brought it up, the look in her eyes every time we visited Charlie's grave, not to mention her thoughts. She ultimately needed this to complete her healing process, and as much as I abhorred the idea of her facing Victoria, I wanted her to heal. After watching the events at our training sessions, I had to admit she was more than capable...she was amazing. The way she had looked right before she had thrown us all into the forest - it had been almost frightening. The wind blew all around her, her hair flowed wildly. She appeared so incredibly fierce, yet she was still the beautiful, sweet woman that I love - she'd looked like a goddess.

Aside from everything else, this was what she wanted more than anything right now, and I could ultimately deny her nothing. I wanted her to be happy...maybe this would help to clear the way for that. My family and I would be right there, by her side. There was no way any harm would come to her, but we would let her take the lead in this.

The following morning found all of us sitting around the dining room table. I had called a meeting to decide upon our strategy. Unsure of how we should go about hunting Victoria, I was hoping Jasper had some ideas. He was the one with the strategic skills, aside from which, I was horrible at tracking.

Jasper explained that he thought she was probably still somewhat in the area, since the wolves, or at least Paul, had run into her. We couldn't understand why she would still be around here, unless she was looking for more relatives of Bella. That wasn't an issue, as Bella didn't have any more living relatives, but of course Victoria wouldn't know that. He suggested that after a couple of months, if we found no leads, then we would come up with new locations to search. Bella was disgruntled at the idea of two months passing with no results, but Jasper explained that due to Victoria's evasive behavior, she may not stay in the area the entire time. Since we wouldn't know when or if she'd come back, it was best to wait an ample amount of time.

Jasper suggested we track in shifts, two at a time, each shift lasting one week. If anyone caught her scent, they were to call home immediately. This made me think of another issue - the wolves. We'd agreed to give them access to our lands if they caught her scent, but that was when we weren't hunting her ourselves. I decided I'd better call Jacob.

When I reached him, I explained we were going to start actively hunting Victoria, so they shouldn't need to cross the boundary line now. If they did come across her scent and if it ran into the boundary line, he should call and let us know so that we could pick up the trail, and we would extend the same courtesy. It was just easier on everyone this way. We were fairly familiar with each other's scents, but when hunting, it would be better if we didn't run into each other in the woods. He understood. I also explained to him that we were going to try to let Bella take care of the final act, and requested that he try to persuade the wolves to agree to this if they caught her. He said he'd do what he could. He wanted Bella to be the one to end this, too.

Bella insisted on us taking the first shift. She was very eager to start looking for Victoria - it was like she couldn't sit still. We spent the week combing through the surrounding area. I personally enjoyed it - it gave me more much desired alone time with Bella. She was still feeding regularly, so that she would be prepared at all times in case she needed to be, which was wonderful because we could communicate silently. When our week ended, we returned to the house, Bella frustrated that we hadn't found anything. Alice and Jasper reassured her that they would do their best as they left for their shift.

The next couple of weeks were fairly uneventful. I spent most of my time trying to keep Bella's mind off of the hunt, that so far, hadn't produced any new leads. One afternoon, after Rosalie and Emmett had returned, Carlisle and Jasper taking their place, Alice came bouncing down the stairs to where Bella and I sat on the couch, where we were talking with Esme.

"All right, Bella, get your purse, we're going shopping!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. She reached out and pulled Bella from the couch.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, that's not a very good idea, for more than one reason," I said, exasperated.

"Actually, it's a great idea, even Carlisle thinks so," Alice said. "Bella's been cooped up with all of us, she needs to get out there in the world again. Plus, her wardrobe is sorely lacking, not to mention _boring_."

I looked at Alice, then at Bella. She was uncertain. Her thoughts told me that she was nervous about being around humans. "Esme, did Carlisle really approve of this? What about Bella being around humans? He wasn't concerned at all about that? And what if someone recognizes her - she's supposed to be dead," I questioned.

"Yes, your father did actually think it's a good idea. He's not very concerned about Bella's reaction to humans - he doesn't even think she'll have one, due to her...unique transformation. Both Alice and Rosalie will be with her, just in case. As far as someone recognizing her, he said it shouldn't be a problem as long as they go far enough away. With the way we drive, a trip to Seattle is easy enough. They'd be back by tonight. It would be nice for her to do something normal, Edward. Even you have to see that," Esme explained.

I turned to Bella. "Do you want to go? How do you feel about this?" I wanted to be sure she was comfortable. I knew that nothing would happen to her with my sisters along for the trip, but it was still up to her.

"Well, it does sound like fun...I might be able to keep up with Alice better now. It does make me a bit nervous, though, the thought of being around humans. I don't know..." Bella trailed off, trying to decide. She wanted to get out of the house for a while, even if shopping wasn't her favorite activity.

Alice interrupted. "It'll be fine, Bella - there's nothing to be nervous about! Wait - see..." The familiar blank stare crossed Alice's face. Bella burst out laughing as she shared her vision. I shook my head, smiling, as I saw the scene in Bella's mind. The three of them were in a store, and Alice was jumping around from display to display, throwing things at Bella, as Rose paraded around the store in a new dress. The staff was just staring, completely bewildered, as the three of them tore the store apart. There clearly wasn't a problem with Bella being around the human sales clerks.

"Go, Bella. Have fun. I'll miss you," I said, gently kissing her forehead.

Rosalie came gliding down the stairs. "Glad to see you're up for it, Bella. I was getting incredibly bored. This will be nice," she said as she joined Alice and Bella.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Alice commanded, pushing the other two out the door. "Bye Edward! Esme!" she called out over her shoulder. I watched as a dazed Bella got pushed into Alice's shiny Porsche. As Alice started the car, I heard Bella's thoughts. _"Wait, what have I gotten myself into?" _

--

**BPOV**

We arrived in Seattle in no time. Alice loved her Porsche, and I could see why. I may have to consider getting a faster car now. I was beginning to see Edward's point about driving. Regardless, I knew I'd always keep my truck - it had been a gift from Charlie, and now held a permanent parking space in the Cullen's garage. After the news had been released of the 'bear attack,' Edward had gone back to Charlie's and gotten my truck. He'd wanted to wait for the news to become public so it would look like someone had stolen it, since it would be public knowledge the house was empty. That's exactly what the police had assumed, and it hadn't been pursued, since it's owner was presumed dead. I was grateful to be able to keep it.

Alice had parked the car and was already around to the other side, pulling me out. "C'mon, Bella, snap out of it - there's work to do!"

"Easy, Alice. You're going to wear her out before we even get to the first shop," Rosalie murmured.

The first store was a small boutique of some sort. It looked very expensive, but it had it's advantages. From what it looked like, there was hardly anyone in it. I paused outside the entrance. I was still feeding, so I would be prepared for when we found Victoria, but this might be different.

I was nervous to be around humans again. The vision hadn't shown me having a problem, but sometimes Alice's visions weren't certain. What if this was one of those times? I didn't know what to expect, but I also knew that Alice and Rosalie wouldn't let me do anything I'd regret. They both stood beside me, one on each side.

Rosalie whispered under her breath, "Are you ready, Bella? You'll be fine. Let's go in." They waited for me to move forward. I took a deep breath, and readjusted my sunglasses to conceal my pitch black eyes, then started through the doorway, with them accompanying me.

As we entered the boutique, I looked around, trying to appear normal. The sales girl closest to the front approached us, offering her help. I glanced at her, and slowly started to relax. I didn't feel anything, or smell anything for that matter. It was much like hunting animals - it certainly wasn't appealing. I suppose that if I _did_ attack her, the blood _might_ taste all right, but I had no intention of doing that...eewww. Just the thought of it was making me slightly sick to my stomach - not that it was possible. The idea sounded even more disgusting than attacking animals. Maybe human blood wouldn't taste all right after all. Thankfully, I would never have to find out.

Rosalie and Alice were smiling hugely, having heard my thoughts, thanks to my gift. They were both ecstatic, and a bit proud as well. If I could have blushed, I would have. Alice dismissed the sales girl, telling her she knew what she was looking for. She dragged me towards the back of the store, pulling items as she went. She pushed me into a dressing room, and I starting sifting through her selections. After I found one I liked, I tried it on, and stepped out to show her. As I opened the door, I was pummeled with a huge assortment of things - clothes, hats, and shoes. Alice was tearing the store apart, bouncing from one side to the other. She was a tiny blur, moving so fast she appeared to be a designer fabric tornado. Clearly, Alice had been trying to repress her shopping addiction for too long.

Suddenly, the door next to me flew open, slamming into the wall, and Rosalie strutted out, showing off her new find - the red dress from Alice's vision. She pranced through the store, turning in front of the large mirrors, striking various poses. Sure enough, I looked up, and saw three sales clerks completely overwhelmed, all huddled together near the front of the store, as if trying to hide.

Alice paused her madness briefly, and turned toward the clerks up front. "Excuse me, I would like my sister to try on this blue dress, but I don't see her size. Can you check to see if you have another one?" All three clerks stood frozen, until the two further back pushed the other one slightly forward.

"Just let me check for you, miss," the girl replied hurriedly, rushing out of sight.

Alice waited, tapping her foot impatiently. When I thought she wasn't looking, I reached out and started to pick up a plain looking t-shirt to try on.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Bella." Alice interrupted me, scowling.

Eventually, the sales clerk resurfaced looking frazzled. "I'm sorry, miss, but I don't have anymore in that particular style. Perhaps I can interest you in a different dress - this green one would be lovely, I think."

Alice sighed in frustration. I could tell this wasn't going to be pretty, so I disappeared back to my dressing room to sort through the rest of Alice's selections. I listened as Alice explained to the girl why the green one, as well as the lavender one, and the pink one, would not do. She was going over every fine detail of the midnight blue dress, from the way the light silk fabric would fall across my silhouette just right, to the satin edging, all the way down to the type of stitching used on the hems.

After about twenty minutes of insistence, Alice had the sales girl on the phone with the designer's firm, ordering the dress in Edward's favorite color for me. She even convinced them to customize it, changing the neckline from rounded to a plunging V, with a sheer lace inset. I had no idea where she thought I would ever wear this, but by now, I knew better than to interrupt her when she was on a roll.

After we'd made the rest of our selections, which were quite extensive, Rosalie paid the clerks, and Alice threw an extra thousand on the counter. "For your trouble, and cleanup efforts, ladies. Thank you," she smiled brightly at them. As we left the shop, they just stared after us, dumbfounded.

The next few shops were a bit more crowded, but it was still fun, and I never had any problems. It was quite the experience, shopping with my two new sisters. They both had incredible taste. I often began to object to spending so much, but Alice and Rosalie told me it was not an issue, and that they wanted to do this for me. I still did what I could to limit the purchases made for my benefit.

When we arrived back home, Edward met me at the car, opening my door for me. "I've been waiting for you," he said softly, kissing my forehead. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was a lot of fun," I said, as he began to collect my bags from the car. I told him about my reaction - or lack of one - to the humans I'd been around. He smiled, his eyes shining with happiness for me.

"That's wonderful, love. I'm glad that won't be a problem for you," he said sincerely. He took my bags from me, and we went inside, joining Rosalie and Alice, who were already showing off their purchases to Esme and Emmett. I laughed to myself, remembering the afternoon's events. Edward and I curled up on the couch, and spent the rest of the evening watching movies with the family. It was a relaxing way to end the day, and even if it was only for a few minutes at a time, I was able to push Victoria out of my mind and enjoy myself. She was still there, on the edge of my thoughts, but for at least one night, I wanted to let her go - she was starting to consume me, and it was more than disconcerting. I had to find her soon.


	25. Breaking Through

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 25: Breaking Through**

**EPOV**

Another couple of weeks passed, still with no sign of Victoria. Bella was becoming more and more frustrated. She kept asking where we would begin searching next. That would be difficult to determine. Victoria, James and Laurent had all been nomads, never really settling anywhere. The most reasonable thing to do would be to send some of us to Alaska to talk to Tanya's family. They were mad that Laurent had been killed, but they had spent enough time with him to possibly have some information. Perhaps he had mentioned areas the three of them had frequented or something - anything would be helpful.

We had just returned from our shift. Once again, I had enjoyed having Bella all to myself, but we were both disappointed, having found nothing. There were only two more weeks until Jasper's initial time period of two months was up, and I was becoming impatient. I wanted to find Victoria as much as Bella - the entire family just wanted this to be over, so Bella could start her life again. She was recovering immensely well, but there were still some nights that were difficult, and she would let the pain run its course. I detested those nights...there was rarely any way for me to make her feel better.

It was Rosalie and Emmett's shift now. They had just left, and I was hoping they would come up with something. Emmett said he was thinking about going farther north. Bella and I were in Alice's room. Alice always insisted on spending time with us as soon as we returned - she claimed to have withdrawals from Bella. Jasper and I were looking through his vast book collection, with him pointing out the newest additions. Alice was showing Bella how to properly organize a closet, hinting towards re-organizing ours next. She was holding a notepad containing a detailed diagram, when she suddenly gasped and froze, the notepad falling to the ground.

Jasper flew to her side. Pulling her to a chair, he set her down in it, and looked into her eyes. "Alice, what are you seeing?"

Alice shook her head, clearing it, and looked over at Bella. They both slowly started to smile, as Alice turned to me. "It seems as though Victoria has a new target. She's coming after me," she said, a wicked smile causing her teeth to pull back over her lips menacingly.

Jasper and I both started cursing, our anger getting the best of us. Jasper pulled Alice up into his arms. "She'll never get to you, Alice. _Never_," he growled.

Alice laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Jasper. All that she's done is give us a way to find her."

I spoke next. "Alice, how do you know this? What is all of that I'm seeing? Isn't she still blocking your sight? And why would she want to come after _you_?"

"Well, I don't think she's focusing as much on keeping my sight confused...she assumes Bella is dead, so it seems like she thinks we've moved on. I don't think she realizes I'm still paying such close attention to her. She's still confusing her thoughts, to some extent, but it's clearer. Her mind is flashing through images, which she keeps mixing up. She thinks of Bella, then you, and then me. She's thinking of the connection we all ha, then she thinks of all these newborns - there's about fifteen of them. All the images keep getting switched around, but I think it means that she's coming up with some kind of plan to get to me. I not only have a strong connection to Bella, but also to Edward. I think she's moved on to trying to hurt you more, Edward. Since she thinks Bella's gone, she now seems to be focusing on taking things away that both of you were connected to. It's not certain, and I'm not sure how to explain it, but trust me...it just seems right. There's some kind of buzzing energy in her - it's like she's starting to go crazy, like she's becoming consumed with things that were connected to Bella, and it's getting harder for her to hide it," Alice finished.

We decided to call Emmett and Rosalie back home to discuss Alice's vision. When they arrived, we all gathered around the dining room table. Alice explained again what she had seen, and her thoughts on the issue. I added that after seeing the vision in her mind that something was definitely different with Victoria, she did seem to be losing it. The intensity and inconsistency of the order of the images, combined with the popping and buzzing sensation was very strange. It was like she was trying to control it, but was too consumed with it.

We tried to concentrate on the newborn aspect. They must be the 'army' she'd created. That would certainly explain the large fatality increase on the outskirts of Seattle that we'd been wondering about. Rage coursed through my system, and I had to fight to remain calm. We couldn't quite figure out how she was planning her attack - it was too vague. As we were sitting there, tossing out various ideas, Alice began to have another vision. She gripped the edges of the table, as Bella gasped.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed gleefully. I smiled as I saw it. There was a series of images of the newborns, in the forest not far from our house, mixed with an image of Victoria moving away from them, in a confused path leading back towards the house. The images were interrupted with utter blackness, and something like a series of electrical sparks, with the same popping sensation from before.

"She's going to let them loose in the forest about two miles south of here. I can't tell when, but I think it's soon - maybe a day or two," Alice stated, clearly triumphant.

Jasper was perplexed. "All right...it makes sense as a distraction for us - she knows we go to a great extent to live here and remain undetected, so of course we would immediately act to stop anything that threatened that, especially a bunch of rabid newborns, before they could get to town. But if we think she's coming after you, Alice, how does she plan on getting to you? If she thinks we'll all go to take care of the newborns, doesn't she assume you'd be with us? Why would she be heading towards the house?"

None of us understood this. Instead, we decided to focus on what we did know. After discussing our options extensively, Jasper laid out a plan before us. It would require help, though. I sighed, irritated. I took out my cell phone and dialed. This was becoming too frequent of an occurrence.

When Jacob answered, I explained to him what had happened. I told him how Jasper wanted the wolves to position themselves far enough away to not be detected, but close enough to swiftly deal with the newborns once released. I told him we would ignore the lines of the treaty due to circumstances, and offered that Emmett and Jasper could meet them to help eliminate the newborns faster. After they were finished, the wolves would move in to block the path from the south. I explained how my family planned to split ourselves off to the east and west of Victoria's designated path, again far enough away to not be detected. We could close in when it was time. Bella and I would remain near the house, and after everyone had moved into position, we would join them, blocking the north, and essentially any possible path of escape for Victoria.

I emphasized again how we were planning on Bella ultimately finishing this, and questioned whether or not the wolves would be able to restrain themselves enough to not attack Victoria unless needed. Jacob replied that if Sam approved, the wolves were familiar with Victoria's scent, so they should be able to control themselves, especially if Sam orders them to.

I listened to Jacob intently. He said he would speak with Sam, and get back to me. As we waited for him to call back, I felt the energy around the table. My family was ready for this - we could sense an end to this nightmare. I studied Bella. She was almost shaking with anticipation - she'd been struggling to contain herself ever since Alice's first vision earlier that night. I smiled at her, letting her know I loved and supported her. She smiled back at me, anxious, as she waited for my phone to ring. When it did, she almost jumped out of her chair.

"Hello, Jacob?" I answered.

"Yeah. Sam agreed. It's on," Jacob replied, business-like, then he hesitated. "Are you sure Bella's ready for this?" he asked, uncertain.

I glanced over at my Bella. There was a fierce intensity deep in her eyes as she stared back at me, her thoughts steady, waiting with the others.

"Yes, Jacob. I don't think she's ever been more ready for anything," I answered.

We agreed on the details, and I told him when and where Emmett and Jasper would meet them. After finalizing things, I hung up and looked up at my family. We were all silent, but the emotions that flowed from each of us were the same - anger and determination, like none that I had ever known. The end was near.


	26. Anticipation

**A/N: Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 26**:** Anticipation**

**EPOV**

Early the next day, just before dawn, Emmett and Jasper left to meet the wolves. We weren't sure of an exact time, so they were taking precautions and arriving early. Soon after they left, the rest of the family, except Bella and I, left to go to their locations. Before leaving, each of them had embraced Bella and told her not to worry. They expressed their love for her, and let her know we would all be with her the whole time. Carlisle expressed yet again that it would be imperative for Bella to guard her thoughts from Victoria, until we could tell whether or not her gifts were shared only with us, other than with _any_ vampire.

Bella and I were in the living room, waiting. She jumped up every few minutes, pacing. As soon as I could calm her down, she would start all over again. Waves of tension rolled off her.

"Bella, are you going to be able to handle this?" I asked, concerned. "You know that we can take care of it, you don't even have to be there if it's causing you this much stress..."

She stopped pacing and stared at me. "_N_o. I am more than ready for this. I am simply having a difficult time restraining myself, having to wait."

I didn't question her further, as her thoughts were parallel to her words, and I understood that she was just anxious. She wasn't nervous, she was full of anticipation. It was about two hours later when my cell finally rang. It was Jasper.

"She's just left the newborns. There are about twelve to fifteen...they haven't noticed us. We're moving in, it won't take long," Jasper said as he hung up.

I told Bella what was happening. She tensed, as she knew that must mean Victoria was near. About two minutes later, my phone rang again. It was Alice this time.

"Edward - I know why she thought I'd be near the house!" Alice went on to explain the vision she'd just had. Apparently, Victoria had arranged for one of the newborns to come to the house, to steal Alice's car. She'd done her research, and knew that Alice would be furious if anyone touched her car. She also knew that if the newborn wasn't trying to evade Alice, Alice would most likely see it clearly, as we'd have Alice watching them and the situation once the newborns had been released.

It would simply look as though one of the newborns had escaped and made it to the house, and was trying to steal the car. She assumed that Alice would leave the newborns for us to deal with - which we could have, easily - and return to the house to stop the thief. Even if Jasper or another had insisted on accompanying Alice back, Victoria's plan still made sense; the newborn would have distracted whoever was with her, while Victoria swiftly dealt with killing Alice.

"Thank you, Alice. Stay where you are...remember to keep your distance, out of range so she won't catch your scent, until you hear me. Fortunately, this won't affect our plans at all," I answered. We planned to intercept Victoria before she even reached the house, so she wouldn't have time to realize Alice wasn't there.

I glanced at Bella. "Stay here, love. I'll be right back," I said calmly. Moving towards the garage door, I braced myself. As soon as I opened the door, we sensed one another. I felt a rush as the newborn flew towards me, attacking in it's straightforward manner. Unfortunately for him, I had no patience, and I knew I'd have to be somewhere else - soon. Recalling Jasper's description of how newborns attack, I stepped sideways as he ran towards me, reached up at the same time and ripped his head off. I quickly dismembered the rest of him, stepped outside the garage, tossed his remains into a tin garbage can, and lit them aflame, before replacing the lid in an effort to conceal most of the smoke.

Upon reentering the living room, Bella glanced up. "Any problems?" she asked, still pacing. She'd been listening, ready to help.

"No. It's been taken care of. We should probably be going," I added. Studying Bella's reaction, I waited. She froze for a second, then looked right at me.

"Let's go," she said. She was ready. She was out the back door before I could catch her.

"Bella, wait." I called out urgently. She had to be patient.

She turned. "Edward, I don't want her to get away. Please, understand that I'll be all right. I just don't want her to get away," she repeated desperately.

"I know, love. Just try to be patient. We all have to take her by surprise for this to work properly, which means you will have to wait. _We_ will have to wait. Trust me, we'll hear when it's the right time," I reassured her.

Bella took a deep breath, clenching her fists. She nodded her head in silence. Our stress built as we stood, waiting. I knew it would be only minutes...

Suddenly, we heard a very faint rustling sound far off in the distance. This was it. I turned to Bella, and thought, _"Bella, stay back. You know the plan...stay focused. I love you." _

Bella looked back at me, concentrating. _"I'll be ready. I love you, too, Edward," _she replied silently.

She nodded, telling me to go. Quickly I began to move forward, running at first, then, after I'd gone about a mile, I slowed to a walk. As I strode forward, I caught my first glimpse of her.

"Hello, Victoria," I called out softly.

Her head snapped up in surprise. "Well, well, well, what are you doing out here, Edward?" She regained her confidence quickly, hiding her surprise. Glancing around, as she saw it was just the two of us, a smirk began to spread across her face. Now that I could _really_ see her, it was clear she was quite demented...Alice had been right, she had become delusional. Her hair stuck up in all directions, twisted in knots, with scattered forest debris caught in it, and her eyes rolled around maniacally. When I listened to her thoughts, I saw just how unbalanced she was.

"Where's little sis?" Victoria cocked her head to the side. "She's such an odd little thing. Has she gone back to save her precious Porsche? I didn't count on running into you, Edward. Don't worry, though - she'll still be greeted with a nice surprise," Victoria taunted madly.

I glared silently at her. This was going to take some serious control on my part - all I wanted to do was rip her apart, but I knew I had to wait. Trembling with rage, I tried to remind myself that I'd agreed to let Bella handle this.

"Why on earth would Alice be concerned about her Porsche?" I asked, rearranging my features into a calm facade, goading her.

She cackled back. "_Ding dong, the psychic's dead_..." she sang out. She laughed madly, doubling over.

"That's funny...I don't _feel_ dead. Well - not in the literal sense, anyway," Alice said lightly, as she lithely moved in from my left. She had impeccable timing. I had been about to snap and finish Victoria off myself.

Victoria froze as she saw Alice. She faltered, but only for a moment. "Oh! Come to join the party, have you? We're having a _wonderful_ time! I was just about to remind Edward here of just how much Bella had begged for me to kill her...and how her poor pathetic father, 'Chief of Police,' had nearly cried before I killed him..." She broke off in more crazed laughter.

Listening to her thoughts, I saw flashes of her original plan. When helping James, they had noticed how my family enjoyed the finer things in life. Alice didn't have her car then, but by studying our personalities, she'd surmised that Alice would be very obsessive of her possessions. When she discovered Alice had attained a Porsche, she knew it would be perfect.

I growled, barely able to contain myself. Alice was experiencing the same struggle.

"Oh!" Victoria continued, her laughter suddenly breaking off, "and don't get me started on that _mother_ of hers...'Renee,' was it? '_No, please! Please, don't hurt me_!'" She broke off if hysteria again. "Mommy dearest - now _that_ was an enjoyable kill," she spat, contempt dripping from her voice, before turning her unbalanced gaze back to Alice.

"I had hoped to see _only_ you tonight, _Alice_. I was hoping to make you wish for those days back at the asylum, when you couldn't remember anything. Oh, yes, James told me _all_ about it. Hmm...pity. Oh well, another time," she said, as she started backing up. Her evasive instincts were kicking in, and she didn't like that there were two of us, and one of her.

She started to run, but I was prepared, and caught her before she could get far. Alice was with me, ensuring that Victoria could not move from our grasp. When she was sure of my grip on her, Alice let go, stepping back slightly. Alice didn't need to worry. I had never felt stronger, and there was _no way _Victoria would get away. Volatile anger coursed through me, as I fought to quell the desire to tear her apart.

Alice started to faintly smile. Victoria glared at her, enraged. She did not like feeling trapped.

"What are you smiling at?" she seethed. Alice didn't answer, she just continued to smile.

"Victoria, I know you want to run, it's your natural instinct. That's more than understandable. Would you like for me to release you, so that you can run from us now?" I asked quietly.

This was disturbing to her. Victoria could not comprehend why I would be so willing to let her go. She didn't answer, seeming to weigh her options. Clearly, she thought she still had a chance of getting away somehow. She had no idea just how incorrect she was.

Gripping tightly, I sharply turned her to face the south. "How about this direction, Victoria? Does this suit you? Would you like to run now?" I hissed. As she looked in the direction I forced her in, my grasp unyielding, her eyes bulged. Out of the darkness, at least ten wolves crept slowly forward, in perfect "V" formation, growling menacingly. It was truly a formidable and impressive sight.

I felt her sharp intake of breath.

"No? That doesn't look good to you? All right, how about this direction, then?" I spun her around to face the east. Her eyes searched. After a couple of minutes, she saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme step slowly out of the shadows. I had warned them to stay far enough back so she couldn't catch their scent until they heard their signal. Emmett had his arms crossed tightly across his chest, fighting to restrain himself. His wife was not so disciplined. The comment Victoria had made about Bella's mother had sent her over the edge.

Rosalie stepped forward, so that she was face to face with Victoria. She reached up and hit her - hard. "I'm _really_ going to enjoy seeing this. I do hope you sincerely miss James, because you're about to join him in hell," Rosalie hissed, before turning to rejoin her husband and Esme.

Victoria remained silent, but I didn't need to hear her words to know what she was thinking. She was becoming increasingly panicked, her desire to escape pulling at her. At the same time, she was consumed by hatred and the desire for revenge, as she was slowly becoming surrounded by people that had been closely connected to Bella. Her mind was completely unstable. The way James had pursued Bella, and the fact that he had died because of it, had begun to make her think of Bella as 'the other woman.' It was utterly illogical; James had thought of Bella as a meal - he loved the game aspect of it, but it was no more than that - a game. Regardless, all that Victoria saw was that Bella was the one that took James away from her. Her rage for Bella consumed every part of her. Victoria was on the edge of insanity, but I had no sympathy for this demon.

"Well, Victoria, you don't seem interested in going in that particular direction, either. I'm afraid your options are becoming limited," I said contemptuously. Roughly, I spun her around to the west. "All right, last chance. Well, aside from heading north, but I can guarantee that you will _not_ like that option."

Victoria hissed as she saw Jasper and Carlisle step slowly forward into sight. Alice lightly skipped over to join them.

"Oh, I get it, _Edward_...you're scared to deal with me alone, are you? Have to call in the whole family, even the _dogs -_ that's just sad," Victoria spat, her insanity creeping in again.

Deciding to feed off of it, I spun her around to face the south again. "Victoria, did you know that Bella had friends aside from my family? These wolves, for instance. Some of them were very good friends of hers." As if on cue, Jacob crouched, and slunk forward, teeth bared. He circled us, growling. I felt no threat, but I couldn't say the same for Victoria. I'd been checking Jacob's thoughts to see whether or not he could handle this - it had seemed he could, and he _really_ wanted to have a part in terrifying Victoria. He'd practically been silently begging me for the past five minutes. With my grip on the back of her neck, I held her still. Jacob stopped in front of her, when his face was within an inch of hers. Her eyes spun wildly.

My grip on her neck unbreakable, I chuckled softly, hearing his thoughts. "I'd love to let go, Jacob, you know I would. However, I think we have other plans," I spoke meaningfully to him.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, and slowly began to back up. Suddenly, he lunged forward, snapping menacingly within inches of Victoria's face again. The feral growls ripped severely from his throat, making his threat clear. Then, slowly, he turned, and went to rejoin the pack.

Victoria's breath was highly erratic as Jacob had threatened her, her thoughts a mad display of panic mixed with disgust. I was quite sure he had effectively made his point. Sudden bits of insanity rushed from Victoria's mind.

"So, what are you going to do then, Edward? Toss me to the wolves? Let your whole family take care of me? Obviously you don't have any intention of handling things by yourself. Wouldn't Bella be _so_ proud? The cowardice _hero_, come to seek revenge, to scared to do it himself..." she broke off in cackles all over again. Clearly, her sense of self preservation was slipping.

"Hmm...well, since you seem so dissatisfied with the other options, how about this one?" I growled, as I ripped her around to face the north. There was nothing there.

Victoria hesitated, clearly confused. She thought I was going to give her a chance to run for it. Irrational and overconfident of her evasiveness, she couldn't resist.

"You really aren't all that intelligent, are you? I had thought differently, but now..." She looked back at the empty forest ahead of her. "Sure, Edward, the north looks good," she trailed off eerily. She thought this was going to turn into a hunt of sorts, and she had full confidence in her ability to evade all of us, including the wolves. She'd gotten away from so many before...

Instead, I interrupted her delusional thoughts. "Good choice, Victoria. It's the one I'll _always_ choose," I growled. Then, softly, I called into the woods, "Bella, love..."

Victoria's head snapped up, disbelieving.


	27. Revenge

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 27: Revenge**

**BPOV**

I had been following the events from my perch above in one of the trees nearby. I was strategically placed - close enough, but far enough away so that _she_ wouldn't sense me. Alice had insisted that the whole family wear certain colors, all dark, to blend in better with the shadows of the forest. I had to admit, she had been right - no matter how odd I felt, perched on a tree limb in the forest wearing black, no one would see me up here, unless they knew where I was, and I was thankful for that.

Waiting, my anticipation was building to where I could barely contain it. When Victoria came within sight, I caught my breath as Edward and Alice secured her. I had wondered at Edward's strength when Alice had let go, realizing he didn't need her help. Edward began to taunt her, showing her the wolves waiting to devour her. I took notice of Jake, as he fought to maintain his position. When Edward whirled Victoria around to see the Cullens surrounding from both the east and west, I smiled bitterly to myself, feeding off the fear from this woman. Her thoughts made me want to laugh. She was so sickly insane. James had wanted to kill me, not date me, or even change me - how incredibly delusional. Now that I understood my gift better, I purposefully kept any thoughts from her, just in case - I didn't know if she'd hear me, but I didn't want to clue her in, nonetheless. As Carlisle had reminded me, we still weren't sure if it was only the Cullens that I would share powers with.

When she spoke of my parents, I bristled, shaking with anger. I had almost leapt from my tree right then, but Rosalie had stepped forward, reassuring me to wait. She was almost as disgusted as I was.

Edward had decided to have a bit of fun with Victoria. He wanted to instill the real meaning of fear in her. He wanted to break her, to be the one to rip her to pieces. Knowing this, I only appreciated him more, as he was willing to overlook his needs for mine. He settled on tormenting her a bit instead. I almost laughed aloud as he spoke of the wolves' connection with me, as Jacob stalked toward her menacingly. It took every bit of self control Jake had not to attack. He was begging Edward to let her go, to lightly push her forward into his reach. Somehow, he'd managed to maintain himself - he was doing this just for me. It didn't surprise me when he turned, threateningly, snapping at Victoria...he just wanted to get his point across a bit more. Again, I fought to keep the bitter laughter within.

I was wondering how much longer it would be, when suddenly, I heard Edward call out, "Bella, love..."

Crouching, I leapt from tree to tree. Within seconds, I found myself in the correct place, at the tree that I wanted. I lithely jumped to the ground, and found myself staring at Victoria and Edward; Edward smiled at me lovingly.

"I told you that you wouldn't like this option..." Edward whispered into Victoria's ear.

Victoria's eyes were bulging, her head rolling. She was beside herself, disbelieving. Suddenly, she snapped her attention back in my direction.

"_Bella._..." she hissed maniacally. "I thought I'd already taken care of you. Remember? _Remember_ your pathetic father? Your mother? All of them! Weak, like you!" she ranted. "You're _nothing_!"

"_Are you ready?_" Edward thought. I simply nodded once in response, the rest of my entire being focused on the woman in front of me.

Edward leaned into Victoria, murmuring, "I would gladly tear you apart limb from limb right, and make you beg for mercy; however, I must gracefully bow out to Bella. She deserves this honor far more than I do," he said, releasing Victoria, and stepping behind me to block the north.

The Cullens started to spread out. They moved slowly, positioning themselves into our familiar circle formation. The wolves started to spread out around the perimeter of the circle, just in case they were needed. They kept their distance out of respect, but didn't stray far - they didn't want to take too many chances.

Victoria looked up, her eyes meeting mine. She had no one restraining her, but she did not run. As soon as she met my gaze, her eyes became wild.

"Bella," Victoria whispered, grasping her head as she as she swept to the side, tormented. She was deranged. She froze, her hands still entangled in her flaming red hair. Suddenly, she dropped them back to her side. She tilted her head, studying me. Nostrils flaring, she slowly began laughing.

"This is actually a wonderful surprise, Bella. The very people who claim to love you so much have brought you here, to _me_. A newborn, completely useless - yes, you may have strength, but I have so much more than strength, Bella. I _know_ newborns, I know how they think, how they fight. These people..." she glanced all around her, "these people who you think so much of, who say they love you, have grown tired of you. Tired of your whining, tired of your stupidity, tired of everything _about_ you. Even as a vampire, you simply bore them. So, you showed up on their doorstep and they took you in - I guess they had to, otherwise they'd feel responsible for letting a newborn roam wildly through town. If they loved you so much, you know they wouldn't put you here, right in front of me...no, they wouldn't. They went to such lengths to keep you from James..." Victoria trailed off as she mentioned James, her eyes glazing over.

I'd had enough of her senseless tirade. Just to figure out what I needed to know, I thought to her..."_James hated you. He thought you were crazy_." She didn't respond - she was still lost in her memories.

So, I had my answer. I only _share_ my gifts with the Cullens. Since I could hear Victoria's thoughts, I knew that I could _use_ a particular power on other vampires if one or more of the Cullens are around me, but I wouldn't share them with anyone outside our family. I was quite sure that if Edward were here, but not Jasper, I would be able to hear Victoria's thoughts, but I wouldn't be able to influence her emotions. Thankfully, they were all here. It would go as we had hoped, only better now, knowing that Victoria couldn't connect with me the way the Cullens could.

Victoria shook her head, as if trying to clear it. She turned her attention back to me, seething. "So your precious little family wants to watch you die, Bella. How does that make you feel?"

Slowly, I began circling her. Victoria automatically mirrored my movements. "Victoria, you know nothing of love," I hissed softly. "What's more unfortunate, is that you never will."

There was an intense array of emotions surrounding me - the tension was thick, as my family waited for me to attack.

"Don't you say that to me! James loved _me_, Bella! Not you! Never _you_!" Victoria screeched, her delusions taking over again. Her thoughts became crazed, diseased. She lost control and flew towards me.

Immediately, Emmett began concentrating on his power, and I focused myself on him. As Victoria flew into me, I grasped her by the left arm, twisting her around so that I was holding her against me, her arm pinned behind her back, the crease of my elbow secured around her throat. I had no problem restraining her.

"I never said he did, Victoria. You see, you've become delusional. Believe me, I never wanted anything to do with your sick, depraved James. Just as I never wanted anything to do with you, Victoria. But for some _reason_, neither one of you ever seemed to be able to leave me _alone_!" I growled, sending her flying across the circle, straight into Emmett, who eagerly reached out to stop her. He grabbed her arm before throwing her back towards the middle of the circle. Victoria's furious screams filled the air.

"_Sorry, Bella - I couldn't resist_," Emmett thought to me, holding one of Victoria's arms in his hand.

I smiled grimly back at him. "_I know_," I thought back.

"Hey _Vicky_ - here's your arm back, I'm sure Bella will want to remove it herself later," Emmett called out, tossing her arm back at her.

Victoria caught her arm, which twitched, as it reattached itself to her body. She was really losing it now. Fear, panic, and sheer madness were overwhelming her mind. She looked all around her, desperate for some way to escape. Her instinct to evade was taking control again.

"Do you know what I want, Victoria? I want you to know how I've felt...I want you to feel the pain I've experienced, losing my parents - to you," I said softly, beginning to circle again.

I began to focus on Rosalie, and the tenacity instantly poured into me. At the same time, I felt Jasper react to the situation, and pulled the desired emotions from him, mixing the fear, despair, and panic with the tenacity. As it combined within me, I pushed it towards Victoria, who suddenly looked like she'd been hit by something. Her head flew back, and she stumbled, before completely falling back to the ground. Her hands grasped her head, and she curled up into a ball. She began gasping for air, rocking back and forth. I increased the intensity, thinking strongly of my parents, willing her to feel what I've felt. Sobs began to rip from her throat, the pain unbearable.

I walked up to where she sat huddled on the ground, sobbing hysterically. Standing there, looking down at her, I continued to let her endure the despair for a while. I played with the levels of it - first I toned it down, so that she thought it was almost over, and then, as she would begin to quiet, I unleashed the full force of it back onto her, sending her into convulsions all over again.

Eventually, I leaned in close to her. "It hurts, doesn't it? Trust me, I know," I hissed softly. I slowly let go of my focus on Rosalie and Jasper, and Victoria began to uncurl herself. She sprang to her feet, stepping back from me, her head whipping around wildly, looking for some way out.

"Sorry, Victoria, there's really no where left to go," I whispered, sinking into a crouch. She turned back towards me, mimicking my motions, growling fiercely.

Readying myself, I attacked. We met, crashing together. I could fully utilize Emmett's ability and end this quickly, but that's not what I wanted. I wanted to make her fear me, to fear death itself.

Focusing on the elements I needed, I only used what I wanted. My strength, combined with the ability to hear her thoughts, put her at a great disadvantage. I read every move she thought to make, and countered before she could act. Enjoying the shock and confusion emanating from her, I took my time, the sickly sound of her snapping bones only encouraging me. My family stood by, solemnly watching over me, ready to protect me, although I didn't need it. Finally, I came to terms with ending it, and threw her to the ground.

She began crawling backwards, away from me. Standing slowly, she moved awkwardly, many of her broken bones forming unusual angles. I let her take a few more steps backward before mentally stopping her, exercising my ability to control her actions. Enough anger coursed through me that I didn't need Jasper's help, as I made Victoria freeze in her steps. She moved unwillingly towards me, her eyes bulging. Controlling her movements, I brought her to a stop right in front of me. She involuntarily sunk to the ground at my feet, her mind fighting every movement I forced her to make.

"Interesting, isn't it Victoria? In trying to kill me, you ended up contributing to what I've wanted - eternity with Edward and his family. What's more ironic, is that in doing so, you basically gave me what I need to kill you," I said sarcastically. "However, you did take some things from me, things that weren't yours to take, and that was _very_ wrong..." I drifted off as I focused on Jasper, silently letting him know what I needed. He responded, and I sent a wave of absolute terror at her. She cried out; every part of her body was screaming for her to run, and her mind was full of panic at the inability to control her own actions.

I latched on to Emmett's strength, and rushed forward. Within mere seconds, I had dismembered Victoria...almost. I left her head and torso intact, just for one last moment.

I gathered the other body parts, and formed a neat pile, a few yards away from her. One of the arms started twitching, and began to crawl back towards her. I picked it up and tossed it back to the pile.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" I asked softly, looking into Victoria's eyes. Her insanity screamed at me. She was truly terrified.

Glancing at Edward, he met my gaze soberly, reached into his pocket, and tossed me his lighter. I turned back to Victoria.

Without saying a word, I lit the pile of her limbs. Victoria's screams pierced the air, as she watched half of her body burn in front of her. I glared back at her, not feeling even an ounce of regret.

As the pile disappeared, and the flames diminished, I spoke softly to Victoria. "I wanted you to see half of your life disappear before your own eyes. Now you know how I felt, watching my father die. Now you know that there's no possible way out of this for you." The terror coming from her was immense. She was full of hatred for me, yet entirely fearful of me as well. I smiled to myself.

My family members were full of reverence for me, and I was filled with gratitude to have them here. I caught sight of Jacob, back in the distance. He focused his thoughts on me, and he too was full of admiration. Finally, I turned my attention back to Edward. As I met his gaze, I saw nothing but sincere, intense love for me. His thoughts filled my mind. "_Finish this, Bella_."

Closing my eyes, I bowed my head, and began to concentrate. I focused on each of my family members, and my love for them. Jasper's waves of anger rushed towards me - this was intense, unrestrained anger - he was holding nothing back this time. Raising my arms out to my sides, my palms up, I welcomed the surge of animosity. The wind began to swirl all around me. I hesitated, letting the power build to an unfathomable level. As the wind rocked through me, I snapped my head up, meeting Victoria's panicked eyes.

"Oh, how the powerful fall," I hissed, throwing everything I had toward her. It made me stumble back, as did the rest of the Cullens. The wolves had already cautiously moved considerably further back, sensing the charged, unstable atmosphere.

The full force of my power hit what remained of Victoria. Upon impact, she literally shattered. Her piercing screams echoed, pieces of her flying in all directions, landing all around us.

My family, as well as the wolves, sprung into action, collecting every piece there was, combining them into a pile. When every last piece was collected, Edward approached me, where I had sunk to the ground.

"Bella, it's time..." he began.

Standing slowly, I looked into his eyes. "Edward, why don't you do it?"

He was thankful for my suggestion, as he strode to the remains and flicked his lighter open. He felt great satisfaction in disposing of the last bits of her.

As the final pieces of Victoria burned, the Cullens and I all came together, encircling the small fire. The wolves moved in closer, observing with us. We all felt a sense of closure as the last flames licked viciously, consuming our enemy.

After the fire died down, the wolves turned, disappearing into the forest. Jacob lingered for a moment, studying me, making sure I was all right, before he turned to follow the pack.

Edward turned to me, reaching out his hand. I grasped it, and we turned our back on the putrid violet smoke, heading hand in hand back to our home, with our family following closely behind.


	28. Normalcy

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 28: Normalcy**

**BPOV**

The days immediately following the demise of Victoria were mainly quiet. Everyone was concerned about me, wanting to make sure I was dealing with everything all right. Thankfully, I had been able to quit feeding everyday, which made me happy, but only added to my family's confusion. They had lost the link that allowed them to understand me so easily, and they were finding it to be a bit unnerving.

Truthfully, I was doing quite well. I had struggled a bit immediately following Victoria's death. A lot of emotions had fought their way to the surface. It didn't last long though, and soon the relief of closure had begun to drift through me.

Edward was a different matter entirely. Immediately following the fight, he had been concerned - he could still hear my thoughts, and understood what I was going through, and saw the difficulty of my emotions. After I stopped feeding, his concern grew to panic. He had become accustomed to being able to know exactly what I was going through, and having suddenly lost that, he was completely thrown. I tried to reassure him, but I could see the concern still etched across his face, day and night.

After about a week of this, and out of desperation for him to clearly understand, I went hunting with Alice one afternoon. When we returned, I immediately sought out Edward. As soon as I found him, and he saw that the honesty of my words matched my thoughts, relief settled through him, as he realized I had been completely truthful when telling him I was healing. He held me close, and as I studied his thoughts, I understood everything he'd been feeling - all the uncertainty and concern. We connected, and each of us knew we were moving on - together.

Another thing I had come to realize after that last feeding was the anxiety Edward had been feeling with me not hunting. He was so worried that I would end up weak and miserable. It was then that I made the decision to feed at least once every few weeks. It was just easier - otherwise, I knew Edward would be distraught with worry every day, constantly concerned about me. Besides, it was nice to an extent - it allowed us to still have those private moments every so often, when we didn't need to speak out loud.

One afternoon, Edward had decided to show me what his family had been able to salvage from both Charlie and Renee's homes. Esme had taken Charlie's wedding band, and quite a few letters and photos. Jasper and Emmett had taken photo albums, along with childhood craft projects I had made, as well as some of Renee's jewelry for me. I was incredibly grateful.

The next couple of weeks were spent adapting to normalcy - well, what was normal for the Cullens, anyway. One morning, Alice came bursting through our door. "C'mon, you guys - Emmett wants to play football!" She bounced toward us, pulling me from Edward's embrace. He growled lightly.

"Oh _please_, Edward. You guys are in here together all the time - enough already! We miss Bella too!" she trilled, dragging me from the room, Edward following.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, I was greeted by Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. We all proceeded out front, where Jasper told us to divide into teams.

Rosalie flew to my side. "Bella's on my team," she stated.

I looked at Rosalie. "You know I haven't fed for a couple weeks, Rosalie. I can't offer you any special advantage..." I trailed off.

Rosalie threw her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into her. "Bella, you don't need any advantage. I just want you on my team," she said, grinning at me. I smiled warmly back at her. I was incredibly thankful we'd been able to become so close.

The football game was hilarious. Between Alice seeing things before they happened, and Edward's ability to hear everyone's plan, it was ridiculous. Halfway through, Jasper decided to throw a ton of insecurity at everyone, which only made things more chaotic; everyone would try and get rid of the ball as fast as they could, even willingly handing it over to the opposite team, just to be rid of it. Later, we all reconvened in the living room, where we told our tale to Esme and Carlisle, who laughed at our antics. They started a whole new war when asking who had won - none of us could agree, blaming Jasper's interference.

Eventually, I had gone upstairs to our room to shower and change out of my muddy, soaked clothes - it had been raining quite hard. I barely made it into the room before I heard movement behind me.

Edward slipped quietly into our room, firmly closing the door behind him. Before I could question him, he reached out and spun me around, pinning me against the door. His eyes sparkled as he took in my expression of surprise.

He leaned in, softly kissing my neck. "I believe they've had enough of your attention for the day, Bella. I, on the other hand..." he trailed off, lightly growling, his kisses becoming more urgent. He sent shivers down my spine, as I wove my fingers into his tousled hair; moments like this were becoming much more frequent for us now that I was healing, and I was enjoying every second of them.

After a while, when we were both gasping for unnecessary air, he forced himself away from me, and left me alone so I could clean up. As I stepped out of the shower, I found that the clean clothes I had placed on the counter were gone. In their place was a note - it was in Alice's handwriting. Instantly, my suspicions rose.

_Bella, _

_Sorry I took your clothes - it was one of my favorite outfits I had bought for you, after all. I put it back in the closet - maybe we'll have you wear it tomorrow. _

_Edward had something else in mind for tonight...you'll find your outfit hanging on the back of the bathroom door. _

_Have fun!!_

_Oh - I bought some fantastic shoes to go with it - they're on the floor near the door. Don't forget your accessories!_

_Love, _

_Alice_

I set the note down, and closed my eyes, bracing myself to look at what she had replaced my outfit with. Anytime Alice was in charge of shoes, I knew it couldn't be good. I may not be as clumsy as I used to be, but I old paranoia dies hard sometimes.

Turning to the door, I gasped. It was the midnight blue dress from the boutique that Alice had specially ordered, and had customized. It was amazing - it almost looked entirely different than the one that had been in the shop originally. The neckline she had changed made all the difference. I felt embarrassed as I imagined putting it on - it was _really_ low. It almost reminded me of the neckline on Rosalie's prom dress. Thankfully, the sheer lace inset helped to provide more coverage, keeping it just a bit more conservative.

I returned to the mirror, and quickly dried my hair, smoothing it out, letting it fall in soft, graceful waves across my shoulders. After the finishing touches were done, I went back to the dress, reached up, and removed it from the hanger. I carefully slipped it over my head, took a deep breath, and looked in the full-length mirror.

Wow. Maybe Alice knows what she's doing after all. The neckline I'd been so worried about was stunning. Feeling a bit more confident, I glanced over at the shoes she'd picked out, which I'd been avoiding. Of course they were stilettos. The detail was incredible - there were only two thin straps, one that went over the toes, the other looping around the ankle. The straps were made up of tiny dark blue glass stones, which shimmered under the bathroom lights. Deciding to examine them further before putting them on, I timidly approached the box they sat on top of. When I got closer, I saw another note, again, from Alice.

_Just put them on Bella, they're not going to kill you!_

She knew me too well. Smirking, I reached out, and one by one, slipped them on. I had to admit, the sparkling stones were gorgeous against my creamy white skin. Suddenly eager to see what was in store for me, I opened the bathroom door, ready to go find Edward. Instead, I ran smack into Alice, who had been hovering outside the door.

She grasped my arms on either side, looking me up and down. "Bella, that dress is perfect on you! And the shoes - I knew they'd be just right - I can't believe you actually have them on. Maybe we're making more progress than I realized, after all..." Alice uttered that last bit under her breath, but I heard her, and couldn't help but giggle in response.

"Hair's good, although maybe we should have put it up...no, never mind - Edward likes it this way, we'll leave it. Hmm...no makeup, huh? You've got to have at least a little, Bella," she said, pushing me back into the bathroom, where Alice proceeded to apply a light coat of mascara, a bit of blush, and a touch of sheer lip gloss.

"There! No, wait - I thought I told you to remember your accessories? I specifically set this out, Bella," Alice scolded me, as she fastened a choker necklace around my neck made up of sparkling little white stones. How on earth had I missed _that_?

"Alice, please tell me that's not real..." I trailed off, staring in the mirror at the beautiful necklace.

"Well, it better be, or those ladies at Tiffany's have a _lot_ of explaining to do," she replied, smirking. "Don't panic, Bella, I'm only loaning it to you; I'm not asking you to keep it. Although, if you decide you want one, I _have_ been dying to look for a matching bracelet - we could make a trip out of it!"

I shook my head, still in awe.

"All right, that should do it. You look perfect, Bella. You have to go now - Edward's waiting for you downstairs. Have fun!" Alice smiled mischievously before running back out of the room.

What on earth was I in store for? Suddenly I heard the sound of my lullaby drifting up the stairs. Smiling, I left the room, and headed towards the beautiful music.


	29. Happy Surprises

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 29: Happy surprises**

**BPOV**

Edward was sitting at his piano, looking incredible in a simple black suit. He wore a black button down shirt under it, as well as a black tie. The contrast against his alabaster skin was stunning.

As I walked slowly into the room, his eyes burned as he gazed at me. The song came to an end, and without a word, he rose from the piano bench and approached me. He never broke eye contact as he took my hand in his, and raised it to his lips, where he placed a soft, gentle kiss.

"Bella, you look exquisite. Truly, you are amazing," he murmured softly.

I hesitated for a moment, lost in his eyes. Forcing myself back to the present, I smiled shyly. "Thank you. You look incredible, too," I whispered, slightly embarrassed. "Edward, what is this all about? What are we doing?"

He smiled reassuringly. "Just a little surprise. I have to be honest - I was simply thinking it would be nice for you to have a moment of normalcy, love."

"I don't know if I consider formal wear to be exactly _normal_, but I appreciate the thought," I smiled back at him.

Edward chuckled quietly. "All right, maybe 'normal' was the wrong choice in words, then. Perhaps 'pleasant,' or possibly 'enjoyable,' would be better descriptors - either way, I fully intend on making you relax and enjoy the evening. I thought it would be a nice break for you, Bella, after all you've been through.

Understanding, I nodded my head in response. He was truly incredible. He never stopped thinking of what would be best for me.

"Where are we going, then?" I asked, curiosity taking over again.

"Hmm...I'm not going to tell you just yet. You'll see when we get there. Do you mind if I drive?" he asked. There was a hint of a smirk fighting to keep itself hidden.

"Why would you have to ask, Edward? You always drive now - it's not like I can take the truck out around here - you know that," I said, confused.

His expression serious, he replied. "Of course I know that, Bella. Being the gentleman that I am, I would prefer to drive tonight - you know how I feel about such things. I only ask out of politeness, as it's your car that we're taking."

"Edward, I thought we just agreed on the fact that the truck can't be seen?" I asked, now totally confused.

"That's correct. Your _truck_ has to stay in the garage. Your _car_, on the other hand, can go pretty much anywhere - as long as your careful not to be seen, of course." He held out his hand, and as I looked down, I saw that he was holding out a shiny new set of keys.

Gasping, I looked back into his eyes. "What have you done, Edward?"

"Why don't you go see?" he replied, motioning toward the front door. Unable to hide his emotions anymore, a brilliant smile spread across his face.

With another wary glance at him, I slowly made my way to the front door. When I stepped out onto the front porch, I gasped again.

"Edward Cullen...what is _that_?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"That would be your brand new Audi A8L W12, love. It's unassuming, yet _very_ fast...I think you'll love it." He continued to smile brightly at me, as I gaped at the car in the driveway.

He had chosen midnight blue for the color, of course. The windows had an incredibly dark tint - almost darker than Carlisle's Mercedes, if that was possible - which was most likely a further precaution to keep me hidden. It looked so sleek, so inviting...I couldn't help myself - I crept closer to investigate further. The inside was just as beautiful, the soft ivory-colored leather seats beckoning to me. I turned back to Edward.

"Exactly how much did this cost, Edward?" I demanded. He knew that I hated him spending money on me.

"Hardly anything, Bella - it's not important. Do you like it?" he asked, trying to side-step my question.

"How much?" I refused to let it go.

Edward walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheekbone. "Bella. The cost does not matter. As I said it was insignificant; however, since I realize you're not going to let this go, I'll tell you - it was about 120,000. You do realize that I could have been much, much more extravagant in my selection, don't you?"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Yes, yes I know that, but 120,000.? On a car? It's too much. Wait - what do you mean, '_about_ 120,000.?'"

Edward hesitated slightly. "Oh. Well, that was the base price. I had a few special touches added...it ended up being a little bit more. What does it matter though? Bella, please, accept this gift from me. I want you to be able to feel freedom again, while we're still here in Forks. In order to do that, you have to remain hidden. Please don't be upset. I just want you to be comfortable - to be happy."

I knew the cost was insignificant to Edward, I was just not used to such extravagance. Of course he was just trying to make me feel natural, to give me the freedom to come and go as I pleased. In truth, I was thrilled. Ever since riding in Alice's Porsche, I had realized why they all loved their fast cars so much - it was exhilarating. This brought yet another question to mind - why wouldn't he just offer to let me borrow the Volvo? Why did he decide to buy this?

Glancing at the spectacular car, I turned back to Edward. "Why? Why did you buy this - you could have just let me borrow the Volvo."

Chuckling, Edward spoke softly. "Bella. You know I can hear your thoughts - at times. You also know I can always hear Alice's thoughts. That day you came back from shopping, it was quite clear that both of you were thinking along the same lines. Alice had heard your desire for a fast car, and you were still reminiscing about your ride in the Porsche...oh, and Rosalie was thrilled that you were finally considering upgrading, as your truck has always been a bit of an unsatisfying, ongoing project for her."

Oh. I guess that made sense. He'd heard me practically drooling over the Porsche. I couldn't really be mad at him after knowing that. It was my own fault - I should have realized everyone would hear my silent desire for an incredible car. After everything we'd been through, this suddenly seemed quite silly - silly for me to be upset at him, for just trying to make me happy.

"Thank you, Edward. I love it, really. It's perfect. So...can I take it for a test drive before our date?"

Grinning, he made his way to the passenger side door, tossing me the keys. As I started the engine, I couldn't help but smile along with him; it purred.

Driving this car held no comparison to my truck. I still loved the truck, of course, but this was amazing. I had thrilled at the speed I reached on the highway. Edward had chuckled at me, happy I had accepted his gift willingly.

After arriving back home, I handed the keys over to him. "I believe you had somewhere to take me?"

Smirking, he held the passenger door open for me, waiting. I settled myself in, as he reached the driver's side. Moments later, we were back on the road. I kept glancing out the window, wondering where we were going. Fairly quickly, I recognized the route we were taking. He was taking me to our meadow. An odd choice I thought, given our attire...

Edward parked the car in the usual place, but when I stepped out and moved toward the forest, he stepped in front of me, causing me to stop.

"Bella, although I realize you're well capable of running just as fast as me, please, allow me to carry you?" he requested, pointedly glancing down at my dress...and shoes. Although it had stopped raining earlier that afternoon, I thought of how much mud there might still be throughout the forest.

I sighed. "Oh. All right - Alice would probably go on forever if I got mud on these anyway..." Before I could finish my sentence, Edward gently pulled me up into his arms, and took off through the forest.

As we neared the meadow, he slowed to a walk. Right at the edge of the forest, he paused. "Bella, would you mind closing your eyes?" Edward asked.

Hesitantly, I agreed. My eyes shut, I could feel us moving again. He was pushing past the final row of trees. Moments later, he stopped. He placed me carefully back on the ground, and asked me to keep my eyes closed for another minute. I heard a several clicking sounds, then the still, silent night was filled with beauty of familiar music...Clair de Lune.

"Open your eyes, Bella," Edward murmured softly.

As I slowly granted his request, I gasped, again. We were standing in the middle of the meadow, surrounded by thousands of white, twinkling lights, which were strewn all through the trees around the perimeter of the meadow, as well as through the few lower growing plants in the field itself. The surface beneath my feet was strangely solid - not the soft, familiar grass of the meadow. It was a large, shiny, wooden square - a dance floor. The perimeter of it was surrounded by the soft glow of tea light candles. Nearby, on the rocks that surrounded the creek, more lit candles added to the atmosphere, accompanied by vases filled with lavender and freesias. It looked as if there were stars everywhere, shining brilliantly, while still allowing for the soft glow of moonlight. A small cd player was responsible for the music, which echoed hauntingly in the still night.

Suddenly, Edward was pulling me to him, into his embrace.

"Edward...what's all of this for? How on earth..." I trailed off, not even wanting to know how he had managed to get enough power to all of those strands of lights.

"Bella, I simply wanted to take you dancing. Due to our unique - situation, this seemed to be the most reasonable solution," he explained, grinning crookedly.

"Dancing?" I asked, still in shock.

Edward chuckled softly. "Yes, Bella, dancing. We had such a lovely time at prom, and now you don't have that burdensome cast on...not to mention much, much more balance," he said softly.

He began to slowly waltz, leading me to follow him. He was right - this was much more natural to me now. We danced for hours, happily twirling and spinning, with me never more grateful for my newfound grace. Eventually, we slowed, knowing that we had to leave, as dawn was breaking.

Pressing his forehead against mine, he gazed steadily into my eyes. "I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight, Bella. It has been truly special for me, but we must be going now."

"It's been amazing, Edward...thank you. Wait - what do we do about all of this?" I asked, motioning to the beautiful lights all around us.

"Alice and Rosalie are waiting nearby to clean it up," he replied, grinning. Quickly, he extinguished the lit candles before scooping me back up into his arms. In no time at all, we were back to my new car, and then back at home.

A few hours later, my mind was still reeling over our beautiful night in the meadow, and the extent Edward had gone to so that I would simply feel normal again. We were lazily relaxing on the bed in our room. He rolled over towards me, quickly stealing my book away, and tossed it aside.

"Bella, love, I've been thinking..." Edward trailed off, looking into my eyes.

"Yes?" I responded warily.

"Well...you know we can't stay here forever. We'll have to leave, eventually, if you ever want to be able to move about in public again - you can't very well go into town here. There's no immediate rush, as we're being cautious to be discreet, but we will need to move on soon, now that things have been taken care of," Edward finished, waiting for me to respond.

I thought for a second. "Where will we go?' I asked, not sure what else to say. This was all I knew, except for Charlie or Renee's homes, which were clearly not an option to me anymore.

Edward smiled. "Well, you have plenty of choices ahead of you, since you have no aversion to being around humans. We were all thinking we would maybe head east. Of course the family plans on staying together. When we get there, you will have plenty of options - since you didn't actually get to finish high school, we can choose to enroll as seniors, if you would like. If not, we can skip it and choose to enroll as freshmen at Dartmouth - your choice. I have the paper work for either decision," he grinned mischievously at me. He then paused, seeming to reconsider. "If you'd rather do neither, that's fine as well. You are able to do whatever you want to, Bella. Again, there's no rush; I'm just bringing it up so that you have some time to think about it."

I glanced at Edward, feeling slightly overwhelmed. He was giving me the world - all I had to do was voice my opinion. It was a bit much, especially since I'd been thinking of only one thing lately, and it had nothing to do with high schools or colleges. I had almost been expecting something else to happen last night in the meadow, but it hadn't.

"Edward, what if something else is much more important to me - what if I can't even bother my mind with the concerns of high school or college right now?" I questioned, casting my eyes downward.

Edward hesitated, suddenly forlorn, reaching out to touch my cheek. "I am so sorry, Bella. I should have never been so inconsiderate. If you're still not ready to move on, we can take some more time."

"Edward, stop!" I exclaimed, rolling myself into him. I could only imagine that he thought I was regressing back into my depression, which I was not. "You're misunderstanding me, completely." Staring into his eyes, I saw my future.

"Edward, I love you. I am with you for eternity now, unless you decide you don't want me..." I trailed off, questioningly.

"Not possible," Edward growled.

"Good. That's always nice to hear," I whispered in his ear, as I smiled shyly.

Edward spoke again, quietly. " So you're not ready to go back to school? I want you to be happy; please tell me what you want to do. We have many resources amongst us - if you never want to go back, there's no need - we have everything we need here, and whatever we don't have would be easy enough to get..." he trailed off, watching me uncertainly.

I leaned into him, rested my forehead against his shoulder, and spoke very softly. "Edward. Please relax. My tension has nothing to do with my future learning capacity. It does, however, have everything to do with you. I love you - it encompasses every part of me. I'm handing you my soul...if you'll still have it." I reached out, putting my left hand in his. He met my eyes, and instantly understood, even without being able to read my thoughts. Briefly, his face registered his surprise, which was quickly replaced with anticipation; his eyes sparkled.

He reached passed me to his night stand. I caught my breath as he reached inside the drawer, and took out a smooth, satiny black box. My eyes, full of wonder and anticipation, slowly found their way back to his.

"Bella. My Bella," he whispered. Edward opened the box, removing the contents. The glittering stones caught my attention, and my impeccable eyesight took in every detail. The face was an oval, surrounded by rows of sparkling round stones, supported by a delicate gold band. It was beautiful.

Without realizing it, I reached out, and trailed my fingers across the shimmering stones.

Edward was watching me intently. "Do you like it? It was my mothers," he said, his voice low.

I forced my gaze from the ring, and nodded my head in response. "It's perfect, Edward...absolutely perfect. I've never seen anything so beautiful..." I trailed off, my gaze shifting back to the ring.

"I have," he murmured softly, as he caressed my cheekbone. In his other hand, he held the ring between his fingers, and brought it to rest at the base of my throat. He paused, then moved it downward, so it came to a stop above my heart, and sighed.

"I may not hear it anymore, but it's still one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. I'll always hear it in my mind," Edward whispered, as he closed his eyes.

Seconds later, he opened them. He met my gaze, and moved in a blur. Suddenly he was directly in front of me, next to the bed, kneeling. He held out the glittering ring that had previously been resting on my silent heart.

"Bella. I have been waiting to ask you this for so long. I would have asked you sooner, but I didn't want to push you." Edward paused, closing his eyes briefly, before meeting my gaze again, his eyes burning with intensity. "Please make my existence complete. Please confirm why I am here, in this world - why I was spared from death so long ago - so that I would one day, find you. Please, say you'll stand beside me, for all time. Bella, will you marry me?"

Smiling back at him, I had never been more sure of anything. My future was uncertain, as far as the finer details, but about three things I was absolutely positive. First, I had begun to heal, and I knew that I would be all right. Second, I had an incredible new family that loved me. Third, and most important, I had Edward, who was the center of my existence, and always would be.

"Yes, Edward. I will marry you," I answered, throwing myself at him. He caught me in his arms, and spun us around in circles. Even as I heard Alice in the background, bouncing gleefully around the house at the confirmation of our news, I couldn't imagine myself ever feeling more content.

**A/N: There's a link to a photo of Bella's car on my profile.**


	30. Visitors

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 30: Visitors**

**EPOV**

Obviously, the family was thrilled to hear of our marriage plans. Alice had barely been able to contain herself as she heard Bella accept my proposal. She had done all she could to give us some privacy, to enjoy our special moment, before she came charging through our door, tackling us both. Bella had just laughed along with her, too lost in her own joy to even try to subdue Alice's enthusiasm. Ever since then, Alice had begun obsessively gathering magazines, fabric samples, and anything else she could possibly think of. Jasper was becoming slightly irritable at the amount of space it was all taking up in their room. Alice had yet to get Bella to agree to sit down and sort through the selections, but it would only be a matter of time before she cornered her. If nothing else, at least she'd quit trying to get Bella to redecorate our room.

Early one morning, while I was working on my compositions, Alice came running down the stairs, coming to an abrupt halt right at the base of the piano.

"Edward, we're going to be receiving visitors soon. Where's Bella?" she asked hurriedly.

I understood her vision at once. "She's outside with Esme, I'll get them. Get everyone else together and meet us back here."

Minutes later, we were all together in the living room. Everyone was staring at me, waiting to hear what was so important. How was I supposed to tell Bella this? After she had finally started to find some peace, now I had to throw this at her.

Carlisle was the first to interrupt the silence. "Edward, what is this all about? What do you want to tell us?" he asked, perplexed.

"Alice has had a vision. It appears as though we'll be receiving visitors - most likely quite soon," I explained. Bella immediately tensed at the word 'visitors'- that was the word we had originally used to refer to James' coven, and I instantly regretted my choice in words, although if I was being honest, this could potentially be much worse than James' coven.

"Who?" Esme whispered, dreading my answer.

"Jane. She has Felix and Demetri with her as well," I answered, trying to keep my tone even for Bella's sake.

"What do they want, Edward?" Bella asked, her voice trembling. I could only imagine that memories of the terror of Volterra were sweeping through my angel's mind, terrorizing her. Among other things, Jane's power was not something one easily forgot.

"Aro has sent her to check up on you...to see if you've been changed," I said, sighing heavily.

Rosalie spoke next. "Well, what's the problem then? I mean, obviously, Bella's one of us now, so shouldn't that be enough to satisfy them? Won't they just leave after they see she's been changed?"

Alice and I looked at each other. We both remembered our last encounter with the Volturi quite clearly. _"Edward, do you think that's all they want? I doubt it will be that easy...Aro was so interested in getting us to join him, and now he's checking on Bella. Once they see how powerful she is, he'll demand that she join them,"_ Alice thought to me.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I discreetly nodded my head in agreement. That was exactly what I was afraid of. Bella is simply too powerful for them to ignore. Aro would insist on her joining his family.

Bella sighed impatiently, recognizing the communication happening between Alice and me - she hadn't fed for about a week, so she didn't have access to her abilities. I glanced up, meeting her gaze.

"I'm afraid it may not be that simple." I reminded everyone of what had transpired in Italy, of Aro's great interest in Alice and I, as well as his comment to Caius about Bella, about seeing the potential there.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands. "You think Aro's checking on Bella to see if she ended up gaining any powers that would be useful to them? If that's the case, then yes, that would definitely be a problem. Knowing Aro, I'm afraid that I'm inclined to agree with you."

"Wait - what if Bella just doesn't feed until they leave? She doesn't have her abilities right now, and if they'll be here soon, then how would they even know?" Emmett asked.

Alice suddenly gripped the edge of her chair, her eyes glazing over. We waited for the vision to cease, hoping to gain some more information.

As the vision ended, she softly shook her head. "They'll be here tomorrow morning," Alice informed us.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly. "Well, it looks like our only choice for now _is _to have Bella refrain from feeding. The eye color may make them curious, but we'll explain to them what happened when Bella was attacked. Bella, obviously, I'd rather you not have access to your powers for this visit - if they do something to upset you, it would be very difficult for you to hide your gifts. Are you comfortable with that?"

Bella looked over at me, her eyes wide. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was remembering Jane's gift, and was terrified. Of course Jane hadn't been able to affect Bella with her ability, but Bella knew she was able to affect me, and clearly, she was afraid of just that. "Bella, nothing will happen, I promise everything will be ok. Jane will have no reason to try to hurt me, or anyone else, for that matter," I murmured, trying to reassure her.

She merely nodded her head silently. For the rest of the day, I fought to maintain my composure in front of Bella, in an effort to ease her mind. Truthfully, I was fuming. The minute Bella had begun to relax, to feel a sense of normalcy, someone else was stepping in to threaten that. Not just anyone, either - the Volturi, the most powerful of all of our kind. It was infuriating.

For once, I was grateful when I heard Alice pestering Bella with wedding details again, as I would give anything to keep Bella's mind off of tomorrow. As Alice uselessly tried to list various options and ideas, I took the opportunity to gather Emmett and Jasper to go hunting. We would want to be at our strongest, just in case.

The next morning, we were all waiting in the living room, watching the news, or at least pretending to. The tension in the room was high, but Jasper was doing his best to bring it back down. Bella had been mostly quiet - as much as I didn't want her to be, I knew she was worried.

Finally, at nine o'clock, we heard them approaching the house. We all stood, making an effort to appear casual. Bella and I stayed the furthest back.

There was a knock, and Carlisle quickly opened the door. Stepping aside, he motioned for our guests to enter. Jane, Felix, and Demetri moved forward, into our home, and lowered the hoods of their cloaks.

"Welcome Jane, Demetri, Felix...we were expecting you," Carlisle greeted them.

Jane glanced over at Alice, before responding to Carlisle. "Yes, we assumed that you would be," she replied flatly.

"To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" Carlisle asked politely.

"We are here at Aro's request, as well as Marcus and Caius. We are here to check up on the promise Edward and Alice had made them." Jane moved forward, closer to Bella, trying to get a closer look.

"Clearly, you've kept your word," Jane uttered, disappointed. Felix sighed, and I fought to remain civil.

"Yes, Bella has become one of us. Is that all you needed, Jane?" I asked shortly.

She gazed irritably at me for a few more moments, then, deciding she was more interested in Bella than me, she turned her focus back to her.

"Well, there is something else, since you ask, Edward. I'm wondering why she doesn't have red eyes...all newborns do. Even if she wasn't following _our_ way of feeding, she would still have traces of her own human blood in her system," Jane said softly, her cherubic features intently focused on Bella.

Carlisle stepped in, before I could answer, which I was grateful for. Whenever Jane was involved, I had to fight to keep control of my temper. She was such a sadistic, contemptuous soul, it was hard to speak rationally with her, and I didn't need to give her a reason to take her resentment out on me.

Carlisle explained what had happened to Bella, and how she'd had little to none of her own blood left in her body when I'd reached her. Jane inquired further as to what had happened to the ones that had attacked Bella, and Carlisle explained that the family had tracked them down and destroyed them. It wasn't exactly accurate, but since I had dealt with Riley, and since Bella had drawn from all of our powers to destroy Victoria, it wasn't a complete lie - Bella was a part of the family now, and Carlisle never actually specified who did the final act of killing either. It's not like we had many other options. We were already hiding Bella's gift - obviously, coming face to face with Aro could no longer be a possibility for us without getting caught. Thankfully, he and his brothers very rarely ever left their castle, if ever, and Carlisle would do everything he could to keep us from Volterra.

After listening to his explanation, Jane turned back to me. "So you hadn't even acted to change her yourself yet? Even after Aro's warning? Such defiance will not be regarded as compliant," Jane practically hissed at me. "You were given clear instructions on what was expected of you, after all. I don't believe Aro had left much room for confusion, Edward."

Again, Carlisle interrupted before I could speak. "Jane, respectfully, we were not defying Aro by any means. As Bella was only a few weeks from finishing her schooling, we were waiting until then to change her, so it wouldn't be nearly as suspicious, as I'm sure you'll agree. Edward and Bella were going to presumably be leaving for college, and it would arouse far fewer questions than if she were to disappear before graduation. Regrettably, our hand was forced to act sooner," he explained.

Jane glared at me, her thoughts seething. She knew Carlisle's explanation was rational, but she was furious - she felt that the Volturi's terms should have instilled enough fear in us that I would have acted to change Bella the second we'd gotten back.

Suddenly, she focused her attention back on Bella. "Wait. You haven't had any problems with your diet? Have you not had _any_ human blood?" she asked, disbelieving.

Bella responded quickly, telling Jane that she didn't have any opposition to the Cullens' "vegetarian" diet, so she had not had any human blood. Jane was quite surprised, as well as curious...possibly too curious.

Jane stared at Bella, confused. She was thinking about the impossibility of a newborn to be so easily satiated without human blood - it was unheard of, as we well knew, and it wasn't going without notice.

Jane's gaze remained fixed on Bella, as she continued with her questions. "So, Bella - have you acquired any interesting abilities with this new life?" Jane asked intently.

"No...just the immortality..." Bella answered quietly.

Uncertain of whether she believed her or not, Jane glanced around at the rest of the family. We all stood quietly, appearing indifferent.

Jane turned back to Bella, who was becoming more nervous. "So you don't have anything special that you gained from your change? You seem awfully nervous, Bella. You wouldn't be trying to hide something from me, would you? I have ways of finding things out, you know," she threatened.

Bella glanced over at me, hesitating. Before she could speak, I interrupted.

"Jane, Bella remembers all too clearly what you are capable of from the last time we saw you. You can threaten her all you want, but we know your ability doesn't work on her. Yes, you could use it on me, which is exactly what she's afraid of, but it would be a waste of time. Bella simply does not have any extra gifts, as some vampires just don't. You know that's possible just as much as I do, and I don't think Aro would appreciate hearing from Carlisle that you decided to torture members of his family merely for your own entertainment. Please stop trying to intimidate her," I finished, trying to remain calm.

Jane glared at me. "I disagree, Edward...he'd want me to be thorough, after all, to make sure we weren't missing anything..." she trailed off, her gaze locked on me.

Thankfully, before she decided to act any further, Carlisle interrupted her. "Jane, as a trusted friend of Aro's, I politely and respectfully ask you not to proceed - we have been perfectly cooperative, and there's no need for you to inflict your abilities upon my family."

Jane paused, struggling with herself. She'd thoroughly enjoyed watching me writhe in agony on the marble floor in Volterra, and was full of anticipation at the thought of inflicting her ability on me again. She had a certain level of respect for Carlisle, though, since he'd lived among Aro and his brothers before. She held her master in the highest regard, and ultimately, decided to refrain from using her gift on me this once, only because of my Carlisle's connection to Aro. She focused her attention back on Bella.

"All right, Bella. I will relay this information to Aro." She moved back towards the door, back to Felix and Demetri. "Come, we must go now. Thank you Carlisle. It's been nice meeting you, to finally see for myself who Aro speaks so highly of."

"Thank you, Jane, the pleasure's been all mine," Carlisle replied, as he reached out, and opened the door for them. Jane nodded once as they drifted through the door, disappearing into the cover of the forest.

Carlisle glanced over at me, waiting until we were sure they were far enough away to ensure they wouldn't hear us. "Did she believe us?" he murmured quietly.

Sighing, I reached out to Bella, pulled her close to me, and gently kissed the top of her head. "Not at all," I whispered, slowly shaking my head. This could be the beginning of a very big problem.

Eventually, I had been able to calm Bella down. After Jane and company had left, she had become very upset - she felt as if she was doing nothing other than continually causing problems for our family. After much convincing, from myself and Alice, she had accepted that this was not her fault, and that no one thought any such thing. We had reassured her, saying that if she didn't believe us, then she could go hunt, and instantly she would know we were telling the absolute truth after listening to everyone's thoughts. We all just wanted for her to be happy. Finally, she appeared to believe us, and quieted, though it was obvious she was still troubled.

Sensing Bella's vulnerability, Alice had pounced. "Bella, you know what would take your mind off of all this? Wedding plans, that's what. It's well overdue, we've got to start nailing down details. Come on, Bella, there's no time like the present!" Alice gently pulled Bella from her seat before she could object. She dragged her to her room, otherwise known to Alice as '_wedding headquarters_.' Paying close attention, I let them go, listening for when Alice would get out of control, knowing I would step in when needed.


	31. Wedding Plans

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please take time to review. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously):_

_EPOV_

_Sensing Bella's vulnerability, Alice had pounced. "Bella, you know what would take your mind off of all this? Wedding plans, that's what. It's well overdue, we've got to start nailing down details. Come on, Bella, there's no time like the present!" Alice gently pulled Bella from her seat before she could object. She dragged her to her room, otherwise known to Alice as 'wedding headquarters.' Paying close attention, I let them go, listening for when Alice would get out of control, knowing I would step in when needed._

**Chapter 31: Wedding Plans**

**BPOV**

Wow- Alice is out of control, and I have no idea how to slow her down. Magazines were flying in all directions, I was covered in fabric samples, and I was actually becoming frightened. Perhaps I should have been paying more attention to her wedding plans...clearly she's been obsessing over this night and day. How on earth was I going to bring her back to reality? As I had already expressed to Edward, I did not want a fussy, elaborate wedding, and that was exactly where this was heading.

Clearing my throat, I gathered my courage, and forced myself to interrupt Alice's current speech on the pros and cons of indoor versus outdoor ceremonies.

"Alice. It's not that I don't appreciate all of this - I really do. Obviously you've put a great deal of thought into all the details, but this isn't what I had in mind. Edward and I have agreed this will be a simple, quiet ceremony." I waited for the onslaught. Thankfully, at that very moment, Edward appeared silently in the doorway, glaring at Alice, as if daring her to challenge my wishes.

Alice glared back at him. It was like they were having a showdown of sorts. After a couple minutes, she dropped her gaze, and looked down at her lap, sighing.

"Quiet, and..._simple_?" Alice cringed as she repeated my words, especially the second one. "Just how quiet and simple, exactly? You have to at least let me have _some_ fun, Bella..."

Alice looked back up at me, her eyes wide and innocent. "Please? For me? I won't get this chance again, Bella. Yes, Rosalie and Emmett will surely marry again and again, but she always takes charge of all the details..." Alice trailed off, laying on the guilt. It was starting to work - that little pixie always knew how to melt my heart. She just looked so _sad_...

Edward came in and sat beside me. "Stop it, Alice. You will do exactly as Bella says - no more, no less. This is our wedding, and I wish for it to be only what Bella wants. She is actually happy about the idea of marriage now, and I won't have your - tendencies - help to diminish that fact."

Alice glared at him, then looked back at me with her wide eyed look of innocence. It was quite impressive, how quickly she could change her entire demeanor. She waited for my verdict.

Glancing around at the state of her room, I couldn't help but feel touched by how much effort she'd put into this. Still, I had to maintain some level of control, or there would be no telling what would happen.

"All right, Alice. As far as simple, here are my guidelines. You may choose a dress for me, but I will have the last word on it - I'm the one that will be wearing it, for goodness sake. As you and Rosalie will both be my bridesmaids, you may choose your own dresses. Edward will decide what he and his brothers are wearing, and Carlisle and Esme are well able to dress themselves. If Esme asks for your help, fine. As far as music, I have only two songs I insist upon - Edward's lullaby, and Claire de Lune. You may add whatever other music you want, as well as anything specific Edward may have in mind. That should cover most of it, I believe," I said, pausing.

Alice was practically squirming in her seat. Her tiny fingers were gripping the satin upholstery on her chair tightly. She was obviously dying to say something, but I wasn't quite finished yet.

"As far as quiet...well Alice, this is one thing we can't budge on, for obvious reasons - technically, I'm supposed to be dead. Clearly, you can't invite anyone to my wedding. It will be family only - the members of this household, and no one else," I finished.

Now she was really fighting to maintain control. It would only be moments until she ended up tearing that upholstery, and I didn't want to know how much it would cost to repair.

Sighing heavily, I asked, "What, Alice?"

Instantly words began flying from her mouth, so fast I could barely understand her. Leaning over slightly, I braced myself against Edward for support, as I strained to catch everything she was saying.

"How long do I have - what's the date? Do you want to see the dress I chose now that I know you'll want anyway or do you want to wait for me to get more so you can compare them? What about flowers? You didn't specify anything about flowers. Does that mean I can do whatever I want? And what about decor in general? You know, lighting, candles, color scheme - all of those things - you didn't mention anything like that, so does that mean you're leaving it up to me? Because I have lots of ideas, it wouldn't be any problem. Music - did you want musicians or just CD's? I'm quite sure I could locate live entertainment that doesn't know you're supposed to be dead. Speaking of which, of course I knew not to invite people that think you're dead, Bella. Obviously, with no human guests, we won't have to have food - although if we have live musicians, that may look weird to them. Hmm.. Makeup and hair - are you leaving that to me as well? I have a list of the top stylists in New York City - I was going to fly one of them in - would that be ok? It's really not a big deal. Have you thought about a honeymoon location? What about your shoes and accessories? I have some great options for those as well - depending on which dress I ch - I mean, depending on which dress _you_ choose." She stopped almost as abruptly as she began, clearly relieved to get all of her questions out. Blinking innocently, she waited for my response.

Edward had to shake me slightly to bring me back to the present. My mind had begun to glaze over trying to keep up with her.

"Um...ok, as far as when, we don't see any point in waiting, as there aren't any invitations to send out...so how about two months from today?" I watched as Alice's eyes bulged. "If that's not long enough, we'll just do things the way I had originally planned - no frills, completely simple and easy. I can pick up a dress in Port Angeles - no big deal," I added.

Alice shook her head adamantly, hiding her panic. "No problem, Bella, I can do it. Continue."

"Well, then... I would like to choose the dress myself, and I don't want to do it now, so I'll wait until later. I guess flowers are up to you, as well as decor. I hadn't really planned on either, so just nothing over the top. No live musicians, it's not necessary, unless Edward disagrees. Makeup and hair...we don't need to hire someone, we'll do fine on our own. Shoes and accessories will be handled the same as the dress - you may give me some options, no more than three choices for each, and I will decide. Is that everything?" I asked, still dazed.

"Your honeymoon?" she asked, expectantly.

"Oh..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say - once again, if I had still been human, I would have been blushing furiously.

"I'll be taking care of those details, Alice," Edward interrupted. I glanced curiously over at him, wondering what he was planning.

"Well then, yes, that should be everything, at least for now - thank you Bella!" Alice was thrilled at having control of some of the details. Briefly, I wondered if that was a good idea, but after having experienced that last episode, I was far too eager to escape, so I decided not to worry about it. Together, Edward and I backed hurriedly out of her room, as she went to work, blurring as she ran from corner to corner, piecing ideas together. Clearly, I was out of my element.

A few days later, Edward and I were outside, spending time with Esme while she was making some additions to her garden. She truly had a gift for such things. Edward was helping clear a new area, when he suddenly stopped, tensing. At about the same time, Alice came bounding out the back door.

"Someone's on their way here - they'll arrive soon," Alice said hurriedly. She'd been checking the future repeatedly since Jane, Felix and Demetri had left, but hadn't picked anything specific up yet, just brief flashes of Aro and his brothers discussing our family.

"Can you tell who it is yet? Are they a threat?" Esme asked, worried.

Alice closed her eyes, focusing. "It's one of the Volturi guards, and no, they don't appear to be a threat. They're bringing something - a letter, I think." Alice replied.

Later that evening, we were waiting inside, along with everyone else. When we heard them approaching, Carlisle moved to the front door. As soon as the knock sounded, he opened the door.

Demetri stood waiting, expectantly. "Greetings, Carlisle. Aro has sent me to deliver this specifically to you." He held out an envelope for Carlisle to take.

"Ah, well, thank you. Please offer my regards to Aro, and tell him I'll be in touch," Carlisle responded.

"Certainly," Demetri replied, as he turned, going back in the direction he had come from.

Carlisle closed the door, and turned to face the rest of us, curiously waiting. "Give me a few moments to read this, I'll be right back," he said, disappearing to his office.

Uncertainly, we all sat in the living room, waiting. When I asked Edward why Aro had sent Demetri with the letter, rather than mailing it, he explained that Aro wanted to know for certain that Carlisle had received it - he didn't want to leave any room for excuses. We were all anxious, as we were quite sure this letter was in response to whatever Jane had told Aro upon her return to Volterra.

Carlisle reappeared quickly. It must not have been a very long letter.

"Aro has requested that our family visit them in Italy," Carlisle explained, his tone somber.

"We cannot do that," Edward interrupted. "As soon as we get there, you know he's going to insist on using his gift - he'll immediately see what's going on with Bella, and know about her powers, as well as the fact that we purposefully deceived him," he said, distraught.

Carlisle met his gaze steadily. "Yes, I am aware of that. That is why we will not be going. I am going to reply, letting him know we respectfully decline."

"Can you do that? Has _anyone_ ever refused a request of the Volturi?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"Not many, no. Our response will not be well received. I'm afraid Aro will see it as outright disrespect. He was already interested in Alice and Edward, and he's fascinated by how Bella is immune to certain gifts, like his. Now he believes we are hiding some incredible power of Bella's from him, which in reality, we are. Upon realizing this, he will most likely become even more fixated on acquiring her for his empire, and quite possibly Edward and Alice as well. What he would chose to do with the rest of us after deceiving him, well...it wouldn't be good. I will do all that I can to explain that our family simply wishes to live peaceably, and that we are certainly not a threat. Unfortunately, I believe it will only make him more curious, and possibly angry. When something intrigues Aro, he pursues it - it becomes an obsession. This problem isn't going to just go away, but for us to willingly go to Italy would essentially be handing Bella over to him - once he sees the depth of her power, he won't rest until she's one of them. As for the rest of us, it might as well be suicide," Carlisle finished quietly.

Silently, we digested what Carlisle had just told us. We all knew what it basically meant - whether we went to Italy or not, we were all essentially trapped.


	32. Jacob's Happiness

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please remember to review. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 32: Jacob's Happiness**

**BPOV**

The following day, from the second Carlisle's reply was sent, the house was full of anxiety. Jasper fought to keep it balanced, but as he was feeling anxious himself, it was mostly a losing battle. I was thankful I hadn't fed recently enough to add to it even more - that would have driven everyone crazy.

Lying on the couch, watching a movie, I jumped when Edward's cell rang. It was Jacob, calling to talk to me. I had spoken with him a couple of times since Victoria's demise. He had mainly been calling to make sure I was handling everything all right, now that she was gone. Edward was his usual polite self, greeting Jacob briefly, then tossing me the phone.

Jake said he had something to tell me, and asked if I'd been hunting lately. Laughing, I told him not recently enough to annoy him, and he asked if I would meet him at Charlie's grave. I explained to Edward, and asked if he minded. He didn't - he seemed to trust Jacob more around me now - so I agreed.

Half an hour later, I approached our designated meeting area. Every time I came here, I still couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it. Esme had continued to add new flowers every now and then, and her and I both worked to maintain it. It was something we had come to enjoy doing together.

"Hey, Bells. How are things?" Jacob asked as he approached me.

"Ok, Jake. How about with you?" I replied, somewhat dismissive. He didn't know what was happening with the Volturi, and I really didn't want to have yet another person worrying over it.

"You're lying - you suck at lying. What are you hiding from me? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

I sighed. Of course he noticed I was hiding something - he was right, I _do_ suck at lying. As we went to sit underneath one of the giant trees, I began explaining to him what was going on. He knew all about the Volturi from when I had rushed off after Edward to save him, so thankfully I didn't have to give the entire history lesson there.

Jacob jumped up, cursing, and started pacing. "When are you gonna catch a break, Bells? You've got to be the unluckiest person I know. What can we do?" Obviously, he was referring to the pack.

"Nothing, Jake. You've got to stay out of it. As far as we know, the Volturi aren't aware of the pack. We don't want them to find out, which means you have to stay away. We'll know more when they receive Carlisle's response, I'm sure. It's not worth getting upset over - we'll figure something out," I hoped I sounded more certain than I felt. "Jake, please. Calm down, and sit back down. What did you want to tell me?"

He finally listened to me, and returned to his previous spot across from me. Staring down at the ground, he hesitated, then glanced up, a bright smile slowly spreading across his face. "I've met someone," he said, grinning hugely.

Automatically, I grinned back at him. It had always been this way with Jake - his smile was simply contagious. Raising my eyebrows, I encouraged him to continue.

"Well, about a week ago, I had just gotten back from a run, when my phone started ringing. It was Sam - there was a house on fire at the neighboring reservation, and they needed help - we're usually the first to arrive in a crisis situation like this, due to our speed. After having made it to the scene in record time, Sam had just emerged from the front of the house, carrying a man. He explained that there were still two people inside, but the ceiling had collapsed, blocking access. We went around back, and the two of us made quick work of the outer wall, so we could get in that way. Sam pointed me in one direction, him going in the other. When I got inside, I found one of the people, although I couldn't see anything, the smoke was too thick. The person didn't appear to be breathing, or conscious, so I threw their body over my shoulder, and got out as fast as I could. Once outside, I set the person on the ground, where I had my first glimpse of _her_. As soon as I saw her, I realized there was no way I could lose her, so I frantically began CPR. Finally, she began breathing again, and opened her eyes, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen..." he trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

"Jake - do you mean you imprinted on this girl?" I asked, uncertain.

Snapping back to the present, he smiled hugely again. "Yeah - her name's Ailen - it means clear, or happiness," he said, chuckling.

"That's wonderful, Jake! I'm so happy for you," I gushed truthfully. It was perfect - now Jake had the happy ending that I had always wanted for him. "Is she all right? What happened to the other person in the fire?" I asked, realizing he hadn't finished the story.

"She's doing fine now. The other person inside was her grandmother. She'd been living with her grandparents, taking care of them. Sam found her, but it was too late... she took in too much smoke. Her grandfather is doing well, aside from mourning his wife," he concluded.

"Oh. That's upsetting, about her grandmother. I'm sorry. Does Ailen know - what you are?" I asked, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Yeah, she knows about me, as well as the pack. She's handled it quite well, actually - she's a lot like you, very accepting," he said, smiling back at me. "I was going to wait a bit more, before telling her, but from the second she opened her eyes, it was crazy...I never imagined I could feel so strongly for someone - it's given me some insight, really," he said, looking pointedly at me. He explained that he finally fully understood the pull between Edward and I. "Anyway, what's great is that for some reason, she's felt just as strongly for me, right from the beginning. She calls me her hero," he added shyly.

"Of course she does, Jake - you're a great catch, and you did save her life, after all. Will I ever get to meet her? Does she know about our kind?" I asked, hesitantly.

He went on to explain that she did indeed know about the reality of vampires, as we're really the reason for the wolves' existence. He'd told her all about me, and our unique friendship. She had been completely understanding, and looked forward to meeting me someday. It wasn't possible right now, because she was too busy dealing with the aftermath of the fire, and trying to help her grandfather, but hopefully one day. I understood entirely.

"I'm so happy for you, Jake," I said earnestly. With this wonderful news, now I wouldn't have to feel guilty about my happiness, or about my news.

"Speaking of news...I'm getting married, Jake. Edward proposed, and of course, I accepted," I added, smiling.

Jacob glanced down at my left hand, then back up at me. That silly grin made yet another appearance. "That's great, Bells. Truly, I'm happy for you. You two belong together, even if he does still get under my skin sometimes," he said, grimacing. "When's the big day? Are we going to be invited?" he asked, the grin returning.

Oh. I hadn't thought about that - he did know the truth about me, so technically he could come, if he wanted to. "Would you really want to come?" I asked.

"Of course I would - after all, how many guests can you really have anyway? You might as well have someone actually be able to show up," he said, laughing. "Maybe Quil and Embry would come too, who knows? They've always liked you, so send out the invites - you never know, right?"

I nodded, surprised.

Jake stood, reaching out his hand to help me up. Once on my feet, he lifted me into one of his bone crushing hugs, before releasing me. "I'm so glad we've both found happiness, Bells. Charlie would be happy for you, as well as proud," he said quietly, glancing over toward Charlie's grave.

"Thanks, Jake. That means a lot," I murmured, following his gaze.

He reached over, draped his arm across my shoulders, and began walking, with me at his side. "Come on, let's head back - I'm sure you want to get back to Edward, and I'm beginning to get a bit anxious to see Ailen - it's so hard to be away from her!"

We made our way back towards the house, where Jacob re-entered the forest, most likely changing to wolf form, so he could reach Ailen all the sooner. Still smiling, I found Edward, and caught him up on the latest events. He was happy for Jacob, too. When I reached the part about him attending the wedding, I spoke loudly, purposefully catching Alice's attention. I was desperately trying to avoid going back up to her room at all costs.

Within moments, she appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Did I hear you say we have some guests to invite?" she asked eagerly, dancing with anticipation. She really was into this - Alice wasn't a huge fan of the wolves, so for her to be eager to invite them spoke volumes of her level of excitement for wedding planning.

Laughing, I replied, "Yes, I think we may possibly have a few guests, other than just family. I'm not sure if all of them will show, but we'll send out the invitations, nonetheless." I recited the list of names to her. "Oh - and before you ask, Alice, I don't care what the invitations look like, just keep them reasonably simple. You may use your own discretion," I added.

Beaming back at me, she bounced back up the stairs, eager to resume her planning. Edward and I shook our heads, laughing together quietly. There really was nothing quite like Alice.


	33. Nerves

**A/N: Hope you're all still enjoying this, please remember to review - I love getting them!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 33: Nerves**

**BPOV**

It had been three weeks since Carlisle's reply had been mailed. We were all growing considerably more anxious, knowing by now our letter had surely reached it's destination, waiting to see if our request to simply live in peace would be granted.

Edward and I had just returned from hunting, and as we approached the house, we heard crashing sounds, followed by a struggle. As we listened closer, we glanced knowingly at each other, and we ran towards the back door, and proceeded directly into the house. I'd asked Emmett to do me a favor earlier that morning, and apparently, he'd made a decision, cluing Alice in.

"Knock it off, Alice! Bella told me to do it, get off!" Emmett yelled.

"No way! There is _no way _you're doing that! I will not allow it - you'll ruin everything!" Alice screamed back.

As we rounded the corner of the kitchen, we found Emmett sitting in dining room, his laptop open. Alice was perched on his back, trying to wrestle his computer away from him. Jasper stood in the doorway, chuckling at the sight in front of him.

"Dude - get your wife off of me - it's not funny! I've been given one job for this thing, and I want to do it - tell her to stop!" Emmett roared at Jasper.

"You're on your own, Emmett," Jasper laughed. "I'm not getting involved. She can be ruthless when she wants to be."

"Forget it Emmett! I won't have it - you're not messing up my vision for this wedding!" Alice yelled fiercely. Kicking her leg around his side while still holding onto his back, she swiftly knocked the computer off the table.

"_Damn it_, Alice! You probably broke it!" Emmett yelled.

Edward cleared his throat, and the two of them froze, glancing over to where we stood.

Alice hopped off Emmett's back, and hurried over to Bella, quickly regaining her composure. "Hi, Bella. Don't worry, everything's under control. All the wedding plans are going great!"

Edward and I exchanged wary looks. "Then what on earth is this all about?" I asked, entertained by her facade. It was a good thing Esme was out running errands - she would have been appalled at their behavior.

Emmett jumped up, and picked up his computer. Snapping it shut, he held it close to his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around it, glaring at Alice. "She's freaking out, saying I'm not allowed to do my part, that's what's going on. She's _completely_ out of control!"

Jasper just stood in the corner, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed, grinning at us. Clearly, he found all of this to be highly amusing.

Edward and I glanced down at Alice, who was hissing back at Emmett under her breath.

"Alice? Is this true?" Edward inquired, trying not to laugh.

"Bella, I know you would never have asked Emmett to officiate, right? For some reason, he thinks you want him to be the one to marry you two, which is ridiculous - he'll just do something goofy, and mess it all up. I'm right, aren't I?" she pleaded.

_Which one of us is going to tell her the truth, love? _Edward thought to me.

I sighed. _It had probably better come from me, I suppose_, I answered.

"Alice, remember you said you'd agree to whatever my terms were. Well, one of those terms is that I want Emmett to officiate. He's promised to take it seriously, and it makes sense, to me anyway. He'll do fine, and it's easier than having to search for an official far enough away to not know about me. Plus, there are just too many risks to take with that, anyway - what if they were to start asking questions?" I said, bracing myself for her response.

"Why can't Carlisle do it then? At least then I'd know for sure that it would go according to plan," Alice begged, disturbed.

"Carlisle will be walking me down the aisle, that's why," I replied softly, trying to will her to understand.

_Alice, please...I promise Emmett will do fine, this is how I want it... _I spoke silently to her.

Sighing, she started to speak again, then decided against it, as she caught Edward's expression. "All right, fine...but you'd better not mess it up!" she said, glaring back at Emmett. She turned, and just before stomping out of sight, spoke once more.

"Bella - you'd better be upstairs in five minutes. It's one month until this wedding, and you need to have your dress fitted! We've got details to deal with. Oh, and the wolves have responded - the ones we invited are all coming, which means we'll have to explore menu options, too..." her voice trailed off as she disappeared up the stairs.

Dutifully, I followed behind. I felt guilty for upsetting her with Emmett's part in the ceremony, so the least I could do was endure another afternoon of insanity.

**EPOV**

A couple of weeks later, we received another letter delivery from Italy. Aro once again asked our family to reconsider, to visit him in Volterra. He was more adamant in this one, much more direct. Clearly, this was an issue he wasn't going to let go. Not so subtly, he reminded us that Bella was still alive due to his generosity. It was as if he felt a sort of ownership of her.

What was incredibly irritating was that Bella wouldn't appeal much to the Volturi - not without us, anyway. She was connected to our family, as were her powers. Of course Aro didn't realize this, but we certainly couldn't tell him, either. If he knew that, it would only convince him more that we were too powerful, too much of a threat. What Carlisle was truly worried about was that if Aro did find out about Bella's unique connection to us, he would move to not only attain Bella for his empire, but Alice and I as well. He'd held great interest in Alice and I already, and if he discovered that Bella shared _and_ intensified our abilities, his fascination with us would become insatiable - a trio of omniscient, future predicting vampires.

With two weeks until the wedding, Carlisle sent another reply, similar to before, respectively declining, while explaining our family's wishes - to live at peace, together. None of us were expecting a favorable response, and I couldn't help but worry constantly about what was to come. At all costs, I had to protect my Bella - without her, I had nothing. In just two weeks time, I would be able to call her my wife...it was the one thought that brought peace to my conflicted mind.

**BPOV**

The day of the wedding finally arrived, and the house was full of activity, all due to Alice. She was uncontainable, running around like a woman obsessed since around three o'clock this morning. She was actually making me nervous. How much could there be left to do, anyway? When I'd started to raise questions, reminding her that this was supposed to be kept reasonable, she ushered me off dismissively, saying that I'd only given her two months, so of course it would be reasonable.

The ceremony was set to start at six o'clock this evening. Twilight somehow seemed appropriate to us. Most of the family was going hunting this morning, whereas I chose not to. It was the least I could do for the very few guests that were going to be there, to not smell offensive to them. Besides, I didn't want to hear everyone's thoughts all day - I only wanted to focus on one person, and that was my soon-to-be husband. Of course, Alice stayed behind as well. She wanted to be here to continue setting up, and to accept the floral arrangements and catering so she could make sure they were delivered correctly.

The bell rang numerous times throughout the day, and I heard Alice ushering delivery men all around the backyard. She had given me strict orders to stay inside, because she wanted everything to be a surprise. Alice had even gone to the extent of having the giant window in our room covered from the outside - apparently, she didn't trust me not to peek.

With everyone else gone, I spent the day relaxing, reading for a while, listening to music, and eventually taking a long, hot shower. Edward had made me promise that for just this one day, I not worry about the Volturi. He wanted this to be our day, and only ours.

It had been arranged that when the rest of the family came back from hunting, Edward would be confined to the other side of the house with the men to dress, while I would join the women in Alice's suite. Her bathroom was the largest, after all.

I couldn't wait to see Edward. It was funny to think I'd once been so against the idea of marriage, so scared of it. True, I was nervous right now, but that was more due to Alice's frantic pace than anything else - I could hear her freaking out left and right. In contrast, whenever I thought of being able to gaze into Edward's eyes while he called me his wife, I calmed down considerably. It was comforting, and something I was yearning for.

Finally, I heard the family arrive home. Alice was yelling at Emmett again, giving him strict orders for the ceremony. Giggling, I heard Edward enter the house with Jasper and Carlisle. He was arguing that he'd left something in his room that he had to get, and they weren't buying it - honestly, neither was I. When Jasper informed him that he would retrieve the item for him, Edward let it drop, mumbling to just forget it. He was just as anxious to see me as I was him.

After listening to be sure my path was clear, I made my way to Alice's room. Rosalie and Esme were already there, waiting. Alice was still out back yelling at Emmett, but knowing her, she wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world. I knew she'd be along shortly.

Esme pulled me into her arms as I entered the room. "Bella, today is such a special day. I've thought of you as my daughter for so long now, as you know. You've completed my son, in ways I feared would never happen. Thank you," she said as she embraced me.

Smiling shyly, I thanked her for having always been so accepting of me. The three of us then made our way into Alice's giant bathroom, and began preparations. Rosalie sat me down, away from the mirror, and asked if I had anything specific in mind. This was their area of expertise, so I told her to do what she wanted, as long as it wasn't too much, and the makeup was light.

Alice flew into the room about ten minutes after we'd started, and immediately took her place of command. She let Rosalie work on my hair, while Alice took charge of the makeup. Esme sat across from me, telling me stories of all the other weddings their family had thrown throughout the years, while she fastened her own hair into an elegant chignon at the base of her neck. I believe she was trying to distract me, to keep me calm, while the other two worked on my appearance.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Rosalie and Alice stepped back, studying me, then looked at each other, smiling. Without a word, Alice spun the plush chair around so I was facing the mirror. Gasping, I took in the image before me.

They had worked absolute magic - never before did I think I would be so pleased with my appearance. Rosalie had swept my hair up into large, loose, barrel sized curls, secured on the back of my head, creating a beautiful effect - elegant, yet somewhat casual - not too formal. Alice had actually listened to my request as well. The makeup was not entirely noticeable, yet it completely enhanced my features. It was wonderful.

"Thank you both, so much..." I wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully, I didn't have time, as they pulled me over to the dressing area, and began collecting all of our garment bags from the closet.

Before dressing, Alice quickly ran some gel through her hair, spiking it around her face. Rosalie fluffed her gorgeous curls once, and they were ready. How embarrassing that I had required all that work, and they were ready within five minutes. My expression must have deceived me.

"Bella, you're the bride...you're supposed to be fussed over. Besides, it's just something we enjoy doing. Whenever I get married, we spend hours on my hair," Rosalie smiled softly. "You're absolutely beautiful without any of the fuss," she added reassuringly, as Alice nodded in agreement.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme got dressed first. They all looked stunning. Their choices in dresses were far better than anything I could have chosen.

Alice had chosen a midnight blue dress with a large violet ribbon, which fastened around her waist. She had it hemmed so it was short, just above knee-length, which complimented her petite frame.

Rosalie was beautiful in a long, deep violet satin gown. The rich color accented her blonde waves and pale skin perfectly.

Esme was wearing a gorgeous shade of green. Her dress was a strapless two-piece, which hit just below her knee.

As I slipped my dress out of the garment bag, my nervousness returned. Would Edward like the dress I had chosen? It had been a difficult choice - all three that Alice had selected had been amazing. This one though, had spoken to me. I had never even imagined anything so beautiful. It had actually been Alice's original choice, which obviously thrilled her to no end.

The dress was ivory, strapless, with a rich satin ribbon which encircled my waist. The entire dress was covered in delicate lace that draped gracefully to the floor. It had a simplicity about it, while still looking classically elegant. The lace gave it a vintage feel, while the style was modern. The combination of the two elements reminded me of how Edward came from a time long ago, while I came from the present - a perfect mingling of two connected souls from different times.

After some more help from Alice and Rosalie, I found myself fully dressed with my veil in place. Gazing at my reflection in the mirror, my anticipation began to build. In just a short while, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Suddenly, memories of Charlie and my mother flooded through me, and I wished they had been able to be here for this.

"It's time," Alice said quietly. She was passing me something - it was my bouquet, and it was stunning. There were white roses, blue Gentians, pale blue delphiniums, and white calla lilies. I was still staring at it when Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Bella, are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, I smiled back at her - at all three of them. "Yes, I'm definitely ready."

**A/N: I've provided links to the dresses on my profile page.**


	34. The Ceremony

**A/N: Well, here it is, the wedding - I hope I do it justice. Please remember to take time to review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously):_

_BPOV_

_After some more help from Alice and Rosalie, I found myself fully dressed with my veil in place. Gazing at my reflection in the mirror, my anticipation began to build. In just a short while, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Suddenly, memories of Charlie and my mother flooded through me, and I wished they had been able to be here for this._

_"It's time, Bella," Alice said quietly. "Are you ready?"_

_Taking a deep breath, I smiled back at her - at all three of them. "Yes, I'm definitely ready."_

**Chapter 34: The Ceremony**

**BPOV**

Steadying myself, I began my descent down the stairs, following the others. Alice had paid strict attention to the weather forecast, watching it over and over again in her visions, and decided upon an outdoor ceremony in the backyard. Other than that, I really had no idea what to expect.

I was told that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were already in place outside, and we met Carlisle in the living room, where he waited to escort me. As we entered, he smiled widely.

"You all look lovely, ladies. Bella - you make a beautiful bride," Carlisle said warmly. He held his arm out for me to take. "Are you ready?" This was it.

Practically shaking with anticipation, I slowly entwined my arm with his. In response to his question, I simply nodded my head, and we all filed into the kitchen, to the back door. As the women made their way outside, one by one, I heard Esme's favorite of Edward's compositions playing. Alice was the last to go. Right before she proceeded, she turned and rushed over to me, hopped up, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Then, without a word, she was gone.

Carlisle and I stood waiting, then the music changed. As my lullaby started playing, Carlisle glanced over at me, squeezing my hand gently. "I believe that's our cue, Bella."

With the large, french doors open, we stepped out onto the Cullens' deck, and I took in the sight before me.

The entire area had been transformed. The multi-level deck served as an aisle, the many steps cascading down to the plush lawn beneath. The steps themselves were covered with a beautiful ivory runner, and the railings on either side were affixed with lovely, tiny candelabras. Large wrought iron floral boxes had been secured along the railings, overflowing with floral arrangements in beautiful shades of blue, violet, ivory and green, which cascaded over the edges, flowing towards the ground. The beautiful scent of the thousands of blooms was almost dizzying. The main platforms of the deck had also been adorned with a multitude of flowers, along with dozens of tiny, sparkling tealights.

Glancing below, into the yard, I caught sight of the rest of Alice's endeavors. The entire yard was full of candlelight - there were hundreds of candles everywhere, resting upon various sized white pillars. There were huge pots of flowers dispersed throughout, as well as a few intimate seating areas. Off to the left of the stairs, there was an area designated for the reception. It was covered by lovely, sheer mesh fabric, which still allowed for the many candles to be seen. Large, ivory silk panels separated the areas between the ceremony and reception. Having thought of everything, I noticed the large display of food Alice had supplied within the reception area. True, our guest list was considerably small, but they _were_ werewolves - she had arranged for more than enough to feed them.

At the base of the deck, the aisle continued, winding through the yard a bit further. Alice had arranged an intimate guest seating area, where the few guests that I had now sat. As Carlisle and I stepped out from the doors, they all stood, turning. I was full of gratitude as I recognized each of the familiar faces, right up to Jacob, and who I could only assume was Ailen. She stood next to him, positively lovely, with long, dark brown hair, and innocent, almond shaped eyes.

As my vision progressed forward, following the path before me, I suddenly lost all focus. There, at the far side of the yard, at the end of the path, stood Edward. He was gazing up at me, with an unfathomable look in his eyes. Once I saw him, I saw nothing else.

Again, Carlisle gently squeezed my hand; I had frozen in place. He led me forward, toward my future, toward my final place in his family.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella ascend the stairs, I was breathless. She was the epitome of beauty, the embodiment of perfection. She was all that I saw.

Carlisle led her down the aisle, and as they neared, I took her hand in mine. She was gazing into my eyes, with such an ethereal expression upon her delicate face, it would have made my heart stop, if it were possible.

Emmett smiled down at us, ready to begin the ceremony. Originally, I had been quite nervous about Bella's suggestion, but I had come to realize that Emmett took great pride in the fact that Bella had entrusted him with such an honor - not many people would, and he was thrilled, and was taking it very seriously.

He did a wonderful job, and quite quickly, it was over. Bella had been sure to make it clear that she wanted something direct and to the point, which had been fine with me. I felt as though I'd been waiting forever to get to this point as it was.

"Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen - I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Emmett finished, winking at Bella.

With fire burning in my eyes, I leaned in to my beautiful wife, and met her lips with mine. As the pronouncement had been made, it was as if my heart had jumped to life, as absolute joy spread through my veins at the realization that Bella was now, in every way, mine forever. This was all I had ever wanted, even before I'd ever known her. I was complete, for the first time in over one hundred years. As I kissed her, I couldn't fight the corners of my mouth from turning upwards slightly, while I basked in the feeling of sheer redemption. She'd saved me, when I thought no one could.

Entering the reception area Alice had set up, we were both exuding happiness. Having such a small group of people only added to the intimacy of the event. I was quite surprised at how happy I was to be able to have members of the pack present. It made Bella happy, which made me happy, but nonetheless, it took me off guard. There was a sort of camaraderie there now, after having dealt with Victoria.

Bella and I stood near the front of the draping mesh enclosure, greeting each of the pack members as they entered. Shaking hands and thanking each of them, we directed them toward the tables and refreshments within. The last one to enter, Jacob paused in front of us, with Ailen hiding slightly behind him. She wasn't afraid - she felt completely safe with Jacob near her - she was just naturally shy and quiet.

"Congratulations...to you both," Jacob said, sincerely. His thoughts had changed greatly since meeting Ailen - even I was quite surprised. "I'd like to introduce you to Ailen."

After greeting her myself, I watched as Bella greeted Ailen. They were both shy at first, but then, almost immediately, something seemed to connect them.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Ailen offered, gesturing to Bella's gown. Her thoughts were honest - she thought Bella looked absolutely stunning, and she felt happiness for us. She'd heard our story, as well as Jacob's - she knew the history, yet she had nothing but good thoughts toward Bella. She had a pure soul.

"Thank you," Bella responded softly. "You look lovely, as well. Jacob's told me about how he met you. I'm so sorry for your loss; however, I'm grateful to be able to meet you, and I'm grateful that you came here tonight," she added, her voice barely a whisper. Ailen met Bella's gaze, and the two smiled shyly at each other. It was likely they would become good friends.

The rest of the night went wonderfully. Alice had taken great care with the details, and although it was quite apparent she went slightly overboard, Bella seemed completely happy with everything. Our first dance, as husband and wife, will always be most memorable - it was beautiful, holding Bella in my arms, twirling her around the dance floor.

When I had heard that Bella only specifically wanted two songs played, and that she didn't care about the rest, I had taken over in the music department.

Bella's lullaby had always signified the embodiment of her being to me - sweet, accepting, beautiful, captivating...I had chosen that for her descent down the aisle, toward me. It had originally been written while trying to express the pull I felt for her, so it seemed only fitting.

Aside from a few other various specifications, I made sure that Alice arranged for "Claire de Lune" to be designated as the song for our first dance. Now, whenever I hear that song, I always think of Bella. Aside from that, it had been her one other specific choice in the music, so it only seemed fitting that it hold such an important place.

As the first faint notes rang in the air, Bella turned, looking up at me expectantly, as I wove my hand around her waist, leading her to the dance floor. It was a soft, slow, graceful dance, absolutely wonderful. Bella smiled up at me, positively glowing.

"It's perfect, Edward, I love it," she whispered in my ear. "I've never been happier."

Neither had I.

**BPOV**

As our guests left, and the family dispersed, Edward and I made our way back inside. The rest of the Cullens had decided to take this time for themselves. I wasn't sure where they were going, but I knew they were letting us have the house to ourselves, for our wedding night. That was something I'd refused to let myself think about all day...our wedding night. If I had, I would've ended up so nervous I probably would've tripped all the way down the aisle.

Upon entering the living room, we found everyone waiting for us, so they could say goodbye. I thanked Alice for all of her work, and she beamed back at me, ecstatic that I was pleased. They all said they would be back the following afternoon, so they could see us once more before we left for our honeymoon, which I still knew nothing about - whenever I did hunt, Edward purposefully kept any thoughts of our destination from me, and if anyone else knew what the details were, they were blocking their thoughts when I'd feed as well.

We waved goodbye, as the family settled into their cars, and suddenly, we were alone.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Mrs. Cullen. Have I told you that already?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Maybe just a few hundred times," I giggled back. Before I could say one more word, he swept me up, into his arms. He was carrying me up the stairs, to our room. Thank goodness my heart was silent - I believe I was on the verge of a panic attack, I was suddenly so nervous. As we entered the room, he swiftly shut the door behind us, and set me down softly.

"Bella, are you all right? You're very quiet," Edward spoke softly, gazing intently into my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to look back at him as I answered. "I'm fine, just very nervous. For someone who couldn't wait for this moment when they were human, I'm suddenly scared to death."

Edward smiled softly, before lightly kissing my lips. "Bella, if you're not ready, we can wait. I only want to make you happy," he said quietly.

"No - I don't want to - I mean, I don't want to _wait_, I'm just...so nervous," I said, incredibly embarrassed.

"I'm nervous too, love. Trust me. Just know that I love you, and that we'll take things very slow," he whispered.

Nodding my head, I felt myself begin to melt into him as his lips resumed contact with mine.

As I felt his hands on the back of my dress, slowing unfastening the buttons, I willed myself to remember this moment forever; it was going to be the most beautiful ending to the most perfect day of my entire life.


	35. Caius's Decision

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! This chapter and one more are all that's left in this story. I'm grateful for the reviews, so please continue sending them.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 35: Caius's Decision**

**BPOV**

As the sun rose the next morning, I found myself gazing into Edward's eyes. We'd been like this for hours now, just staring at one another. It had truly been the perfect night, far better than I'd ever thought possible - words could not explain it.

"So what are we going to do today, while we wait for the family to come home?" I asked, finally interrupting our blissful silence.

"Well...as much as I would love for us to stay here, as we are, I was thinking perhaps we would hunt? It's been a few weeks for you, Bella," he suggested quietly.

"Oh, I suppose that's true... All right, that sounds good," I replied. Not my favorite thing to do, but it would make him happy, which would make me happy. "So, I've packed what you told me to for our honeymoon, but do I need anything else?"

Edward chuckled. "I know you're trying to get information out of me, Mrs. Cullen, and it's not going to work. What you've packed will be more than sufficient."

Hmph. Well, that didn't clear anything up. I guess I'd just have to wait.

Later, as we approached the house after hunting, we found the remains of the reception had been cleared away. The family had returned while we were out, and they'd made quick work of it; they'd given us strict orders to leave it, and that they would take care of it when they got back.

As we entered through the back doors, Edward and I paused, glancing at each other. We both heard Alice's thoughts immediately, and saw the vision she'd had earlier that morning. Caius had become angry at our family's defiance, and had gone behind Aro's back, making a decision on his own. The family was in the living room, discussing what Alice had seen.

"Hello, Edward, Bella. As you can see, we have a bit of a problem," Carlisle greeted us quietly. The rest of the family greeted us tersely. They felt horrible that this was happening so soon after our wedding.

Carlisle met Edward's gaze. "We knew Aro was set on discovering what Bella's powers are, to see if she'd be useful to their empire. It appears as though Caius has been made aware of the letters between Aro and I. He's furious Aro has been as patient as he has," he surmised.

"So where does all of this leave us?" Edward seethed, resentment dripping from his voice.

Hesitating, Carlisle looked around at everyone seriously. "From Alice's vision we know only one thing - Caius is angry, and has decided to act - without Aro's knowledge. He'll be sending Jane and Alec, to destroy what we have here - to destroy all of us."

Instinctively, Edward reached out, pulling me tightly to him, growling under his breath.

Esme spoke next. "Does he not realize Aro will be angry at his decision when he finds out? Aro used to be a respected acquaintance of yours, dear...surely Caius knows he wouldn't want to destroy you, or the rest of your family, if there were a way to avoid it?"

Carlisle sighed heavily. "Caius is very different than Aro. Aro's mind works uniquely - as I've said before, when he becomes curious about something, he must find resolution. He's been curious about Bella ever since he first met Edward. Yes, he used to be an acquaintance of mine, perhaps at one time even a friend, but back then, the only thing I did that irritated him was refuse his choice in diet - hardly threatening. In time, he would have possibly acted to do something himself, as our continued defiance would have angered him - friend or not. While I don't know if he would definitely act to destroy us, it would have been a possibility. Caius is far more calculating. He's merely speeding the process along, as he is less patient. He's likely grown tired of seeing Aro waste his time, mulling this over."

"Yes, when we were last there, if it had been up to Caius, I believe he may have killed all of us. He was intent on killing Bella, since she was still human and knew about our kind, and when Aro overrode him, he was livid. I can't believe he's sending _both_ Alec and Jane...isn't that unheard of?" Alice whispered.

"Well...it's certainly unusual. The Volturi place Jane and Alec above all other guards. They are like prized possessions. Usually, only one of them leaves the castle at a time, while the other stays and guards. The fact that Caius is sending them both only shows exactly how angry he is - he's not taking any chances," Carlisle replied quietly.

"We know what Jane can do...does anyone even know what Alec's power is?" Emmett asked, confused.

Alice hesitated, nodding her head slowly. "It was there, at the end of the vision. It was hard to understand at first, but when Caius ordered Alec to accompany Jane, he also thought of what Alec was capable of..." she trailed off, horrified.

"And what, exactly is Alec able to do?" Carlisle questioned gravely.

Alice looked to Edward, willing him to explain. She was too upset by the idea to have to tell the rest of us, although thanks to our gifts, Edward and I already knew.

There was silence for a moment, until Edward spoke. "When we were there, they all went to a great extent of hiding it - the only thing I could get from any of their minds, including Alec's, was that he is the reason why the Volturi guard is thought to be invincible. Now, from Alice's vision, we know what they were hiding. Alec's power is sheer mind control. It's similar to what Bella can do when she's agitated enough - how she can control other's actions, but it's different, and more intense. Bella can control actions, but the person affected knows their body is doing something they aren't in control of. Alec can control the _mind_, convincing someone that they _want_ to do something, to _believe_ it - strongly. For example, if there were an opposing force threatening the Volturi empire, and it came to battle, Alec is what guarantees them victory, usually without even getting their hands dirty. He uses his ability to turn the members of the opposing force against one another, and the Volturi simply watch, as the other group tears themselves apart. It's an effortless battle for them," Edward explained bitterly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he continued. "I should have known it would come to this. When Jane was here last, to check on Bella, she let her irritation get the best of her. She had been hoping to find Bella still human - all three of them were. Ever since we appeared before Aro in Italy, Jane has detested us - she's actually quite jealous of how intrigued Aro is by us, as he's almost a type of father to her. Her jealousy overcame her rationality while they were here, and she entertained herself with thoughts of letting Alec deal with us - she managed to block her thoughts from me just enough so I couldn't tell _what_ he would do to us," he finished, distraught.

"There is no reason for you to feel that you should have known, Edward. Jane enjoys making people feel miserable, but she does not have the power to make the decisions - only Aro, Caius, and Marcus do. You had no way of knowing Caius would decide to intercede. We knew we were taking a chance as it was, and that the chances weren't good," Carlisle said in an effort to comfort Edward.

Hearing Edward's thoughts, I reassured him that he should not feel any guilt, and he squeezed my hand gently, letting me know he appreciated my efforts.

Sighing heavily, he turned toward Alice. "Any idea of how long we have?" Edward asked.

Alice shook her head. "They'll be leaving soon, so no more than a couple of days, depending on their course - it's not clear."

We all sat quietly, consumed with reality. Eventually, Esme spoke. "So what now? What are we going to do? What can we do?" She was wrought with concern.

Carlisle looked around the room, his gaze finally settling on me. "Well...after hearing what Alec's ability is, I don't believe he'll have any effect on Bella. His gift is similar to the others that she is immune to - it works within the mind. So, although he may be able to influence the rest of us, it shouldn't work on Bella. I think we should focus on that... figure out how that knowledge could help our situation," he said.

We all thought about this for a while, trying to come up with a solution. The suggestion of involving the wolves was brought up, but only for a moment - that would only make things worse, as it would merely add more individuals into the battle against ourselves. Aside from that, we didn't want to alert the Volturi of their presence - it would guarantee their eventual demise, even if they somehow survived the fight. It was Jasper who eventually broke the silence.

"I think I have an idea of what they will try - it's simple enough to figure out. Alec will turn all of us against one another, of course. When they notice Bella isn't affected, they'll find some other way to deal with her - due to Jane and Aro's inability to have any effect on her, they may already be expecting that." He paused. "Bella, since you most likely won't be affected, if you could stop Alec by using _your_ ability to control _him_ - that may work. It would break his power over the rest of us, although you'll have to protect yourself at the same time - it all depends on how many are with them..." he trailed off, thinking.

Carlisle leaned forward. "Yes...that sounds like it may work, but it will be difficult if it does. Bella, you will be seeing all of us fighting against one another...do you think you'll still be able to focus enough? You'll have to get yourself agitated enough - Jasper won't be able to focus on you, since Alec will be influencing him. Also, you'll have to be fairly quick, as well, before any - permanent damage is done..." he glanced around at the family, looking as though he were going to be sick. "And if Jane's coming, there's no telling what she may do..." he trailed off.

How horrifying - the mere thought of seeing my family members trying to destroy one another, and the realization that Jane may add to that hell by using her gift...could I deal with that all at once? Would I be able to remain focused enough to stop Alec before it went too far, and something devastating happened?

"Bella?" Edward interrupted, concerned. He'd been listening to my internal panic attack.

"But he's considered to be invincible," I whispered in response, worried about my family's future.

Edward ran his hand along my jaw, whispering back, "That was before you came along, Bella. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you - I won't let it."

"Edward, you won't be able to stop it... I've seen what happens when Jane uses her power on you, not to mention you'll be trying to kill either me, or your family - you won't have any control over yourself," I replied quietly.

Edward merely growled in response, pulling me even closer to him. His thoughts were full of rage, contempt...he was absolutely furious with the situation.

"Actually, Bella, Edward has a point - they know nothing of your powers. Yes, they have Alec, who is seemingly invincible, up to this point - but we have you. Astoundingly, this whole situation only reconfirms my theory about you, about your unique existence. Your ability to control others actions, to protect yourself, will be extended to protect your family - the family you belong with - essentially neutralizing the Volturi's greatest weapon..." Carlisle trailed off, shaking his head in astonishment.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid this means you two will need to postpone your honeymoon," Carlisle said quietly. He felt horrible that we had to change our plans, that such a happy time for us was now overshadowed by such horror and fear. "Oh...and Bella, you'll need to start feeding frequently, at least until they get here," he added somberly.

The next two days passed in a blur for all of us. We had gone into an immediate cycle of hunting twice a day, and we were training every second in between. By now we were all fairly sure I had my powers well under control, but Carlisle had wanted to try to prepare me for what I was going to experience. The sessions were extremely unpleasant, as I fought to remain focused while the rest of the Cullens all thought of nothing but utter hatred and anger, in whatever shape or form they could. It was draining for everyone, and incredibly disturbing, but necessary. Hopefully this would at least help to prepare me for the mental part of the ordeal. I would still have to be able to somehow ignore the physical images - that was something that was simply not possible to rehearse.

**A/N: Please, please take time to review - it's almost over!**


	36. Imminent Conclusions

**A/N: Wow - here we are, at the end of this story. I'm actually a bit sad! Ah, it had to end some time, right? Besides, I really wanted to have it finished by the time Breaking Dawn was released. Thank you all for loyally reading and enjoying this. It's my first attempt at fanfic, and I'm my own beta, so I'm grateful that you've liked it. Once again, thank you all so much for reading, and please, _please_ review - it'll be your last one! I hope I've met all of your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_(Previously):_

_The next two days passed in a blur for all of us. We had gone into an immediate cycle of hunting twice a day, and we were training every second in between. By now we were all fairly sure I had my powers well under control, but Carlisle had wanted to try to prepare me for what I was going to experience. The sessions were extremely unpleasant, as I fought to remain focused while the rest of the Cullens all thought of nothing but utter hatred and anger, in whatever shape or form they could. It was draining for all of us, and so disturbing, but necessary. Hopefully this would at least help to prepare me for the mental part of the ordeal; I would still have to be able to somehow ignore the physical images - that was something that was simply not possible to rehearse. _

**Chapter 36: Imminent Conclusions**

**BPOV**

Late afternoon of day two, Alice saw that they would be arriving the following afternoon around two o'clock. After hunting one last time, everyone split into pairs and disappeared to their own spaces, to spend time alone with their spouse. We were all horrified, knowing what the next day would bring. The very thought of trying to hurt one another, to kill one another - it was too much to bear. Even though we had a tentative plan, we still had no way of knowing how this would end. No one spoke the words aloud, but I knew what everyone was thinking...we were all trying to find a way to say goodbye, in case the worst happened.

Just before two the following day, we all stepped outside, waiting to catch the first glimpse of our enemy through the forest's edge. My family distanced themselves from me, trying to ensure that I would be out of their immediate attention span when Alec arrived - the last thing we needed was for them to seek me out as a target, when I'd have to be concentrating so hard. At first, Edward had refused, saying he wouldn't leave my side no matter what - it pained him to no end to have to distance himself from me, knowing there was a threat coming.

Eventually, after Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper had argued with him about it, making him see reason, he'd given in. He was entirely sure that no matter what, he'd never even _try_ to hurt me, but Carlisle didn't want my attention to be distracted, having to use my abilities to protect myself from one of my own family members, just in case. Everyone was also fairly certain that if Edward glued himself to my side, it would only encourage Jane to use her abilities on him again.

Naturally, Jane appeared first, followed closely by Demetri and Felix, who looked positively eager. Further back, still slightly within the confines of the tree line, was Alec. Jane came to a stop, still keeping a fair amount of distance between us.

"Of course you know why we're here by now," apathy dripped from her voice, as she looked at each of us. Her gaze eventually came to rest on Carlisle.

"Caius sends his _regrets_, as he once thought well of you. Your family's disregard for our wishes cannot be ignored, your disrespect cannot be dismissed - you've angered him. Clearly, you all will not cooperate, and Caius has no patience for such nonsense," she said scathingly.

Carlisle tried to speak. "Jane, we truly believe this can be resolved peacefully - we mean you no harm, and - "

"Enough. You've had your chance - too many of them, in my opinion, and we have our orders." Upon finishing her statement, she stepped back a bit, glancing over her shoulder, as her brother instinctively moved forward, closer to her. "Alec?"

Immediately, it began. Everything happened so quickly, it was hard to keep up. As soon as Jane had summoned him, Alec had started using his gift. I watched in horror as I saw the hatred consume my family. Although I felt no effects from Alec, I could feel everything they felt, and it sickened me. There was no semblance of their true selves, no recognition of one another other than as enemies. It was as if they'd never met. They all started moving in on each other, circling, growling.

I fought to gain control of my emotions. It was near impossible to focus, as the hatred and anger washed through me. Suddenly, only seconds after the horror began, I was being restrained by Felix and Demetri. Jane glided over to me, smiling sardonically.

"I was wondering if you'd be immune to my brother's power, Bella...I do hope that whatever gift you have, you consider hiding it worthy of having caused - _this_," she motioned vaguely to the scene unfolding behind her.

Glaring back at her, I tried to ignore her words, so that I could do what I needed to. I was trying to block everything out, and it wasn't working...their voices were too strong, their thoughts too violent, their emotions to unstable - it was terrifying.

As I watched, completely horrified, Edward and Jasper were matching each another hit for hit, strike for strike. Neither one was getting anywhere - they were too evenly matched. Dancing maliciously around them, Alice struck out every now and then, successfully - neither of them could catch her.

Emmett initially attacked Carlisle, shoving him fiercely across the yard, but Carlisle was fast - almost as fast as Edward, and had since been able to allude him. Emmett had yet to catch hold of him again, but he was smashing everything in his way, etching a clear path of destruction through the yard. Carlisle had managed to get a few hits in, while still staying clear of Emmett.

Rosalie was circling Esme, hissing and snapping at her. Esme was growling back, but she lacked the fierceness of Rosalie. I would have to get enough control of myself to do something soon, before it was too late...

Jane spoke again, demanding my attention. "Hmm. Not cooperating again...Alec?" she called softly to her brother. "Release Edward from your efforts, please."

As soon as she voiced her request, Alec lifted his influence on Edward, who, once having control of his own thoughts again, immediately disengaged himself from the fight and flew across the yard, trying to reach me. When he got within a few yards, Jane started smiling angelically at him, and he dropped to the ground, crying out in agony. Watching as my husband writhed around, grasping his head, consumed with horrific pain, I saw the terror within him, the complexity of Jane's effect...

"Anything to say yet, Bella?" Felix purred into my ear. "She'll do that for hours, you know...however long it takes. Personally, I hope she grows bored soon. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time..." his lips were so close, they lightly grazed my neck, his fingers trailing along my collarbone, causing me to shiver in disgust.

It was too much - everything was happening too fast. When Edward had been released from Alec's control, Jasper and Alice had moved in solely on each other. Jasper couldn't catch her, but I couldn't suppress the rising panic I felt.

From the other side of the yard, Emmett roared out in anger and frustration as Carlisle struck him again. Eyes flashing with uncontrollable rage, Emmett lifted a boulder from the forest's edge, hurling it in Carlisle's direction. Carlisle managed to move in time, and it missed him - it did, however, hit Alice squarely in the chest, sending her flying across the yard, gasping in shock.

Felix's fingers danced across the back of my neck, taking hold, just waiting for Jane's orders. "Not long now, Bella..." his throaty voice rumbled in my ear.

My thoughts were everywhere, whirling around me. Completely panicked, I stared down at Edward thrashing on the ground, as Felix's hold on me tightened. Suddenly, I heard Esme cry out. Snapping my head up, I saw her stumbling away from Rosalie, her arm at a slightly odd angle.

Carlisle had been close to where Alice had fallen, and she now pursued him - although they appeared to be far too fast for one another, too evenly matched. Jasper had moved in on Emmett. Emmett may be strong, but Jasper knew exactly how to avoid the direct approach he took in fighting. After a few misses, Jasper moved in from the side, and had a firm grip on him, his hands reaching up around Emmett's neck...

There was no more time - I had to get control of myself and stop this. Thinking of Esme's painful cry, knowing Jasper was desperately close to destroying Emmett, and watching Edward helplessly endure Jane's talent, it was suddenly enough. Fierce, rising anger inside me snapped my mind into focus, and I began seeing image upon image of my loving family flash through my mind, last of which was Edward standing before me at the alter, declaring his love for me. Closing my eyes, I welcomed it. Almost naturally, my body began to pull from Emmett, and as I listened to all the anger and hatred in my family's minds, I opened my eyes, releasing the familiar force outwards, directing it.

Selectively, I threw my family members far apart, separating them into the forest, where they could not harm one another anymore. I kept Jasper and Emmett closest, as I would be enlisting their help momentarily.

At the same time, I effortlessly released myself from Felix and Demetri's hands, forcing them back, away from me. Striding forward, I roughly gripped the front of Jane's robes, angrily shoving her back, into Alec.

Quickly enough, Emmett and Jasper reappeared from the forest. Hearing my thoughts, they moved in, taking hold of Felix and Demetri. They could hear and think clearly now, as I had neutralized the prior threat - I had taken control of the twins actions, and ceased their influence over my family; across from me, completely under my control, Alec had taken hold of Jane, and had his hands secured around her tiny neck, ready to tear her head off at my command. Both stood staring back at me, utterly horrified, yet unable to move.

The second Jane's focus on Edward had broken, Edward had leapt up from the ground, vicious growls emanating from his chest. He strode past me, glaring intently at Felix, who was being restrained by Emmett.

I continued my concentration on Alec as I watched Jane's gaze follow Edward. "Don't even think about it, Jane. I have no problem with readjusting your brother's grip on your neck," I said angrily, as her gaze settled back at me, eyes wide with defiance.

Listening to the scene happening behind me, I purposefully watched the twins' expressions to see their response.

"You will _never_ touch my wife again," Edward snarled to Felix. There was a sickly snapping sound, and as Felix's antagonizing growls faded to silence, I knew he was gone. Moments later, the familiar smell of putrid smoke filled the air, as Edward and Emmett disposed of his remains. Demetri watched helplessly, and Jane and Alec both stared disbelieving, completely shocked, as their ally was destroyed.

As the other Cullens started to reappear from the forest, they made their way over to join us. I examined each one as they approached, worried. Esme's arm appeared to be all right now, and everyone else looked ok - I'd managed to stop things in enough time.

_Esme_, I thought. _Are you all right? Before, your arm... _I trailed off, worried.

_Yes dear, I am fine now. My arm was dislocated, but Carlisle has already put it back in place_, she reassured me.

"Jane, reach into your brother's pocket and remove his phone," I ordered. She resentfully followed my command. "Now call Caius and explain your current situation."

Doing as she was told, she held the phone to her ear and it connected almost immediately. With our perfect hearing, each of us clearly heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Ah, Alec... I've been waiting for your call. I can only assume this means you've taken care of the problem?" Caius spoke confidently.

"Caius, we have a problem here," Jane replied, irritated. She went on to explain what had happened, and what was happening now. A low hiss came through the line from the other side.

He demanded to know how things could end up this way. Frustrated, Jane explained to him that I appeared to have a talent similar to Alec's, but whereas his didn't affect me, mine _did_ affect him, giving us the control. Her explanation was met with silence on the other end of the line.

"Jane, tell Caius to go get Aro, or I will have Alec finish you right now," I interrupted. Moments later, I heard Aro's voice in Jane's ear.

"Jane, dear? Are you there?" Aro spoke, his voice troubled. She replied malevolently, while staring back at me.

Interrupting her again, I ordered her to toss the phone to Carlisle, who deftly caught it.

Carlisle and Aro tersely greeted one another, and Carlisle caught him up with what was happening, including Felix's demise. Aro had discovered what Caius had done, and though he made an effort to sound disturbed, there was something lacking in his tone...he didn't sound all that angry with Caius.

Carlisle sighed irritably. "I have to say, Aro, that at this point, I'm really not all that opposed to having Bella order Alec to dispose of Jane, which is very unlike me, as you well know. I have had _enough_ of this, do you understand? We have never done anything to make you believe we are a threat, except hide Bella's powers from you... for obvious reasons. My children do not wish to join your empire - not Edward, not Alice, nor Bella either," Carlisle said firmly.

After pausing briefly, Aro spoke quietly, resentment dripping from his voice. "So what is it that you want, old friend? How are we to resolve this?"

"The only thing we've wanted this entire time - to be left alone. We are not a threatening coven, nor will we ever be. We do not seek your power. We simply wish to offer the world what we can, given our state of existence," Carlisle said, pausing. "Do not force my hand, Aro... let us be, and we will let your guards leave in peace to return to you, where they can police situations that actually need be. I will need your word, along with both of your brothers, that this will not be a problem again, or next time, you will lose more than Felix," he finished.

Aro hesitated, silent for a moment before responding. "You seem quite confident, my friend," he said, sounding both angry and uncertain. Clearly, he didn't care for Carlisle's demands. Perhaps he needed some encouragement - some motivation.

Smiling grimly, my mind changed Alec's grip on Jane to one hand, freeing his other to dig through his pockets. He pulled a lighter from his robes, and watched in utter horror as Jane unwillingly raised her right hand out in front of her. Alec placed the lighter so that it was just under her fingertips.

Jane's eyes bulged. Earlier, I had seen in her mind what she thinks of when she's using her talent on someone - she recalls the terror and pain she'd felt when she'd been burned at the stake while still human, right before Aro had saved her. Her fear of the fire - of the pain, was unfathomable.

As I controlled him, Alec flicked the lighter on. The flame danced within centimeters just under her fingertips, and Jane began to cry out in terror, in sheer desperation. She was panicking, memories overwhelming her. Alec was truly appalled, unable to control his actions.

"What is happening there?" Aro demanded quickly, disturbed by Jane's alarming outburst.

"Bella is simply reminding Jane how bad things could get,"Carlisle replied grimly, as Jane's memories brought forth another round of terror. Her screams were deafening, as she pled for Aro to make it stop.

"All right, _enough_!" Aro bellowed. Letting Alec's hand drop the lighter, I readjusted his grip on Jane's neck. I had been right - Jane and Alec were far too important for Aro to not take this seriously.

"It is agreed... We will let you be, for now, as long as you do not violate any of our laws in the future. However, do know that if any member of your family acts beyond our rules, you will all be held responsible," he said threateningly. "You have my word, as well as my brothers. Give Jane the phone back, and I will order them to leave peacefully, ensuring no further problems," Aro said quietly, tones of bitterness ringing in his voice.

Carlisle agreed, and said he would hold them to be true to their word. It was taking a chance, but we all felt certain they would leave us alone, now that they knew what we were capable of. He tossed the phone back to Jane, who listened to Aro as he explained that neither she, nor Alec, were to use their gifts on any of us again. Her expression forlorn, she snapped the phone shut.

It took a great deal of effort on my part to release the hold I had on Alec, to let them go. I desperately wanted to destroy Jane for all that she'd done to Edward, for being so evil. Edward came to my side, and wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. He knew what I was thinking.

We all watched, as Alec and Jane clung to one another, free of my hold, horrified by the realization of what could have happened. They ran off into the forest, hand in hand, as fast as they could. Demetri followed, glancing back only once, his expression one of complete astonishment, mingled with a bit of disgust.

Silently, we all looked around at one another, as each couple embraced. Most of my family's thoughts were clouded with guilt - they knew they hadn't had any control of themselves, but it didn't make what had occurred any less disturbing. Rosalie left Emmett's side momentarily, only to seek Esme's forgiveness for hurting her - of course Esme had already forgiven her.

Jasper didn't say a word aloud. Instead, I heard his thoughts. _Thank you Bella, for stopping that in time. It must have taken an amazing amount of control to be able to focus with everything that was happening. I cannot imagine if... _he trailed off, glancing over at Emmett remorsefully.

_You have no need to thank me, Jasper - I only wish I could have stopped it sooner_, I replied silently.

"Carlisle...do you really believe they'll keep their word?" Edward asked, uncertain.

Carlisle sighed heavily. "I do. If they don't, we'll be prepared, either way," he said, glancing over at me. "They know we could have destroyed them if we'd chosen to. They seem to believe that we mean no threat to their empire - that we just want to exist peacefully. Thank you, Bella. Your gift is truly a blessing, in more ways than we thought possible. I don't think that any of us will ever be able to thank you enough," he smiled supportively.

Pulling me close, Edward buried his lips in my hair. "Are you all right, love?"

Leaning into him, I nodded my head. He was listening to my thoughts - how it had felt to see them all fighting, the panic of it. I just wanted to forget it.

Everyone settled back into the house. We spent the rest of the night together, as a family, in the living room. For the most part, everyone was quiet. It was more about all of us feeling connected, thankful for what we didn't lose, and grateful for what we still had.

The following morning, after the initial shock had passed, everyone's guilt had changed to relief and happiness. We were all feeling slightly victorious, and the mood of the house was considerably lighter. Mostly, we were just all glad it was over, and we could start anew.

Just after I'd showered and dressed, I entered our bedroom to find Edward waiting for me. There was a very large suitcase sitting by the door, and he had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What's that look for?" I asked, slightly perplexed - he was blocking his thoughts from me.

Chuckling, Edward swept me up into his arms, softly kissing my forehead. "Well...how about that honeymoon we didn't get to take yet?"

Oh. That's right, we'd had to postpone. Hmm...

"Definitely - I think I'm ready for a vacation," I grinned back at him. "So are you going to tell me where it is we're going? I think I've earned at _least_ that," I murmured, gazing into his eyes.

He smiled brightly. _True, very true_, he thought, as he let down the walls in his mind, letting me see our destination. I gasped, shocked.

"You bought us an _island_?! Edward, what were you thinking - an _entire island_?!" I exclaimed.

"Please, Bella. It really wasn't that much, and I know how much you love the beach. This way, you can run freely, enjoy the sunlight, and not worry about anything. I've already had a small vacation home built, so it's really too late for you to argue with me about it," he paused, still smiling brilliantly. "Besides, hunting will be interesting there - great white sharks, for example - entirely different than hunting on land..." he trailed off.

"_Sharks_? Great, that sounds like the Discovery channel gone wrong," I muttered, still shocked.

Edward stopped, staring steadily into my eyes. "Bella, I _know_ you're not really mad at me...you're actually quite happy, so you can drop the facade. You've hunted recently, remember?" he laughed, grinning uncontrollably.

Gazing back at him, I began to smile. How could I be mad at him? Aside from that, the idea of having an entire island all to ourselves was quickly starting to grow on me. "Of course I'm not mad," I said, smiling shyly. "I can't wait to get you all to myself."

"Well, the rest of the family will be relieved. Ever since I decided on our destination, they've all had to block it from you whenever you fed...they've been rather annoyed at having to selectively keep a particular thought hidden. It's not exactly easy, you know," he smirked.

Suddenly, as something occurred to me, I carefully blocked my own thoughts from him. Now it was _my_ turn to grin mischievously. From somewhere in the house, Alice cheered excitedly, having seen my decision. "Well...it will be nice for us to have some time to ourselves before we move," I said casually.

Edward looked at me questioningly. Alice was playing along, blocking my decision from him, too.

"Well, we'll want to get to Dartmouth before the next semester starts, right?" I said, trying not to laugh. I knew he'd be ecstatic. Actually, I was looking forward to college myself - the thought of something normal sounded pretty good right now.

Another brilliant grin slowly spread across his face as he took in my words. "Perfect, Bella. You'll absolutely love it there," he said, thrilled.

"How long do you think we'll live there? What about Charlie's grave - I'll miss being able to visit it..." I was eager for us to move on, to start our lives together, but I was still sure I'd miss being able to spend time there.

"Bella, we may be moving for a while, but we can come back at any time, to visit. We'll just have to use discretion," he explained quietly, tracing his finger lightly along my cheekbone.

"Oh - well that's good then," I replied softly, thankful.

Suddenly, he began wickedly grinning again, and tossed me over his shoulder. He picked up the suitcase, and flew down the stairs, out to the car. As he was closing the trunk, we met the entire family on the front porch so they could bid us farewell.

Everyone wished us well, and expressed their happiness for us. Jasper said he'd be in touch with his contact, and gather the necessary "paperwork" - in other words forgeries - for school admission. Carlisle and Esme hugged us both, and said they would see us soon. Esme made us promise to call and check in every couple of days.

Jokingly, Emmett made a comment about the sharks probably tasting like tuna to me, and Rosalie smacked him, before telling us to relax and have fun. Alice was bouncing on the top porch step, waiting for her turn to say goodbye. When it was time, she threw her arms around us, saying how we'd better hurry back, because she would miss us. She started listing things that needed to be done for the move. As she was becoming her usual exuberant self, Edward and I began slowly backing away from her, making our way to the car.

As the car door shut, Alice peeked her head in the window. "We'll pack your things and move everything, don't worry - Esme and I will organize it all - and when you get to New Hampshire, we'll decorate your new room! I'll get all the magazines ready, Bella, it'll be so great - I'll start ordering upholstery samples..." her voice trailed off as Edward turned the car around.

We drove off, Alice chasing the car, yelling out design ideas for the new house. Edward and I looked over at one another, laughing simultaneously. Shaking his head, he reached over and twined his fingers through mine, as we sped off toward our future. Finally, we had our happy ending.

**A/N: Please review!**


	37. Awards Update and Notices

Hi everyone!! Me again – lol. I have some award updates and more award notifications for you. First, I'm so unbelievably happy to say that Cullen Family Camping Trip has made it into the final round of the Indie Twific Awards! Thank you so much for voting!! Now please go vote again, lol. Voting over there will started tonight and goes through July 29, so you've got 4 days to vote. Again, I really and truly appreciate it and am beyond flattered – thanks. The Razzle Dazzle Awards are still going on until July 31, so remember to vote there. Choices, Desperation, and Burned are all up at The Twilight Corner's Fanfiction Awards, and Cullen Family Camping Trip is up at The Silent Tear Awards. I will list all categories and links below. If you'd rather just click on the direct link, go to my profile page – I'll always have the updated award info there, along with the direct links.

Indie Twific Awards:

Cullen Family Camping Trip has made it through to the final round of voting. Vote from late on 7/22 – 7/29

Category: Best Use of Comedy, complete

Link: 

The Twilight Corner's Fanfiction Awards:

Choices: Best T Rated

Desperation: Best Collaboration

Burned: Best One-shot

Voting: July 18 – Aug. 3

Link: ./

The Silent Tear Awards:

Cullen Family Camping Trip: Best Humor

Voting: (has started) ends 9/1

Link: .com/

RazzleDazzleAwards,

Choices: "Best During the Series."

Voting is open until July 31.

Link: .

Thanks everyone, and sorry to bother you!! The sequel for Camping Trip should be up soon. 


End file.
